Uma Questão de Sangue COMPLETA
by Lyra Stevens
Summary: EPILOGO ONLINE! Porque será que o sangue é tão importante? COMPLETA
1. Recordando o Passado Pt1

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo I – Recordando o Passado (Parte 1)**

_Renee caminhava lentamente pela plataforma. Um grande comboio vermelho-vivo encontrava-se à sua direita. Por todo o lado se viam crianças a despedirem-se dos pais, os mais pequenos com os olhos vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. A sua atenção prendeu-se numa família numerosa. Podia ver-se que eram todos da mesma família, porque os cabelos ruivos não enganavam ninguém. «Aqueles devem ser os Weasleys» constatou Renee. Ouvira falar muito deles, e não fora bem. A sua mãe, Gardenia Swan, sempre lhe dissera que todos os Weasleys eram uns traidores de sangue, e que não se devia dar com nenhum deles. Mas Renee nunca ligara ao "sangue" das pessoas e olhava-os agora com uma grande admiração, pois nunca na sua vida vira semelhante demonstração de afecto familiar. A mãe dos jovens era uma senhora baixa e anafada, que abraçava emocionadamente todos os filhos. Renee deu consigo a suspirar, e a desejar mentalmente que a sua mãe também a abraçasse, ou, pelo menos, se importasse com ela._

_- Despacha-te – sibilou uma figura alta e carrancuda, obviamente desagradada por ter de acompanhar a irmã._

_Renee deu um suspiro resignado. Olhou uma última vez para a família Weasley e seguiu a irmã, entrando no comboio._

_- Porque é que os pais não vieram? – perguntou, inocentemente, a rapariga mais nova._

_- Sabes perfeitamente que eles estão cheios de trabalho – respondeu Gabriella, mordaz. Era sempre esse o tom com que dirigia à irmã mais nova._

_O corredor do comboio estava atulhado de jovens. Gabriella furou por entre a multidão, sempre seguida pela irmã mais nova. Esta última caminhava com a cabeça baixa, olhando os pés._

_- Ora seja bem-vinda, menina Gabriella – saudou um belo rapaz loiro, que se inclinou para beijar a mão à rapariga. – Esta é que é a tua irmã? - A rapariga mais velha respondeu um sim desinteressado. – Bem vejo que partilha da beleza da família – elogiou o rapaz, que tinha uns olhos cinzentos e misteriosos. – O meu nome é Draco Malfoy – apresentou-se, inclinando-se e beijando a mão a Renee. – Como te chamas?_

_- Renee Swan – murmurou a rapariga, levemente corada pelo gesto do loiro._

_- Muito prazer._

_- Ei, Draco, deixa lá a minha irmã. Em que compartimento estás?_

_- Estou num lá ao fundo – informou Draco, apontando para o corredor. – O Blaise e a Pansy estão lá comigo._

_- Hum. Vamos, então?_

_Draco assentiu e seguiu em direcção ao compartimento no fundo do corredor._

_- É aqui que nos separamos, querida irmãzinha – escarneceu Gabriella. – Se não encontrares compartimento, não hesites em… não vir ter comigo._

_A rapariga mais velha deu uma risada maliciosa e afastou-se na direcção que Draco tomara._

_Renee viu-se subitamente sozinha, sem saber o que fazer. Vagueou pelos corredores, tentando achar um compartimento vazio, mas sem sucesso. Todos estavam já ocupados. Subitamente, ouviu-se o capito de partida, e a rapariga enfiou-se no compartimento à sua esquerda, arrastando a sua pesada mala negra._

_- Olá – cumprimentou-a uma rapariga loira com uns grandes olhos azuis, cuja voz era aflautada e sonhadora._

_Renee olhou as duas raparigas que estavam no compartimento. Uma, aquela que a cumprimentara, estava sentada junto à janela e lia uma revista, que, curiosamente, se encontrava de pernas para o ar. A outra, para grande espanto de Renee, possuía o cabelo ruivo dos Weasley. _

_- Olá! – saudou a ruiva, com grande entusiasmo. – Como te chamas?_

_- Renee, Renee Swan._

_- És filha da Gardenia Swan?! – espantou-se a Weasley._

_- Sim, sou – suspirou Renee, mostrando que não se sentia orgulhosa disso._

_- Ela é importantíssima no Ministério! O meu pai já falou dela uma vez ou duas._

_- Hum – Renee mostrava-se desinteressada daquela conversa. Decidiu mudar de tema. – E tu, como te chamas?_

_- Ginevra Weasley. Mas por favor trata-me por Ginny – pediu a ruiva, coçando o nariz sardento._

_- E eu sou a Luna. Luna Lovegood._

_Renee estremeceu. Também já ouvira falar dos Lovegood. E o que ouvira também não fora a favor deles. O seu pai considerava que Mr. Lovegood era um louco perigoso. Falava sempre mal da sua revista, "A Voz Delirante". Se o seu pai ou a sua mãe soubessem que ela estava naquele compartimento, acompanhada de uma Weasley e da filha do Lovegood, estava metida em muitos sarilhos. Mas decidiu não pensar nisso._

_- Posso sentar-me? – perguntou, indicando o lugar em frente a Luna._

_- Claro – disse Luna, desviando, por momentos, a atenção da sua revista, que pousou no regaço._

_Renee sentou-se graciosamente e olhou as duas raparigas._

_- Então, para que casa gostavam de ir?_

_- Eu quero ir para Ravenclaw – suspirou a loira, pensativa._

_- Eu antes quero ir para Gryffindor – admitiu Ginny, penteando o longo cabelo ruivo com os dedos. – E tu?_

_- Os meus pais esperam que eu vá para Slytherin, mas eu gostava de ir para Gryffindor – confessou Renee._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Renee esperava nervosa, enquanto chamavam os nomes dos alunos do primeiro ano. Luna já havia sido chamada, e ficara em Ravenclaw. E Ginny estava agora sentada no banco, com o Chapéu Seleccionador na cabeça. Mal o Chapéu lhe tocou nos ruivos cabelos, gritou "Griffindor!". A ruiva saltou do banco com um grande sorriso e dirigiu-se para a mesa que aplaudia entusiasticamente. A seguir, a professora McGonagall chamou pelo nome de Renee Swan, e o salão ficou novamente em silêncio. Um silêncio expectante. Renee dirigiu-se timidamente até ao banquinho, e sentou-se. Sentiu o peso leve do Chapéu a assentar nos seus encaracolados cabelos castanhos. E, logo depois, uma grande alegria encheu-a. Tinha ficado em Gryffindor._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Renee não sabia porque razão se lembrara daqueles momentos tão repentinamente, mas não ligou muito a esse facto. As férias de Verão estavam quase a acabar e, em breve, poderia voltar a ver os seus amigos. Mas antes ainda teria que comparecer na terrível festa que os seus pais estavam a preparar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Esta é a minha nova fic. Espero que gostem e mandem reviews!_

_LyRa_


	2. A Festa

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo II – A Festa**

O reflexo do grande espelho mostrava uma bela jovem, alta e magra, envergando um deslumbrante vestido de noite verde-esmeralda, que realçava a cor verde-água dos olhos da rapariga. Esta estava ligeiramente maquilhada e tinha o cabelo apanhado num longo rabo-de-cavalo cacheado. Renee contemplava o seu reflexo com desagrado. Não gostava nada das festas que os seus pais organizavam e muito menos dos vestidos que a mãe escolhia para ela. Eram sempre demasiado justos e desconfortáveis. Nisto, alguém bateu à porta.

- Entre – exclamou a rapariga, virando-se de costas para o espelho que cobria a parede.

Gardenia Swan entrou no quarto da filha, acompanhada por Gabriella. A primeira trajava um elegante vestido negro, comprido e bastante decotado, enquanto que a segunda vestia um vestido verde-escuro e prateado, curto e também decotado.

- Estás linda, filha – comentou Gardenia, com um sorriso de aprovação.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Renee, mais por educação que por agradecimento. – Quer alguma coisa?

- Sim, filha. Eu vinha pedir-te para te portares o melhor possível nesta festa. Vêm cá uns colegas japoneses do trabalho do teu pai, que são muitíssimo influentes. E, ao que parece, têm uma filha da tua idade. Espero que te dês bem com ela. Não deve ser muito difícil, não é verdade? – o tom da mulher começou a azedar. – Se consegues dar-te bem com uma traidora de sangue e uma louca, obviamente que te consegues dar bem com uma rapariga de boas famílias e sanidade mental estável.

«Outra vez a mesma conversa» resmungou Renee, mentalmente.

- Claro que é outra vez a mesma conversa! Quantas vezes têm de te dizer que te deves dar com pessoas do teu estatuto?!

- E quantas vezes tenho de lhe dizer a si para não usar Legilimância comigo?

Gardenia ficou em silêncio, olhando friamente para a filha mais nova.

- Mãe, vamos ver como está a decoração do salão. Os convidados estão aí não tarda nada! – disse Gabriella, com uma sacudidela do seu longo cabelo loiro.

A mulher loira olhou uma última vez para Renee e abandonou o quarto desta, sendo acompanhada pela filha mais velha. Logo que fecharam a porta atrás de si, Renee atirou-se para cima da cama.

- Não devia enrodilhar o seu vestido, menina Renee – guinchou uma pequena criatura de enormes e protuberantes olhos azuis.

- Oh, Drika! Não te ouvi chegar! – exclamou Renee, levantando-se da cama como a elfo aconselhara.

- Vim agora mesmo – informou o pequeno e esquelético ser. – Vim ver se a menina Renee precisava de alguma coisa.

- Não, não preciso de nada. Mas obrigada à mesma, Drika. – agradeceu Renee, sinceramente. – Como estão as coisas no salão?

- Estão bem, menina. Todos os elfos estão muito atarefados a dar os últimos retoques na decoração. A menina vai adorar. Está tudo tão bonito – suspirou a elfo, com um olhar sonhador. – Se não quer mais nada, peço autorização para me retirar.

- Vai, vai. Mas proíbo-te de trabalhares até desmaiares – disse Renee, por experiência própria. Não seria a primeira vez que tal acontecia.

A elfo sorriu e desapareceu com um "crack".

Renee abriu a grande janela da parede oposta à do espelho. Debruçou-se sobre o parapeito da janela, contemplando os magníficos e majestosos jardins da Mansão Swan. Era tudo tão ou mais verde que o vestido dela. Ao longe, junto ao portão, viu os vultos que haviam acabado de se materializar. «São os convidados» pensou, aflita. Fechou a janela e saiu do quarto a correr.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A parte das festas que Renee mais detestava era quando se cumprimentavam os convidados. Os pais e a irmã mais velha saudavam entusiasticamente cada membro de cada família, obviamente todas influentes e endinheiradas.

- Boa-noite, Mr. Fukui – saudou Leonardo Swan, o pai de Renee.

- Boa-noite, Mr. Swan – e virou-se para Gardenia. – Suponho que esta mulher encantadora seja a sua mulher, não é verdade?

- Assim é – respondeu Leonardo.

- Gardenia Swan – apresentou-se a mãe de Renee, apertando a mão ao japonês. – Muito prazer.

- Igualmente. E estas belas jovens? São as suas filhas?

- Sim. Gabriella – indicou a filha mais velha – e Renee.

- Encantado – murmurou o japonês com a sua pronúncia estranha, enquanto beijava as mãos às duas irmãs.

- A Renee tem a idade da Sayuri – informou Mr. Swan, formalmente.

- Ah… Sayuri? Chega aqui, querida – chamou o japonês.

Uma elegante jovem japonesa acercou-se do grupo. Os seus olhos eram escuros e amendoados e os cabelos negros estavam apanhados num poupo. O seu corpo magro estava coberto por um belo quimono azul-claro com flores de cerejeira bordadas.

- Oyasumi nasai – disse a rapariga, em japonês, mas logo traduziu, com a mesma pronúncia do pai – Boa-noite.

Os Swan cumprimentaram a filha de Mr. Fukui.

- Querida, esta é a Renee. Ela tem a tua idade – comunicou Mr. Fukui.

A japonesa fez uma pequena vénia e apertou a mão a Renee. A sua mão era fina e macia. Renee olhou para ela, pensando se conseguiriam entender-se.

- Yoroshiku onegai shimasu. Prazer em te conhecer – o sorriso da japonesa era simpático e caloroso.

- E esta é a minha mulher – disse o japonês, colocando a mão na cintura fina de uma bela mulher japonesa.

- Watashi no namae wa Naomi desu.

- Desculpem-na, ela não sabe falar inglês. Mas eu traduzo: ela disse que o seu nome é Naomi.

Leonardo Swan indicou a salão aos Fukui. Disse-lhes que ia cumprimentar os outros convidados e que já ia ter com eles. A família japonesa afastou-se, acompanhada por um elfo doméstico de pele cinzenta.

Renee teve de suportar quase uma hora a cumprimentar pessoas de quem não gostava. Cumprimentou o Ministro da Magia, Cornelius Fudge, esforçando-se para não lhe cuspir na cara, por tudo o que andava a fazer a Harry e a Dumbledore. De seguida, cumprimentou Amos Diggory, muito magro após a morte do filho, e o seu filho mais velho (e agora único), Patrick. Cumprimentou também a madame Edgecombe e a sua filha, Marietta, os Delacour e as suas duas filhas, Fleur e Gabrielle, e Dolores Umbridge, uma feiticeira de quem Renee nunca ouvira falar antes. Mas o pior foi quando teve que cumprimentar as famílias Malfoy, Zabini e Parkinson. Os seus pais adoravam estas três famílias e estavam constantemente a dizer que Draco, Blaise e Pansy seriam os amigos perfeitos para Renee. Mas eles davam-se muito melhor com Gabriella, que era do mesmo ano e da mesma casa que eles. Renee teve de reprimir um comentário maldoso em relação a Draco, enquanto este lhe beijava a mão.

Quando finalmente terminaram as saudações, dirigiram-se todos para o salão, que estava magnificamente decorado. Embora fosse Verão, a divisão estava recheada de gelo. Estalactites e estalagmites geladas pendiam do tecto e elevavam-se do chão. O resultado era tremendo. E, mesmo no meio da enorme mesa redonda, que estava coberta com uma delicada toalha de renda branca, estava uma espectacular estátua feita de gelo. Tinha a forma de um cisne, o animal representante da família Swan _**(N/A **__Swan quer dizer "cisne" em inglês___. Os convidados começaram a sentar-se, e Renee deu consigo sentada entre Draco e Blaise. Amaldiçoou-se mentalmente por não se ter sentado logo ao pé de Sayuri, que parecia ser a pessoa mais simpática do grupo de convidados. Mas o mal estava feito, e Renee já nada podia fazer para alterar a situação.

Leonardo Swan bateu duas palmas e uma dezena de elfos-domésticos surgiram vindos da cozinha. Os machos trajavam fatos de cerimónia minúsculos, de um azul quase branco, enquanto que as fêmeas vestiam vestidos de noite em miniatura, também do mesmo azul. Ficavam ridículos, mas ninguém se riu. Renee distinguiu a pequena Drika no meio dos outros elfos, e achou que ela era a mais bonita, pois o vestido combinava com o azul dos seus olhos. As criaturas serviram os convidados e depois retiraram-se.

Renee comeu calmamente, saboreando as iguarias caras que os pais haviam mandado os elfos cozinhar. Os convidados pareciam estar a gostar da comida. Blaise e Draco, pelo menos, comiam com gosto.

Depois dos pratos principais, os elfos voltaram novamente e serviram a sobremesa. Esta era uma requintada mousse de laranja com raspas de chocolate negro e branco. Era deliciosa. Renee tinha vontade de repetir a mousse, mas sabia que não era educado e que a mãe lhe ralharia depois. Por isso, limitou-se a ver as outras pessoas a comerem a sobremesa.

Terminada a refeição, Mr. Swan levantou-se com intenção de fazer um discurso.

- Muito boa-noite a todos os presentes. Como sabem, esta pequena festa foi feita em honra do meu negócio com os senhores Fukui. Tenho que agradecer a Mr. Fukui por ter estado presente. E, agora, façamos um brinde a este negócio! – Bateu duas palmas e copos de champanhe do mais caro apareceram em frente de todos os convidados. – À nossa!

Todos brindaram. Renee detestava o sabor do champanhe, mas era sua obrigação brindar também. Deu um golinho pequenino e pôs o copo de lado. De ambos os seus lados, os rapazes bebiam o copo inteiro com prazer. Renee revirou os olhos. «São mesmo intratáveis».

De seguida, a banda que o sei pai havia contratado começou a tocar e os convidados afastaram-se para dançar. Gabriella agarrou na mão de Draco e conduziu-o para a pista de dança. Blaise foi buscar Pansy e levou-a também para dançar. Sobravam, assim, cinco raparigas: Renee, Fleur, Gabrielle (a irmã de Fleur), Marietta e Sayuri. As quatro últimas estavam já sentadas a um canto e conversavam animadamente. Renee dirigiu-se a elas e pediu licença para se sentar.

- Quem será que o Diggory vai escolher para dançar? – inquiriu Marietta, ocupada a olhar as unhas.

- Vou serrr eu, clarrrro – disse Fleur Delacour, como se fosse óbvio.

Com efeito, Patrick Diggory aproximou-se do grupo de raparigas desemparelhadas e pediu a Fleur que lhe concedesse uma dança. Fleur deu um sorrisinho convencido em direcção ao grupo e afastou-se com o rapaz, que era ainda mais bonito que o falecido irmão. Marietta deu um suspiro aborrecido.

- Esta festa tem muito poucos rapazes para meu gosto – resmungou a rapariga.

Gabrielle e Sayuri não se pronunciavam. Renee sabia que Gabrielle era ainda muito nova para dançar com rapazes mais velhos. Ela devia estar extremamente aborrecida. Mas Sayuri era da idade dela. Podia muito bem ir dançar. Renee começou a conversar com ela, e achou-a muito simpática e nada fútil. Conversaram durante um pedaço, mas foram interrompidas por um rapaz muito moreno: Blaise Zabini.

- Posso roubá-la por uma dança, cara menina Swan? – Renee não conseguiu decifrar o significado escondido nessas palavras. Talvez não houvesse nenhum. Por isso, aceitou o convite, desculpando-se a Sayuri.

Renee ficou admirada com Blaise. Nunca pensara que ele dançasse tão bem. E, melhor ainda, não aproveitava para se atirar a ela.

- Não sabia que dançavas tão bem, Zabini.

- Isso foi um elogio? – perguntou o moreno, continuando a dança. – E, _aqui_, podes tratar-me por Blaise. Mas quando voltarmos à escola voltamos a ser inimigos.

Renee riu. Por incrível que parecesse, começava a achar Blaise um pouco mais simpático.

- Olha, podes fazer-me um favor? – murmurou Renee.

- Um Slytherin a fazer um favor a uma Gryffindor? – ironizou o rapaz. – Mas diz.

- Podes convidar aquela japonesa para dançar? Ela é simpática e está muito sozinha.

Blaise sorriu, aquele sorriso misterioso que fazia com que imensas raparigas de Hogwarts suspirassem.

- OK. E tu danças com quem?

Uma voz atrás da rapariga respondeu à pergunta:

- Comigo.

Renee virou-se repentinamente, dando de caras com Draco Malfoy.

- Contigo?! – admirou-se a rapariga. – É que nem penses. – virou-se para Blaise com intenção de lhe dizer que não dançava com ninguém, mas este já tinha ido buscar Sayuri.

Nesse instante, a banda começou a tocar uma balada. Sem pedir permissão, Draco puxou Renee para si, conseguindo sentir as belas curvas da rapariga contra si. Colocou as mãos na cintura da rapariga, que estava visivelmente incomodada com a proximidade do loiro. Este era quase uma cabeça mais alto que ela, pelo que faziam um par bonito. Renee sentiu os olhos da mãe nela, e tratou de fingir que estava à-vontade. Reprimindo uma onda de repulsa repentina, rodeou o pescoço do loiro com os braços, ficando ainda mais perto dele. Ela conseguia sentir a respiração descontrolada dele nos seus cabelos.

- Algum problema? – sussurrou ao ouvido dele.

- Problema? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Pareces… incomodado.

- Eu? Diria mais que és tu que não te sentes confortável com esta proximidade. – comentou, dando uma risada maliciosa, que tinha algo de nervosa.

- Deves pensar que tens algum efeito sobre mim.

- E não tenho?

Renee riu antes de responder:

- Não.

Nisto, o rapaz puxou-a ainda mais para ele, ficando completamente colados um ao outro. Começou a baixar as mãos que tinha na cintura dela, baixando-as lentamente até às ancas de Renee. Então, deu um beijo na testa da rapariga. Renee estremeceu. Estava desconfortável. Não aguentava estar assim.

Como que um milagre, a música terminou. Renee soltou-se de Draco e saiu dali. Correu pelo hall até que chegou à porta de casa. Abriu-a e embrenhou-se no jardim da Mansão. Dirigiu-se para o seu refúgio, o local perto da fonte. A fonte era uma enorme escultura de dois cisnes que deitavam repuxos de água pela boca. Não estava lá ninguém. A rapariga controlou a respiração, mas o seu coração ainda batia fortemente dentro do seu peito. Encostou-se à borda empedrada da fonte, olhando o céu. Estava uma bela noite de Verão, com uma grande Lua cheia a iluminar o jardim. Milhares de estrelas cintilantes povoavam o céu escuro. Renee fechou os olhos de um verde-água cristalino e respirou fundo. Estava tão absorta que nem ouviu os passos que se aproximavam.


	3. A Bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo III – A Bordo do Expresso de Hogwarts**

A bela e escarlate locomotiva soltava uma coluna de fumo cinzento-escuro. A plataforma estava a abarrotar de alunos despedindo-se das famílias, à semelhança dos anos anteriores.

- Adeusinho – despediu-se Gabriella, mal as duas irmãs pousaram os pés na plataforma. – Vemo-nos em Hogwarts – e, maldosamente, acrescentou: – infelizmente.

A rapariga mais velha lançou um olhar de ódio à irmã e dirigiu-se em direcção à entrada do comboio. Renee suspirou, lembrando-se da cena que a irmã fizera na noite da festa, logo após Renee ter fugido para os jardins:

_Renee abrira os olhos violentamente quando sentiu uma mão fina a bater-lhe na face com muita força. Olhara confusa para a rapariga que se encontrava em frente dela, visivelmente alterada. Ainda com a mão sobre o sítio onde levara a estalada, perguntara:_

_- Porque fizeste isto, Gabriella?_

_- Ainda perguntas? – vociferara a loira, olhando para a irmã com um ódio louco. – Quem te manda atirares-te ao Draco? Ao meu Draco?_

_Renee ficara muito confusa. Não sabia que a irmã namorava com o Malfoy mais novo._

_- Tu namoras com o Draco?_

_- E o que é que tu tens a ver com isso? – cuspira Gabriella. – Mas sim, namoro com ele. Por isso, não quero que te andes a atirar a ele, percebido?_

_A rapariga mais nova arregalara os olhos._

_- EU? A ATIRAR-ME A ELE?! – sem se conseguir conter, Renee dera uma forte gargalhada. – Só podes estar a gozar comigo._

_- Não te faças de sonsa – sibilara Gabriella, enchendo as palavras de ódio._

_- Ouve, fica lá com o teu Draco que eu não o quero para nada. Mas não digas que eu me estava a atirar a ele, porque não é verdade. Ele é que se estava a atirar a mim!_

_Gabriella dera uma gargalhada histérica._

_- Deves achar-te muito boa, não? O Draco tem classe. Nunca iria andar atrás duma traidora de sangue como tu._

_Sem saber porquê, Renee sentira-se magoada com as palavras da irmã. Não pelo facto de ela a ter chamado traidora de sangue, a isso ela já estava mais que habituada. Fora outra coisa que a magoara._

_- Bem, estás avisada. Se te voltares a meter com o meu namorado, vais ter problemas – ameaçara a loira._

Mas essas recordações esvaíram-se do seu pensamento mal viu um aglomerado de cabeças ruivas. Após ter verificado que a irmã não se encontrava por perto, dirigiu-se alegremente para o local onde os Weasleys se encontravam. Mrs. Weasley beijava os filhos um a um, deixando-os bastante embaraçados. Quando chegou a vez de Fred, este resmungou amigavelmente:

- Ó mãe, não achas que já estamos um bocadinho velhos para isto?

Mrs. Weasley assumiu uma expressão indignada.

- Tu tiras à tua mãe o prazer de dar um beijo nessa tua bochecha fofa?

Fred fez uma careta e baixou-se para a mãe lhe poder dar um beijo. Mesmo assim, a pobre Mrs. Weasley tinha que se pôr em bicos de és para chegar à bochecha do filho. Nesse momento, George viu Renee e correu para ela, safando-se, assim, de um beijo constrangedor. O ruivo abraçou-a e encostou a sua boca ao ouvido dela:

- Mesmo a tempo, Renee.

Renee não conseguiu abafar a risada que dera. Mas, no momento seguinte, fora logo abraçada por Ginny, uma das suas melhores amigas.

- Tive tantas saudades tuas! – confessou a ruiva, corada pela emoção.

Renee apertou mais o abraço, respondendo:

- Eu também senti imenso a tua falta!

As duas raparigas ficaram abraçadas durante mais algum tempo, até que Fred tocou no ombro de Ginny.

- Ei, Ginny, nós também queremos cumprimentar a nossa cara amiga Renee!

Ginny deu um sorriso maroto e deitou a língua de fora, mas acabou por largar a amiga. De seguida, Renee foi abraçada por cada membro da família Weasley ali presente, excepto por Percy. Este era o único Weasley que não nutria uma simpatia especial pela rapariga de cacheados cabelos castanhos.

Após muitos abraços, Renee teve espaço suficiente para respirar.

- As férias foram boas? – perguntou a rapariga de cabelos castanhos, interessada.

- Sim, foram muito boas – respondeu Mrs. Weasley, mostrando um grande sorriso a Renee.

- Mas teriam sido melhores se tivesses vindo para A Toca… - lamuriou-se Ginny.

Renee encolheu os ombros tristemente e suspirou:

- Oh, já sabes como são os meus pais…

- Bem, vamos entrar no comboio ou não? – impacientou-se Ron, que acabara de ver Hermione a entrar para a máquina vermelha.

Despediram-se de Mrs. Weasley e entraram no comboio. Os gémeos desapareceram logo, e Ron disse que ia ter com os amigos, deixando Ginny e Renee sozinhas.

- Achas que a Luna já cá está?

A ruiva acenou afirmativamente – Ela costuma chegar sempre cedíssimo – informou.

Arrastaram-se pelo corredor, cumprimentando dezenas de caras conhecidas. Encontraram, finalmente, a amiga de cabelos loiros, sentada sozinha num compartimento.

A loira levantou o olhar e soltou um grito, saltando para cima das amigas e apertando-as quase até sufocarem.

- Tive tantas saudades vossas…

Depois de se sentarem, Luna limpou os olhos, que haviam ficado molhados pela emoção. Conversaram sobre as férias, sobre as expectativas para o novo ano e muito mais coisas, sempre a brincarem e a matarem as saudades.

De repente, a porta do compartimento abriu-se, revelando um rapaz pálido e os seus dois capangas corpulentos.

- Olhem quem temos aqui – desdenhou Malfoy, olhando provocante para Renee. Este olhar não passou despercebido às outras duas raparigas, mas elas nada disseram. – A Lunática, a Doninha-Ruiva e a Swan-Escolhe-Mal-Os-Amigos. Que trio encantador.

Luna baixou a cabeça melancolicamente, fingindo estar interessada nos seus pés, e Renee mordeu o lábio inferior. Mas Ginny não aceitava facilmente os insultos.

- Ó Malfoy, e ires passear, não? É que o ar está a ficar um bocadinho contaminado…

- Não me dirijas a palavra, sua ruiva traidora de sangue.

- E quem é que me vai impedir. Tu? – a ruiva riu-se com maldade. – Desinfecta, Malfoy!

- Eu não acarto ordens de coelhas como tu – sibilou o loiro, desviando, por segundos, o olhar de Renee.

- Malfoy, sai – ordenou Renee, numa voz fria.

O rapaz olhou espantado para a rapariga que falara por último e, por incrível que pareça, abandonou o compartimento.

- O que foi isto? – perguntou Ginny, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Renee não percebeu que a pergunta lhe fora dirigida, e olhava a janela com uma expressão impenetrável.

- Renee? – chamou a ruiva, tocando no ombro da amiga.

Renee estremeceu, como se acabasse de ser acordada.

- O que foi aquilo?

Agora já não era a ruiva a perguntar, mas sim Luna. Renee olhou para as amigas e suspirou.

- Se querem saber porque é que ele me obedeceu, eu não faço a mínima ideia.

- Hum. Mas não era só isso que eu queria saber. E penso que a Luna também acha o mesmo que eu - disse Ginny, após receber a confirmação da loira. – Porque é que o Malfoy não desviava os olhos de ti?

- Estão doidas? – inquiriu Renee, muito rapidamente. – É claro que ele não estava a olhar para mim!

Ginny e Luna olharam para a amiga, desconfiadas. Renee lançou-lhes um olhar indignado.

- Não acreditam em mim, é isso?

- Não, não é isso. Mas achamos que aconteceu alguma coisa… e gostávamos que nos contasses – murmurou Luna, fixando os seus olhos azuis nos de Renee.

- Oh, está bem. Mas não foi nada de especial… - informou a rapariga.

Renee contou o que se passara na festa, inclusive a simpatia de Blaise e o que Malfoy fizera ao dançar com ela. Quando acabou de contar, as duas amigas olhavam para ela com pena.

- Pobre Renee, o que tu tens que aturar… - sussurrou Luna, abraçando a amiga.

- Esse Malfoy está a precisar de uma liçãozinha… Talvez peça ao Fred e ao George para que lhe preguem uma partidinha – declarou Ginny, com um brilhozinho no olhar.

- Eu até tenho pena do Malfoy… Sabem que ele namora com a minha irmã?

- Com a Víbora? – espantou-se Ginny. – Realmente, coitado dele.

As três raparigas riram com gosto, mas foram interrompidas por uma mulher sorridente:

- Querem alguma coisa dos carrinhos, meninas?

As três raparigas levantaram-se de um salto e dirigiram-se ao carrinho da comida. Luna comprou uns pequenos doces de açúcar em forma de fadas e três varinhas de alcaçuz, Renee comprou três sapos de chocolate e uma enorme embalagem de feijões de todos os sabores da Bertie Bott e Ginny, comprou, timidamente, um pastel de abóbora. Despediram-se da mulher do carrinho e entraram novamente no compartimento. Luna e Renee dividiram tudo aquilo que tinham comprado, enquanto Ginny as olhava com ar desolado.

- Desculpem, mas só tinha dinheiro para isto – mostrou o pequeno pastel de abóbora, quase tão laranja como o cabelo da Weasley.

As outras duas raparigas sorriram compreensivamente:

- Não te preocupes, nós comprámos o suficiente para as três.

Ginny sorriu e começou a comer um sapo de chocolate que Renee lhe estendera.

Quando a viagem estava quase no fim, as três amigas decidiram abrir o pacote extra-grande dos feijões de todos os sabores. Tiraram, a medo, alguns feijões e divertiram-se a descreverem o sabor de cada um umas às outras.

Passado algum tempo, o comboio começou a abrandar e, finalmente, parou.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_O terceiro capítulo da minha nova fic já está no ar! Tenho que pedir desculpa às minhas duas leitoras, __**Ireth**__ e __**Anna Sophia**__, por os capítulo estarem tão pequenos e com tão poucas ideias, mas eu sou sempre assim nos inícios das fics… E também não tenho muitas reviews para me incentivarem, não é? Devo um ENORME agradecimento às duas pessoas acima mencionadas por lerem a fic e comentarem. __**Muito obrigado às duas, as vossas reviews são muito importantes para mim!**_

_Amanhã actualizarei o quarto capítulo da fic… Espero que tenham gostado deste e apreciem o próximo!_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_


	4. Finalmente em casa

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo IV – Finalmente em casa**

Renee assistiu entusiasmada à Selecção. Gostava sempre de ver os mais novos a arrastarem-se nervosos pelo centro do Salão e serem seleccionados. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de quando fora a sua vez, e da sua alegria ao ser colocada em Gryffindor. Percorreu a mesa enfeitada de vermelho, observando os rostos daqueles que agora eram os seus maiores companheiros.

Depois da Selecção, Renee banqueteou-se com fartura, tal como o resto das pessoas presentes naquela sala. Quando terminou a refeição, a rapariga deixou o seu olhar passear pela mesa dos Professores. Mas a rapariga gelou quando fitou uma mulher que envergava um ridículo e felpudo casaquinho cor-de-rosa vivo e estava sentada ao lado da professora McGonagall. «Oh, não» pensou Renee, nervosa «Ela, não… por favor.»

Nisto, Dumbledore levantou-se mais uma vez e fez um pequeno discurso, dando as novamente as boas-vindas a todos os alunos e enumerando a habitual lista dos objectos proibidos em Hogwarts. Por fim, o director fez as apresentações dos novos elementos do corpo docente.

Foi com espanto, e, ao mesmo tempo, horror, que Renee viu Dolores Umbridge a interromper Dumledore e começar um longo e horrivelmente aborrecido discurso. Renee não ouviu uma única palavra do que a hedionda mulher disse, tal como muitos dos seus colegas. Renee bufou «Porque é que ela tem que estar aqui?» A rapariga já sabia que não fora por causa dela que Umbridge viera para a escola, mas sim por causa do Ministério, mas também sabia que a sua mãe e o seu pai usariam a nova professora de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra para a controlarem.

- Ei, o que é que se passa? – sussurrou Ginny ao ouvido da amiga.

Renee olhou com uma cara sofredora para a ruiva e respondeu:

- Estás a ver aquela perua cor-de-rosa? – indicou com a cabeça a mesa dos professores.

Ginny assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ela é do Ministério, e dá-se "muito bem" com a minha mãe. E eu tenho a certeza que a minha _querida_ mãe vai aproveitar para me espiar através dela...

A morena expeliu o ar por entre os dentes e fez uma careta aborrecida. Ginny preparava-se para confortar a amiga, mas, nesse momento, Dumbledore dispensou os alunos e uma enorme chinfrineira encheu o Salão.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Renee e Ginny foram as últimas a chegar à Sala Comum de Gryffindor, pois ainda haviam ido acompanhar Luna à entrada da Sala Comum de Ravenclaw. Por isso, quando transpuseram a abertura detrás do retrato da Dama Gorda, a Sala Comum estava já cheia de gente. Os irmãos de Ginny, Fred e George, afixavam qualquer cosia no quadro de avisos, mas Renee não ligou. «Mais uma das maluquices deles» imaginou, com ternura. A um canto, Hermione despedia-se de Harry e Ron. Renee fez tenção de ir ter com o trio, mas Ginny agarrou-a por um braço. Renee olhou para ela com uma expressão de interrogação, mas a amiga limitou-se a abanar a cabeça. A rapariga de cabelos castanhos lançou-lhe um olhar de «já-falamos-sobre-isso-não-penses-que-te-escapas» e arrastou a ruiva por um braço até ao dormitório das raparigas. Este estava ainda vazio e, por isso, as duas amigas puderam escolher as camas. Renee atirou a sua mala para cima da cama ao lado da janela e Ginny colocou-se na cama ao lado da morena.

- Agora vais contar-me o que se passa – declarou Renee. E não era uma pergunta.

Ginny fez uma careta pensativa, como que estivesse a ponderar o assunto, e depois disse:

- Depois de todo este tempo, eu ainda não consegui esquecer o Harry…

- Mas tu não andavas com o Michael? – espantou-se a morena, enquanto se enfiava numa camisa de noite muito _feminina_.

- Linda camisa de noite – gozou a ruiva.

Renee lançou um olhar fulminante à amiga.

- Não mudes de conversa. Andas com o Michael Corner ou não?

Ginny acanhou-se e respondeu:

- Ando.

A face de Renee assumiu uma expressão confusa, e esta pediu uma explicação.

- Eu ando com o Michael – começou Ginny. – Mas…

- Mas…?

- Ó pá, tu sabes como eu gosto do Harry!

- Então porque andas com o Michael? – quis saber Renee.

- Bem… a ideia foi da Hermione…

- Da Hermione?! – interrompeu a morena, franzindo o sobrolho.

- Sim! Deixas-me falar? – perguntou Ginny, levemente aborrecida. – A Hermione disse que talvez fosse bom eu começar a sair com outros rapazes, para ver se eu descontraía quando estava ao pé do Harry.

A ruiva calou-se abruptamente. Um grande grupo de raparigas entrara no dormitório, fazendo uma grande algazarra.

- Oláaaaaaa! – gritou Lavender.

As recém-chegadas saudaram Renee e Ginny e ocuparam as restantes camas. Quando já estavam todas instaladas e vestidas com os próprios pijamas, começou a "festa". Era sempre assim no início de cada ano. As raparigas de Gryffindor, que eram todas muito unidas, deitavam-se relativamente cedo e conversavam até muito tarde.

- Então? Quero saber os rapazitos de cada uma! – disse Angelina.

- Eu ando com o Michael Corner, aquele de Ravenclaw – informou Ginny, muito à-vontade.

- Mas tu não gostavas do Potter? – questionou Alicia.

- Err… _Gostava_, dizes bem. Agora gosto do Michael – mentiu a ruiva, convincente.

- Eu vou pedir o Fred em namoro – anunciou Angelina, toda contente.

- O meu irmão? – admirou-se Ginny.

- Sim… Achas que ele aceita?

- Ora, ele é doido por ti – declarou a ruiva, para felicidade da capitã da equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

- Esta escola, para mim, já perdeu todo o interesse – suspirou Lavender, enquanto pintava as unhas dos pés de cor-de-rosa.

- Porquê? – perguntou Parvati.

- Bem, o Wood foi-se embora e o Diggory…

- Pois – apressou-se a concordar Parvati.

- Giros, giros… são aqueles dois de Slytherin… - opinou Demelza Robins, entre um sorriso envergonhado.

- Quem?! – exclamou Ginny, que tinha Slytherinofobia.

- O Malfoy e o Zabini… - murmurou a rapariga.

- Lá giros são… - concordou Katie.

- Mas são uns anormais do pior – contrapôs Hermione, falando pela primeira vez.

Todas as cabeças viraram-se para a sabe-tudo.

- O que é que foi?! – inquiriu Hermione, levantando o queixo.

- Tu ainda não nos disseste de quem gostas… - lembrou-se Alicia, fazendo uma expressão de detective.

- Eu… - começou a sabe-tudo.

- Ela gosta do meu irmão – interrompeu-a Ginny.

Hermione corou e tentou disfarçar.

- Hum… Vocês estão sempre a discutir… Duvido que ele goste de ti – cuspiu Lavender, frontal.

Ginny lançou um olhar de "cala-já-essa-boca-senão-levas" a Lavender e esta calou-se.

- Eu não disse que gosto dele – disse Hermione, baixinho.

- Pois, pois… 'Tá bem, 'tá… - murmurou alguém.

Nenhuma das raparigas acreditava que Hermione não estivesse apaixonada pelo irmão mais novo de Ginny.

- Renee? E tu?

- Eu?! – admirou-se a rapariga.

- De quem é que gostas? – interrogou Parvati.

- Eu?! De ninguém.

- Hum… Não sei se acredito – disse Lavender, que agora estava a pôr brilhantes nas unhas recém pintadas. – Não andas a sair com ninguém?

- Como se alguém quisesse sair comigo… - sussurrou Renee, tristemente.

- Oh, não sejas parva – exclamou Ginny. – Montes de rapazes quiseram ir contigo ao baile de Natal do ano passado!

- Pois foi! – concordou Angelina, e começou a contar pelos dedos: - O Ron, o Harry, o George, o Wood, o Seamus, o Zabini e o McMillan… Ainda não me explicaste porque é que não foste como nenhum, preferindo ir com o Neville.

- Eu também nunca percebi essa história… - murmurou Demelza.

Renee, vendo aí uma escapatória para a pergunta inicial, respondeu prontamente:

- Todos os outros tinham hipóteses de arranjar uma rapariga mais bonita que eu para ir ao baile. Enquanto que o Neville, coitado, não tinha mais ninguém que se dispusesse a ir com ele!

Nesse instante, uma figura alta e rígida entrou no dormitório.

- Meninas, não acham que já são horas de irem dormir? – perguntou a professora McGonagall, com cara de poucos amigos.

Renee olhou para o seu relógio e viu as horas: eram três da manhã.

- Desculpe, Professora. Nós vamos calar-nos – desculpou-se Hermione, falando por todas.

McGonagall abandonou o dormitório, que mergulho no mais profundo silêncio. Passados uns minutos, já se ouviam as respirações pesadas de quase todas as raparigas. Apenas Renee continuava desperta, olhando o tecto do dormitório. «Finalmente cheguei a casa» pensou a rapariga, feliz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Este é o último capítulo que posto antes de ir de férias… Na próxima semana não vou postar nenhum, mas prometo que, quando voltar, posto um cheio de acção. OK? Então fica combinado! _

_Obrigado à __**Anna Sophia**__, à __**Claire Evans**__ e à __**Ireth**__ pelas reviews! São um grande incentivo que me dão!_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_


	5. Uma ideia brilhante

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo V – Uma ideia brilhante**

As primeiras semanas de aulas passaram a correr. Renee, Ginny e Luna passavam a maior parte do tempo na biblioteca, a fazerem os trabalhos de casa.

- Fogo! Os professores este ano estão passados! – resmungou Ginny, escrevinhando as últimas frases do seu testamento sobre uma guerra entre trolls e feiticeiros, para História da Magia.

- Nem temos tempo para nos divertirmos – reclamou Luna, fazendo beicinho.

- E não é este ano que temos os NPFs! – exclamou Renee, atafulhada de papéis. - Imagina só os trabalhos de casa que vamos ter para o ano!?

As três raparigas suspiraram, infelizes. Arrumaram as sacas e puseram-se a caminho do Salão, para almoçarem.

Mal chegaram ao Salão, Luna despediu-se das amigas e foi para a mesa dos Ravenclaw, enquanto que Ginny e Renee se sentaram numa ponta da mesa de Gryffindor. Hermione juntou-se a elas, ostentando uma expressão entusiasmada.

- Tenho uma proposta a fazer-vos – murmurou a morena, falando baixinho para que mais ninguém conseguisse ouvir.

- Diz.

- É assim, vocês também andam descontentes com as aulas - se é que se pode chamar aulas àquilo - …com as aulas da professora Umbridge.

As duas raparigas assentiram. E era verdade: as "aulas" de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra eram uma pasmaceira. Não se praticavam feitiços, os alunos limitavam-se a ler um hediondo livro intitulado "Teoria da Magia Defensiva 4".

- Bem, eu pensei que talvez fosse bom nós começarmos a aprender _a sério_ Defesa Contra a Magia Negra.

- Mas como? – questionou Ginny, colocando uma madeixa de cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha.

- O Harry ensinava-nos. Ele é óptimo na disciplina e…

- É uma óptima ideia! – exclamou Renee, abanando entusiasticamente com a cabeça. – O Harry é o melhor professor que podemos ter! Ele já lutou contra o…o Quem-Nós-Sabemos!

- E ele aceita? – inquiriu a ruiva.

- Pois… - suspirou Hermione, hesitante. – Eu… eu ainda não falei com ele…

- Então fala – declarou Renee. – E depois diz-nos qualquer coisa.

- Está bem – assentiu a sabe-tudo.

- Isto vai ser fantástico – sussurrou Ginny, com os olhos a brilharem.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Duas semanas depois, Hermione voltou a falar sobre o assunto às duas Gryffindors.

- Já falei com o Harry – informou.

- E então? – quis saber Ginny.

Hermione passou uma mão pelo cabelo e disse:

- Ele, ao princípio, reagiu bastante mal… Mas já concordou! – concluiu Hermione, sorrindo muito abertamente.

- E ele vai ensinar-nos só a nós… ou também a outras pessoas? – interrogou Renee, com um brilho especial no olhar.

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

- Eu ainda não sei quem é que vai a essa espécie de aulas, mas, em princípio, não seremos só nós. Passem a palavra a quem pensem que pode estar interessado, mas não dêem muito nas vistas, OK?

- 'Tá bem – concordou a ruiva.

- E depois, vamos reunir-nos com as pessoas interessadas e combinar tudo.

"Quando" e "Onde" foram as duas perguntas que Renee colocou.

- No Cabeça de Javali, na próxima visita a Hogsmead. Está bem?

As duas raparigas acenaram que sim.

- Então fica combinado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Renee e Ginny andavam ansiosas pela reunião de Hogsmead. Tinham contado a Luna, e esta partilhara o entusiasmo das amigas. As três andavam pelos cantos a imaginar o que iriam aprender.

- Eu gostava que ele me ensinasse a produzir um Patronus – confessara Luna, com um olhar sonhador.

Por isso, quando chegou o dia marcado, Ginny, Renee e Luna mal podiam conter o entusiasmo. Ginny trouxera Michael Corner, e dois amigos deste: Anthony Goldstein e Terry Boot. Enquanto caminhavam os seis em direcção ao Cabeça de Javali, Renee sentia-se deveras embaraçada. Luna caminhava à frente, seguida por Terry Boot, que a olhava com um olhar hesitante, como se ponderasse se ela era louca ou não. Ginny e Michael andavam abraçados, trocando uns beijos de quando a quando. Renee ia a "encerrar o desfile", enquanto o rapaz chamado Anthony a olhava com um olhar cobiçoso. Alguns passos mais à frente, Anthony chegara-se mais perto da rapariga de cabelos encaracolados e passara-lhe uma mão pelos ombros. Renee encolheu-se, mas não fez qualquer comentário.

De súbito, Renee ouviu uma voz conhecida.

- Não sabia que andavas com esse paspalho, Swan – escarnecera Draco Malfoy.

- Deves ter muito a ver com quem eu ando – respondeu Renee, atrevida.

Anthony percebera aquela frase como um incentivo para "avançar", e agarrou a morena com mais força. De repente, puxou-a para si, mesmo ali no meio da rua, e deu-lhe um beijo.

Draco Malfoy olhava o par com um misto de fúria e espanto, e desapareceu numa ruela sem dizer uma palavra.

Renee, ainda atordoada com a atitude do Ravenclaw, soltou-se do abraço dele. Mas tinham acabado de chegar ao Cabeça de Javali, por isso ninguém deu importância a isso.

O _pub _era pequeno e sujo, mas estava cheio… por alunos de Hogwarts. Todos os alunos estavam sentados em redor de duas mesas redondas e pareciam ansiosos. Renee olhou em redor. Ginny havia-se separado de Michael, e conversavam como se fossem apenas amigos.

- Chegámos tarde? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não – respondeu Hermione. – Ainda nem chegou toda a gente!

Harry arregalou os olhos, mas nada disse.

Depois do grupo de seis, ainda chegou mais gente: Zacharias Smith, que vinha sozinho, e, por fim, Fred e George, acompanhados por Lee Jordan.

Finalmente, a reunião começou. Hermione começou a explicar em que consistia a sua ideia. Depois, Harry fez um _pequeno _discurso sobre a sorte que tivera e isso tudo e, por fim, alguns dos presentes fizeram perguntas.

Enquanto isso, Renee passeava o olhar por entre os presentes. Para além de Harry, Hermione, Ron, os Ravenclaw que haviam acompanhado Renee e as amigas e os alunos que haviam chegado depois delas, estavam lá: Neville, Lavender, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil e a sua irmã, Padma Patil, Cho Chang e Marietta Edgecombe (que fingiu que não conhecia Renee), Angelina, Alicia e Katie, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan e Justin Flinch-Fletchley e Colin e Dennis Creevey. O olhar de Renee brilhou ao passar ela mesa. «Se _ele _está aqui, é porque vai às "aulas". Tenho um pressentimento que as aulas, então, vão ser ainda mais interessantes» pensou Renee, inconscientemente. Quando deu conta do rumo que os seus pensamentos levavam, forçou-se a desviar a sua atenção para a conversa que decorria nesse momento.

- Então todos concordam em receber lições do Harry? – inquiriu Hermione, empunhando uma pena.

Um murmúrio de assentimento encheu a sala. Hermione estendeu a pena a Neville e estendeu-lhe também um pedaço de papel.

- Então gostaria que todos assinassem o seu nome aqui nesta folha – anunciou Hermione.

Uma longa fila formou-se atrás de Neville, para poderem assinar o pergaminho.

Recolhidas todas as assinaturas, Hermione passou ao tema seguinte: a frequência das "aulas".

- Não pode coincidir com os nossos treinos de Quidditch – avisou Angelina.

- Nem com os nossos – concordou Cho, que estava na equipa de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

- Nem com os nossos – acrescentou Zacharias Smith, de Hufflepuff.

Por fim, lá chegaram ao acordo que as aulas seriam uma vez por semana, mas o local ficou em aberto. Não tinham encontrado nenhum local grande o suficiente, e, ao mesmo tempo, seguro.

- Então depois eu comunico-vos a data e o local da primeira aula – informou Hermione, sempre prestável.

Os alunos começaram a sair do _pub _em grupos de dois ou de três. Cho lançou um olhar de despedida a Harry e saiu, acompanhada por Marietta.

- Não gosto nada da maneira como ela olha para o Harry – resmungou Ginny, de maneira a apenas Renee e Luna conseguirem ouvir.

Luna olhou para a ruiva e encolheu os ombros, como se dissesse "não-podes-fazer-nada-quanto-a-ela-gostar-ou-não-dele". Ginny bufou aborrecida e arrastou as amigas e os Ravenclaw para fora do Cabeça de Javali.

O grupo passeou pelas ruas de Hogsmead, fazendo uma paragem na Doces do Duques. Michael comprou uma caixa de bombons a Ginny, que lhe agradeceu dando-lhe um grande e lambuzado beijo com sabor a chocolate. Renee olhou tristemente para o rapaz, que não sabia que o coração da ruiva não lhe pertencia. Suspirou ruidosamente e saiu da loja, após terem todos feito as suas compras.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Na segunda-feira seguinte, um novo decreto (como aquele de Dolores Umbridge ter sido nomeada Grande Inquisidora de Hogwarts) estava afixado no quadro de avisos da Sala Comum de Gryffindor. Um grupo de alunos reunia-se em volta dele, tentando ler as grandes letras negras.

_POR ORDEM DA GRANDE INQUISIDORA _

_DE HOGWARTS_

_Todas as associações, sociedades, equipas, grupos e clubes estudantis _

_são, a partir de agora, dissolvidos._

_Uma associação, sociedade, grupo ou clube fica aqui definido _

_como a reunião regular de três ou mais alunos._

_A autorização para o reagrupamento pode ser solicitada à _

_Grande Inquisidora _

_(Professora Umbridge)._

_Não pode existir qualquer associação, sociedade, equipa, grupo ou clube _

_Sem o conhecimento e a aprovação da Grande Inquisidora._

_Qualquer aluno que tenha formado ou pertença a uma_

_associação, sociedade, equipa, grupo ou clube que não tenha sido aprovado _

_pela Grande Inquisidora será expulso._

_O acima exposto encontra-se de acordo com o Decreto Educacional _

_Número Vinte e Quatro._

_Assinado: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Grande Inquisidora_

Renee arregalou os olhos ao ver isto. Virou-se para Ginny e murmurou:

- Não é possível… Quer dizer que já não podemos ir às _aulas _com o Harry?

- Não me parece… - respondeu, tristemente, a ruiva. – Ela descobriu. Mas como?

- Pode ter sido alguém que estava no pub. Ou então algum dos alunos que lá apareceram…

- Temos que avisar a Hermione.

As raparigas apressaram-se para o dormitório das raparigas e contaram tudo à sabe-tudo.

- Se foi alguém dos que escreveram o nome naquele papel, nós saberemos – informou Hermione, serena.

- Como? – perguntou Ginny, arqueando uma fina sobrancelha ruiva.

- Eu pus um feitiço naquele pergaminho, que faz os delatores ficarem com _bastante _acne.

Renee e Ginny riram-se com gosto.

- Renee! – chamou Angelina, com urgência. – Tenho um grande favor a pedir-te… Tens que ir falar com a Umbridge!

- Porquê? – estranhou a rapariga.

- Porque tens de lhe pedir autorização para a equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor poder voltar a treinar! Ela proibiu todas as equipas!

- E porquê eu? Eu nem faço parte da equipa!

- Porque ela conhece a tua mãe e, bem… eu pensei que talvez ela te desse ouvidos – confessou Angelina, com ar culpado.

- Fazemos assim, Angelina: tu vais falar com ela e pedes-lhe autorização. Se não conseguires, eu vou falar com ela. Está bem? – inquiriu Renee.

- Óptimo – assentiu Angelina, com um ar mais aliviado. – Obrigada, Renee.

- De nada.

- E aquela cena das aulas de Defesa? Andamos para a frente?

- Isso eu não sei – respondeu Renee – O que dizes, Hermione?

- Eu também não sei. Quando souber, digo-vos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Não há treino de Quidditch hoje – anunciou Angelina, desconsolada, para Harry e Ron.

- Porquê? A bruxa velha não te deu autorização? – perguntou Ron, com o sobrolho carregado.

- Não foi isso… Ela disse que precisava de tempo para ponderar… Ponderar uma ova! - respondeu Angelina, irritada.

Renee chegou-se ao pé da capitã da equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor e disse-lhe:

- Eu vou falar com ela. Não te preocupes.

O rosto de Angelina iluminou-se, e ela murmurou mil obrigados. Renee sorriu amigavelmente, despediu-se de Ginny e saiu da Sala Comum de Gryffindor.

Percorreu os corredores do castelo até chegar ao gabinete da professora de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra, no terceiro andar. Bateu à porta levemente e ouviu um "Entre" na voz esganiçada da professora. Renee empurrou a porta e entrou.

- Bom-dia, Renee – cumprimentou Umbridge, numa voz falsamente simpática.

Renee, agoniada por tanto cor-de-rosa, que enchia todas as paredes do gabinete, tartamudeou um "bom-dia" muito fraco.

- Sente-se, sente-se – convidou a professora, envolta num xaile de renda, que condizia com as cortinas rendadas que tapavam as janelas.

Renee obedeceu e sentou-se numa das cadeiras forradas a veludo rosa-vivo.

- O que a traz por cá? – inquiriu a professora, ajeitando o xaile.

- Eu vinha pedir-lhe autorização para a equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor poder voltar a treinar – informou Renee, numa voz totalmente desprovida de emoção.

- Como já disse àquela… humm… rapariga, preciso de ponderar no assunto.

- Por favor, professora Umbridge – implorou a rapariga.

- Oh, está bem – assentiu a professora, depois de revirar os olhos. – Mas agora, já que aqui está, queria falar de outro assunto consigo.

Renee franziu levemente o sobrolho, mas manteve-se calada.

- A sua mãe pediu-me para vigiar as suas companhias aqui em Hogwarts – começou Umbridge.

«Eu já sabia» resmungou Renee, mentalmente.

- E eu devo dizer-lhe que os seus amigos deixam muito a desejar – continuou a professora, implacável.

- Pois eu acho que eles são excelentes – cortou Renee, apertando os lábios.

A professora parou e fitou a rapariga com uma ponta de aborrecimento no olhar.

- Não seja insolente – grunhiu, olhando-a fixamente – Como estava a dizer, as suas companhias não são as melhores. Ouvi dizer que namora com Mr. Goldstein. É verdade?

Renee lembrou-se de Anthony e da maneira como o evitara nos últimos dias.

- Não, não é verdade. Posso saber quem lhe mentiu?

- Mr. Malfoy garantiu que vos vira a beijarem-se. Está a chamá-lo mentiroso?

- Estou, sim – mentiu Renee.

- Então está bem. Agora tenho uns assuntos a tratar. Gostaria que me deixasse sozinha. E aconselhava-a a arranjar amigos "melhores". Voltaremos a falar, Renee.

Renee saiu apressada do gabinete da bruxa horrível e correu até à Sala Comum.

- Consegui – exclamou, ao encontrar Angelina.

A rapariga abraçara-a e agradecera-lhe profundamente.

- Não foi nada de mais – respondeu Renee, sorrindo. Mas, por dentro, não lhe apetecia nada sorrir, depois da conversa com a nova espia da mãe.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hermione contara a Renee e Ginny que, finalmente, tinham encontrado um local bom para as "aulas". A primeira "aula" ficara combinada para essa noite, às oito horas, em frente à tapeçaria de Barnabás, _o Louco_, que ficava no sétimo andar.

O dia passou devagar, como se quisesse prolongar a ânsia de Renee, Ginny e Luna. Estas três tinham passado o tempo livre desse dia a avisar todas as pessoas que tinham estado no Cabeça de Javali. Quando, depois do jantar, chegou a hora marcada, as três não conseguiam esconder o nervosismo entusiasmado que as assaltava. Dirigiram-se, em passo _muito_ apressado, até ao local combinado. Uma porta envernizada encontrava-se mesmo em frente à tapeçaria, e Renee podia jurar que nunca a tinha visto lá.

As três raparigas entraram a medo e soltaram uma exclamação de espanto. Estavam perante uma sala enorme cujas paredes eram cobertas de prateleiras com as mais variadas coisas úteis: avisoscópios, sensores de segredos, e milhares de livros sobre Defesa Contra a Magia Negra.

- Isto é espectacular! – exclamou Ginny, dando saltinhos de alegria. – Como souberam disto?

Harry começou a explicar, mas logo chegaram mais membros das "aulas" e ele teve que interromper. Às oito horas em ponto, já todos aqueles que haviam estado no Cabeça de Javali se encontravam sentados nas almofadas de seda colorida que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

- Bem, este é o lugar que encontramos para as sessões de treino – começou Harry, hesitante.

- É fantástico! – exclamou Cho, seguida pelos murmúrios concordantes dos colegas.

Renee sentiu Ginny contrair-se a seu lado, mas não deu importância.

- Por onde é que começamos? – inquiriu Harry, ligeiramente nervoso.

- Acho que devíamos escolher um líder – sugeriu Hermione.

- O líder é o Harry – ripostou rapidamente Cho, fitando a sabe-tudo como se ela estivesse maluca.

Renee ouviu Ginny a rugir baixinho, e colocou uma mão no ombro da amiga, para a tranquilizar.

- Temos que ter um nome! – exclamou a ruiva, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia à face da Terra.

- Podíamos ser a Liga Anti-Umbridge! – propôs Angelina.

- Não! Vamos ser o Grupo "O Ministério da Magia são uns Idiotas"! – opinou Fred, rindo.

- Ou "O Harry é o Maior e o Ministério Cheira Mal"! – alvitrou George, libertando uma onde de risos.

- Talvez fosse melhor não andarmos aí a apregoar a quatro ventos o que estamos a fazer. Tem que ser algo mais discreto – aconselhou Renee.

- Pois é. Temos que arranjar algo que dê para o mencionarmos sem problemas – concordou Hermione.

- A Escola de Defesa – sugeriu Cho. – E abreviamos para ED.

- É, ED está bem – concordou Lee Jordan – Mas que signifique antes o Exército de Dumbledore, porque esse é o maior receio do Ministério, não é?

A decisão foi aprovada e a sessão de treino começou finalmente. Harry propôs começarem por treinar o feitiço _Expelliarmus_.

- Penso que será melhor formarem pares e começarem a treinar – disse o rapaz-que-sobreviveu, ainda hesitante na matéria de dar ordens.

Ginny olhou para Renee e depois para Luna.

- Como é que nos vamos dividir? – perguntou.

- Fica com a Luna – declarou Renee, olhando para o resto da sala.

- E tu? – inquiriu Luna, preocupada.

- Eu arranjo outro par – disse Renee, com um sorriso.

A rapariga percorreu a sala com o olhar, parando ao encontrar o olhar de Anthony Goldstein. Este começava a dirigir-se para ela, pelo que ela lhe virou costas e emparelhou-se com a única pessoa livre que encontrou: Neville. Anthony suspirou amargamente e juntou-se a Zacharias Smith.

A "aula" não correu mal, apesar de muito poucos conseguirem executar o feitiço na perfeição. Havia muitos feitiços mal lançados, que apenas empurravam as vítimas ligeiramente para trás. Neville conseguira desarmar Renee uma ou duas vezes, mas a rapariga tinha "ajudado" um bocadinho, fingindo estar distraída. Pelo canto do olho, Renee vira Harry muito entretido na conversa com Cho, e logo olhou para a amiga ruiva, preocupada. Esta fervilhava de raiva, e Renee quase que podia ver o fumo a sair dos ouvidos de Ginny. Essa fora uma das vezes em que Neville a Desarmara com sucesso.

Passado algum tempo, Harry anunciou que a sessão tinha terminado. Todos murmuraram, tristes, que queriam estar lá mais tempo.

A reunião seguinte ficara marcada para a quarta-feira seguinte, à mesma hora, no mesmo sítio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Aqui está o capítulo prometido! Teve acção ou não? E foi GRANDE! Esforcei-me imenso para o escrever, por isso espero que tenham gostado… Gostaram? Mandem-me reviews a dizer o que acharam, OK? Ah, e obrigado à __**Ireth Hollow **__(que tem uma fic fantástica, "Os Herdeiros do Mapa". Vão lá e leiam-na, porque é fabulosa!) e à __**Anna Sophia Potter **__(que tem acompanhado a fic desde o início, mandando sempre reviews ), por serem duas leitoras tão assíduas e fantásticas!_

_Talvez tenham achado este capítulo um bocado parecido com o último capítulo postado da "Quando os sonhos se tornam realidade…". Se acharam, peço desculpa, e agradecia que mo dissessem. Essas duas fics coincidem em alguns pontos, mas vão ser muito diferentes. Depois vocês vêem._

_Bem, já chega de Notas da Autora… Por isso:_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_

_PS: Algumas partes foram retiradas ou adaptadas do livro "Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fénix" da J. K. Rowling._


	6. Esclarecimentos

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo VI – Esclarecendo as coisas**

- A sessão do ED foi o máximo, não foi? – comentou Ginny, enquanto comia os seus ovos mexidos.

- Foi! – exclamou Renee, com um amplo sorriso – A Hermione teve uma ideia e peras!

Nisto, um enorme conjunto de corujas entrou no Salão, provocando grande agitação. Uma bela coruja-das-torres de cor bege pousou em frente a Renee, entornando um copo cheio de sumo de abóbora. Renee afagou a criatura e retirou o correio da sua pata estendida: um exemplar d' O Profeta Diário e um envelope lacrado com o brasão dos Swan.

- Como sempre, nada de interessante – lamentou-se Renee, colocando O Profeta de lado e abrindo o envelope.

Dentro do envelope encontrava-se uma carta escrita com uma caligrafia cuidada e floreada. Renee bufou e começou a ler:

_Querida filha,_

_Como estás? Como estão a correr as aulas? Tens falado com a Dolores? Ela disse-me certas coisas que me deixaram descontente. E foi por isso que te escrevi esta carta._

_Antes de mais, devo dizer-te que proíbo terminantemente de fazeres algo que seja contra as regras impostas pela Dolores. Ela contou-me que os grupos escolares foram proibidos, por isso, ai de ti que participes nalgum. Se eu descubro que andas a fazer algo às escondidas, juntamente com as tuas… "amiguinhas", estás metida em maus lençóis. Não penses que te estou a ameaçar, querida, estou apenas a zelar pelo teu bem-estar. Não queres ser expulsa dessa escola, pois não? Então trata de te portares bem._

_A Dolores disse-me também que continuas a andar com a menina Ginevra Weasley e a menina Luna Lovegood. Insistes em desobedecer-me? Sinceramente… pensei que fosses mais inteligente._

_Bem, querida filha, toma conta de ti._

_Beijos,_

_Gardenia Swan_

O nome da mãe de Renee era quase ilegível no meio de tantos floreados. Ginny inclinou-se para Renee para tentar ler a carta, mas esta foi rápida a escondê-la.

- É de quem? – quis saber a ruiva.

Renee suspirou e mostrou-lhe o envelope.

- O que é que a tua mãe queria desta vez? – inquiriu Ginny, que não suportava a mãe de Renee.

- Oh, o mesmo de sempre. Disse-me para deixar de andar contigo e com a Luna. – Renee encolheu os ombros. – E também disse para eu não me meter em nenhum "grupo de trabalho". Achas que a Umbridge Caquéctica lhe contou alguma coisa?

- Eu acho que a Cara-de-Sapo não sabe de nada, por isso não pode ter contado à tua mãe.

- Mas olha que ela parecia informada – objectou Renee, assumindo uma expressão inquieta.

- Bem, nós não podemos fazer nada, não é? – comentou a ruiva. – Queres desistir do ED?

- Eu não, mas…

- Nem mas nem meio mas, então. Se tu gostas do ED, não é a tua_ querida _mãe que te vai impedir, pois não? – perguntou Ginny, um pouco exaltada.

- É, tens razão. Eu gosto do ED e não vou desistir – afirmou Renee, com uma expressão decidida.

- Assim é que eu gosto! – exclamou a Weasley, enfiando uma colher de ovos mexidos na boca. – Aquele não é o Goldstein, a olhar para cá?

Renee corou e baixou o olhar.

- É sim! – insistiu Ginny. E vendo a expressão envergonhada da amiga, inquiriu: - Tu ainda não lhe disseste que não queres nada com ele?!

- Não – murmurou Renee, cabisbaixa.

- Ó amiga, tens que resolver isso! Já viste a carinha de triste com que ele está?!

- Pois…

- Vá, vai lá falar com ele – ordenou Ginny, empurrando a amiga para que ela se levantasse.

Renee lançou-lhe um olhar teimoso, mas levantou-se. Dirigiu-se à mesa dos Ravenclaw e pediu educadamente a Anthony para que fosse falar com ela. O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas levantou-se e seguiu Renee até fora do Salão.

- Bem, eu… Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa – declarou Renee, com o semblante entristecido.

Anthony olhou os pés, triste, e disse:

- O que é?

- Eu não gosto de ti – disse Renee, simplesmente. Talvez pensasse que fosse mais fácil para o rapaz se ela fosse directa.

- Então porque me deixaste beijar-te? – quis saber o rapaz, tristíssimo.

- Desculpa, Anthony. A sério que me sinto arrependida por te ter usado… para irritar uma pessoa.

O rapaz fitou-a, olhos nos olhos. Depois, murmurou, com sinceridade:

- Eu gosto de ti. A sério.

Isso foi como um balde de água fria lançado a Renee. Ela olhou-o espantada, pois não sabia que o rapaz gostava dela. Ela achava que ele só queria uma rapariga para beijar, ou, no máximo, se sentia atraído por ela.

- Desculpa, mais uma vez. Não queria que isto acontecesse – falou, baixinho.

- Ao menos podemos ser amigos? – perguntou o rapaz, com uma réstia de esperança a brilhar no olhar.

Renee sorriu tristemente a abraçou o rapaz.

- Claro – murmurou, sorrindo ternamente.

Anthony abriu um sorriso sincero e beijou a face da amiga.

- Obrigado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Então, como correu? – perguntou Ginny, quando Renee se voltou a reunir com ela.

- Mal – respondeu Renee. – Ele disse que gostava de mim.

- E tu?

Renee fez um esgar de arrependimento e disse:

- Eu disse-lhe que não gostava dele. Mas ficámos amigos.

Ginny riu-se.

- És tão inexperiente, amiga – suspirou Ginny. – Deste-lhe uma razão para ele continuar atrás de ti, sabias?

Renee arregalou os olhos e fez uma careta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Com efeito, Anthony Goldstein aproveitava as reuniões do ED para "travar amizade" com Renee. Nas duas reuniões após Renee lhe ter dito que não gostava dele como mais que um amigo, ele aproveitara para ficar emparelhado com ela, para treinar. Renee tentava ao máximo não pensar no assunto, mas era um bocado difícil. Como que um milagre para lhe desanuviar a cabeça, ia haver um jogo de Quidditch: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Renee foi ver o jogo, juntamente com Ginny e Luna, que usava o seu chapéu-leão.

- Aquele Ron está a deixar-se ir abaixo com a estúpida canção dos Slytherins – resmungou Ginny, vidrada no jogo.

Renee olhou com fúria para a arquibancada verde. Os alunos de Slytherin tinham composto uma canção bastante ofensiva sobre o irmão de Ginny, e cantavam-na a plenos pulmões, para desespero de todos os apoiantes de Gryffindor. Ron, ao ouvir a canção, ficava totalmente desnorteado, deixando entrar golos facílimos. Renee sacou da varinha e murmurou:

- _Silencio_.

A arquibancada ficou silenciosa. Os Slytherins continuavam a abrir e fechar a boca, mas nenhum som saía.

- Perfeito – murmurou Luna ao ouvido de Renee. E com isto, fez com que o seu chapéu desse um grande rugido.

Harry vira finalmente a _snitch _e mergulhara para a apanhar. De súbito, ouviu-se um enorme grito feminino:

- GANHÁMOS! – gritava Angelina, a plenos pulmões.

A arquibancada vermelha estava em festa, mas ainda conseguiu ver o _seeker _vermelho a cair da vassoura, derrubado por uma _bludger_.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Expulsos?! – berrou Angelina, com os olhos arregalados. – Como puderam ser expulsos?!

- Nós não tivemos culpa – choramingou Harry – Foi a bruxa da Umbridge!

- E agora?! – lamuriava-se Angelina, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Como vamos continuar a jogar sem três dos nossos melhores jogadores?!

- Temos que arranjar alguém que nos substitua! – exclamaram Fred e George, desanimados

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Aqui está mais um capítulo. Eu acho que este está fraquinho, mas precisava dele para arranjar a história. Desculpem:-s_

_Como já devem ter percebido, a parte do Quidditch foi baseada no livro. Mas tinha que dizer isto, não é?_

_Obrigado às duas almas caridosas que me mandaram reviews! Adoro-vos!_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_


	7. Para desespero de Ginny

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo VII – Para desespero de Ginny**

Foi numa das reuniões do ED em Dezembro que Angelina deu as boas novas:

- Já conseguimos substituir os expulsos!

- E quem são? – perguntou Harry, interessado.

- A Ginny Weasley é a nova _seeker_ e os _beaters_ são o Andrew Kirke e o Jack Sloper.

Ginny foi abraçada pelos colegas e Renee olhou-a, com certa inveja. Os pais nunca lhe haviam dado autorização para voar.

- Bem, vamos começar a treinar ou não? – bradou George, animado.

A Sala das Necessidades estava decorada com motivos natalícios, o que relembrara Renee da última carta da mãe:

_Querida filha,_

_Tenho-te a comunicar que tu e a tua irmã vão passar o Natal em Hogwarts, porque eu e o teu pai vamos fazer uma viagem de negócios ao Japão._

A rapariga acolhera com extrema felicidade a notícia. Os Natais em casa eram sempre aborrecidos e tristes, pois não havia qualquer espírito familiar. Mas agora não era tempo de pensar nisso. Renee concentrou-se e executou um Feitiço de Atordoar perfeito, atirando Neville para longe.

- Desculpa, Neville – tartamudeou, arrependida.

- Nã' faz mal – disse o rapaz, aceitando a mão que Renee lhe estenda para se levantar.

Todos os presentes haviam evoluído muitíssimo, especialmente Nevillle. Este último já conseguia Atordoar Renee uma em cada quatro vezes, o que era uma grande vitória.

- Estão a ficar realmente bons – felicitou Harry, sorrindo – Quando voltarmos de férias, podemos começar a praticar coisas mais difíceis… talvez até o Patronus.

Renee sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos de Luna. A loira estava muito excitada, e foi a falar de como achava os Patronus fofinhos e lindinhos durante o caminho todo até ao retrato da Dama Gorda. Aí, despediu-se de Renee e Ginny e foi-se embora. As duas raparigas entraram na Sala Comum e começaram a jogar xadrez bruxo.

Meia hora mais tarde, Harry entrou pela abertura da Dama Gorda, causando grande transtorno em Ginny. Renee percebeu que a mente da amiga se havia desligado da partida de xadrez e estava agora atenta à conversa entre o Harry, Ron e Hermione. Renee, fingindo pensar na próxima jogada, aproveitou para ouvir também.

- Porque é que demoraste tanto? – perguntou Ron.

O rapaz-que-sobreviveu não respondeu, limitando-se a ostentar uma expressão muito feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, espantada.

- Foi a Cho? Apanhou-te depois da reunião? – perguntou Hermione, despreocupada.

Renee sentiu a amiga a tentar controlar a respiração, quando Harry respondeu que sim.

- Beijaram-se? – inquiriu a sabe-tudo, com desembaraço.

Quando o rapaz acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, Ginny não se conseguiu conter e desatou a correr até ao dormitório. Renee, como se tivesse sido Atordoada, hesitou por um momento, mas logo desatou atrás dela. Esta confusão passou despercebida ao trio, que continuou a conversar.

- Ginny – murmurou a morena, ao ver a amiga debruçada sobre a cama.

A ruiva soluçava violentamente, com lágrimas gordas a escorrerem-lhe pelas faces. Renee aproximou-se da amiga e abraçou-a com força.

- Ele gosta dela, Renee – soluçou Ginny, desesperada. – Nunca vou ter hipóteses perante ela…

- Não penses assim – sussurrou Renee, afagando os cabelos ruivos da amiga. – Pode ter sido só um beijo.

Obviamente, Renee dissera a coisa errada, porque o choro da amiga subiu de tom.

- Não viste a cara dele?! Ele estava radiante! – chorou a ruiva, com os olhos inchados.

Renee não sabia o que dizer. Por isso, apenas abraçou a amiga com mais força.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Miss Weasley – chamou a professora McGonagall, abanando a ruiva, que dormia profundamente.

- Que se passa? – perguntou Renee, que acordara com o barulho, pois tinha o sono muito leve.

- Preciso de falar com a Miss Weasley – informou a professora, que estava despenteada e envergava um pijama velho.

Renee saltou da cama, pegou num copo e murmurou:

- _Aquamenti_.

Um jacto de água saiu da varinha da rapariga, enchendo o copo. Renee despejou a água em Ginny, que acordou de imediato.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ginny, estremunhada.

- Mr. Potter viu o seu pai a ser ferido… Tem que vir já ao gabinete do professor Dumbledore – explicou a professora, num tom assustado.

- A Renee pode vir comigo? – perguntou a ruiva, lançando um feitiço para arranjar o cabelo.

- A Miss Swan? – a professora baixou-se até Ginny e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido: - O seu pai estava em missão da Ordem. Talvez seja melhor a Miss Swan não ir, pois pode perceber algo que não deva.

Ginny afirmou com a cabeça.

- Renee, é melhor ficares aqui – aconselhou.

- Tudo bem – respondeu a rapariga de cabelos encaracolados, compreensiva.

Ginny e a professora despediram-se, e Renee foi deixada "sozinha" no dormitório, acompanhada apenas pelos ressonares das companheiras que dormiam, sem se aperceberem de nada.

Renee tentou adormecer, mas não conseguiu. Estava preocupada com a amiga. Estes últimos tempos tinham sido tão difíceis para ela… e agora isto. Renee suspirou e levantou-se. «Só espero que não seja nada de grave» pensou a rapariga, antes de se encostar à janela. Lá fora, a neve caía, aumentando ainda mais o já grande manto de neve que cobria os terrenos do castelo. À luz da Lua, os flocos rodopiantes adquiriam um tom azulado, que parecia quase feérico. Esta visão contribuiu para acalmar a rapariga de longos cabelos castanhos cacheados, que olhava a paisagem com uns belos olhos verde-água.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ginny mandara uma coruja a Renee, na manhã do dia seguinte. A rapariga abriu o envelope com pressa e leu:

_Minha querida Renee,_

_Antes de tudo, tenho que te pedir desculpa, mas não vou poder passar o Natal em Hogwarts. O meu pai está bastante mal e a minha mãe implorou para que eu ficasse com ele, mais os meus irmãos. Eu convidava-te para vires passar cá o Natal, mas já sei que a tua mãe não ia deixar. Por isso, desculpa. Depois eu mando-te um presentinho!_

_Calculo que queiras saber notícias do meu pai: ele foi mordido por uma cobra, embora ele me tenha proibido de te contar porquê. Lamento muito que não possas saber a história, mas acredita que não é lá muito bonita. Já sabes que, por mim, te contava tudo, mas ele não me deixa. Ele agora está no Hospital de São Mungo, e não mostra sinais de sair de lá rapidamente._

_Bem, tenho que ir ajudar a minha mãe a fazer o jantar. Em breve voltaremos a ver-nos!_

_Beijos, _

_Ginny_

_PS: Não penses que eu te vou deixar em paz. Vou escrevendo a dar notícias, e espero que tu também me escrevas! Ouviste? E ai de ti que não me mandes um presentinho pelo Natal!_

Renee leu a carta com um sorriso na cara, pois, apesar de tudo, Mr. Wealsey não parecia estar tão mal assim. Ficou triste por Ginny não passar o Natal com ela, mas lembrou-se que Luna ficaria em Hogwarts. Juntou-se à amiga loira e, juntas, foram lá para fora brincar na neve.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Coitadinha da Ginny, tanta coisa que lhe aconteceu! E como será o Natal de Renee? Se quiserem saber, é só lerem o próximo capítulo!_

_E mais uma coisa, mandem reviews, por favor… OK? É só fazerem como aquelas duas raparigas fantásticas que me mandam reviews a todos os capítulos!_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_


	8. Confissões e Presentes de Natal

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo VIII – Confissões e Presentes de Natal**

Renee acordou com um Sol pálido a bater-lhe na cara.

- É Natal! – exclamou, sem grande entusiasmo.

Mais nenhuma rapariga de Gryffindor tinha ficado na escola para o Natal, por isso o dormitório estava vazio. Renee suspirou e olhou para a sua pilha de presentes, que enchia os pés da cama. A rapariga sentou-se na cama e começou a observar os presentes. Renee pegou no embrulho maior e desembrulhou-o, deixando à mostra uma camisola de lã verde-clara, com um grande R bordado à frente, num verde mais escuro. O presente vinha acompanhado por um bilhete:

_Querida Renee,_

_Feliz Natal. Tenho pena que não possas passar o Natal com a Ginny, mas já sabes o que se passou._

_Beijos,_

_Mrs. Weasley._

«Que querida…» pensou Renee, enquanto passava ao embrulho seguinte. Este era menos volumoso e mais pesado. Retirando o papel de embrulho da Flourish and Blotts, Renee descobriu um livro algo grosso intitulado "Maldições e Feitiços para usar em Inimigos Irritantes". Este embrulho trazia também uma nota:

_Para usares no Malfoy. Ass: Ginny_

A morena riu-se, deu uma olhada rápida ao livro, que continha feitiços muito _interessantes_, e continuou a abrir as prendas. O terceiro presente era uma grande caixa de doces variados, de Hermione. Renee continuou a abrir os presentes: uma pena nova, de Ron, e uma caixa grande de sapos de chocolate, de Harry.

O monte de presentes começava a diminuir, mas ainda restavam nove embrulhos. Renee ponderou um pouco e decidiu abrir o que estava embrulhado mais atabalhoadamente. Era uma longa pena branca, de cisne. O embrulho trazia uma nota rabiscada com o que pareciam ser letras:

_p'Ra a aMa dA dRiKa._

Renee lembrou-se da elfo, sozinha no casarão dos Swan, e sentiu-se triste por ela. Mas, como nada podia fazer, prosseguiu com a abertura dos presentes. A prenda seguinte tinha um formato esquisito e estava embrulhada com um papel vermelho com "Fred e George" escrito a letras douradas. A rapariga abriu o presente, a medo, revelando um par de Orelhas Extensíveis, com as respectivas instruções de utilização. Renee pôs o presente ao pé dos já abertos e pegou no mais pequeno. Era dos pais de Renee e continha uma carta e um saquinho com dinheiro. Renee desdobrou a carta e leu. Dizia as habituas recomendações quando às "companhias" e informava que o dinheiro era para ela comprar qualquer coisa em Hogsmead. A rapariga cerrou os dentes e atirou o presente para o meio do chão.

- Porque é que eles não podem ser normais? – lamuriou-se, sentindo picadas nos olhos. «Mas eu não vou chorar por causa deles…» decidiu, esfregando os olhos.

A prenda que se seguiu era uma pulseira de prata, ornamentada com pequenas esmeraldas. Renee franziu o sobrolho e olhou desconfiada para a pulseira. «Mas o que é isto?» perguntou-se, mas logo viu o bilhete que acompanhava:

_Renee,_

_Essa pulseira condiz com os teus olhos. Não te preocupes, sei que não me compraste nada, nem precisas. Mas espero que aceites e uses o meu presente._

_Feliz Natal,_

_Blaise_

Renee ficou com uma expressão completamente parva. Não esperava receber um presente do Slytherin. Lembrou-se que não lhe comprara nada, mas depois lembrou-se também das palavras dele: _"…sei que não me compraste nada, nem precisas."_ A rapariga respirou fundo e colocou a pulseira no pulso. Era muito bonita.

Neville mandara-lhe também um presente, um livro de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. _Por me ajudares tanto no ED_ – dizia o bilhete. Empilhou o livro em cima do que Ginny lhe dera e abriu o presente de Luna, que se via que era dela porque tinha um papel de embrulho aos rabanetes. _Um amuleto contra os Nargles_ era o que dizia o papel que acompanhava um colar bastante feioso. Renee encolheu os ombros.

- Só podia ser a Luna – murmurou, a rir. Renee enviara-lhe um colar de contas azuis, que comprara em Hogsmead.

Os outros presentes eram um ramo de flores e uma embalagem gigante de feijões de todos os sabores da Bertie Bott, de Anthony Goldstein e das raparigas do dormitório de Renee, respectivamente. Renee pegou no último embrulho, que era pequeno, e abriu-o. Um anel prateado reluziu com a luz. Renee procurou um bilhete ou uma carta, mas não encontrou nada. Então, observou o anel de perto, em busca de alguma pista que lhe dissesse quem lhe enviara o presente. Subitamente, Renee descobriu a pista que precisava. O sangue gelou-lhe ao ver duas letras gravadas na prata do anel: D.M. Abanou a cabeça, como que tentando negar aquilo que vira. Mas aquelas letras só podiam ser as iniciais de um nome: Draco Malfoy. Levantou-se de supetão, mas, sentindo-se agoniada, voltou a sentar-se na cama fofa. Ordenou os presentes e, quando se sentiu melhor, vestiu-se, enfiando a camisola de Mrs. Weasley. Atou o cabelo encaracolado em dois totós e desceu para almoçar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

O Salão, à semelhança dos anos anteriores, estava espectacular. Os habituais doze pinheiros de Natal estavam esplendorosamente decorados. Seis das árvores eram verdes, adornadas com pingentes de gelo e neve mágica, enquanto que as outras seis brilhavam num tom escarlate, intensificado pelas imensas velinhas acesas que as decoravam. De todas as paredes pendiam grinaldas de azevinho, e neve, seca e morna, caía do tecto.

Antes de se sentar na mesa da sua equipa, Renee passou pela mesa de Ravenclaw, para dar uma grande abraço a Luna.

- Feliz Natal! – desejou Renee, e, vendo que a amiga estava a usar o colar de contas que lhe dera, disse: - Vejo que gostaste do meu presente!

- Sim, é muito liiiindo! E tu, não estás a usar o amuleto para os Nargles?

Renee reprimiu uma risada e declarou:

- Pois, é que… Sabes, eu pensei que não era preciso usá-lo aqui dentro do castelo.

- Estás doida?! – exclamou Luna, com os olhos azuis arregalados. – Aquelas coroas de azevinho estão cheias de Nargles! Sinceramente, Renee.

Renee coçou a cabeça com um ar aparvalhado e deitou a língua de fora.

- Bem, vou almoçar. Até já.

Antes de abandonar a mesa azul ainda acenou a Anthony, como forma de agradecimento pelo presente que recebera.

O almoço estava divinal. Renee provou de tudo um pouco, e não se arrependeu. Quando terminou, estava cheiíssima. Luna já tinha acabado a refeição, e esperava Renee sentada num dos degraus da Grande Escadaria.

- O almoço estava de comer e chorar por mais, não?

- Sim, estava óóóóóóóptimo! – concordou Luna, que envergava uma camisola igual à de Renee, mas azul e com um L bordado nas costas. Agora que Renee reparava melhor, havia qualquer coisa que não estava bem na camisola. De repente, apercebeu-se – Ó Luna, tu não estás com a camisola ao contrário?

A loira olhou para a amiga com um olhar espantado, para depois olhar para a própria camisola. Um sorriso tolo bailou-lhe nos lábios.

- É, deve ser.

Renee pegou na mão da amiga e arrastou-a até fora do castelo. Os terrenos estavam completamente cobertos por uma grande camada de neve branca e reluzente, era um espectáculo magnífico. Ao fundo, perto da cabana de Hagrid, que se encontrava vazia, um grupo de alunos travava uma batalha de bolas de neve, soltando gritos e guinchos estridentes. Junto ao Lago Negro, estava outro grupo de alunos, que vestiam roupagens verdes. «São Slytherins» pensou Renee. E, quando deu conta do que estava a fazer, já estava perto demais do grupo para poder parar.

- O..Olá – saudou a Gryffindor, perante o olhar espantado do grupo de Slytherins. – Posso falar contigo, Zabini?

O rapaz mais moreno do grupo fez uma expressão esquisita, mas avançou para a rapariga, acompanhando-a até longe do grupo verde.

Luna ficara para trás, observando a cena.

- Er… Obrigado pela prenda – agradeceu Renee, mostrando o pulso, onde a pulseira prateada e verde brilhava.

- Não tens de quê.

- Porque é que me deste isto? – perguntou a rapariga, de repente.

O rapaz, apanhado de surpresa, pensou por um bocado, e depois respondeu:

- Apercebi-me que tu és porreira, naquela festa dos teus pais. E essa pulseira é mesmo a tua cara.

- Obrigada. Mas eu não tenho nada para ti…

- Não te preocupes – disse o moreno, sorrindo. – … Bem, é melhor eu voltar p'ró pé dos meus amigos, senão eles começam a estranhar.

Renee sorriu e, quando o Slytherin estava quase a afastar-se, inquiriu, hesitante:

- Sabes porque é que o Malfoy me mandou um anel de prenda?

Blaise fez uma cara esquisita, como se não soubesse do que ela estava a falar, e, depois, riu-se, como se de uma piada privada se tratasse.

- O que é que foi? Diz lá porque é que ele me deu o anel! – exclamou a rapariga, um pouco irritada.

- Isso vais ter de lhe perguntar – declarou o moreno, e afastou-se para ao pé do grupo de Slytherins, deixando Renee especada a olhar para ele.

- Fecha a boca senão ainda te entra uma mosca – aconselhou Luna, que se juntara à amiga em menos de nada.

Renee sobressaltou-se ao ver a amiga a seu lado, mas depois acalmou e fechou a boca.

- Tens cá uma sorte… - suspirou Luna, com os olhos brilhantes.

- Porquê? – espantou-se Renee, enquanto voltavam para perto do castelo.

- Por falares com ele…

- Com ele? Com ele quem? – Renee já não estava a perceber nada da conversa.

- Com o Blaise… - murmurou Luna, muito baixinho, como se estivesse a dizer algo proibido.

Renee abriu um sorriso e olhou para a amiga, com uma expressão que era uma misto de felicidade e espanto.

- Tu gostas dele! – exclamou, ainda a sorrir.

As faces pálidas da loira tornaram-se rosadas e ela desviou o olhar para a batalha de bolas de neve.

- Tu gostas dele! – repetiu a morena, agarrando na face da amiga com as duas mãos e forçando-a a virar-se para ela.

- Pois… gosto – balbuciou a loira, muito corada. – Mas não lhe digas nada, nem a ele nem à Ginny.

- A ele está bem… mas à Ginny?! Porque não lhe queres contar?

- Oh, tu sabes como ela é… Ela detesta os Slytherins – sussurrou Luna, brincando com o colar de contas que Renee lhe dera.

- E achas que ela ia ficar chateada por saber que tu gostas de um deles? Não sejas tola… - declarou Renee, num tom afável.

- Mas como nunca vou ter hipóteses com ele, também não interessa que ela saiba ou não… - afirmou Luna, triste.

- Porque achas que nunca vais ter hipóteses com ele?

- Já viste como eu sou? – inquiriu a loira, com emoção. – Achas que algum dia ele vai olhar para uma louca como eu? Nunca!

Renee colocou as mãos nos ombros da amiga, olhou-a nos olhos e disse:

- Luna… Nunca digas nunca.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Ai, que eu gostei tanto de escrever este capítulo… O que acharam? Está bom?_

_Agora queria a vossa opinião: acham que devo tentar escrever capítulos maiores? _

_Respondam, por favor. É só uma reviewzinha o_

_Obrigado à __**Ireth**__, à __**Anna Sophia **__e à __**Lauh' **__pelas reviews! (especialmente à Lauh' pela review gigantescamente construtiva:D)_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_


	9. Novidades

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo IX – Novidades**

Ginny voltara a Hogwarts um dia antes de começarem as aulas, e vinha sorridente e bem-disposta, com a fantástica notícia de que o pai estava totalmente recuperado da mordedura misteriosa. Renee sentiu-se imensamente aliviada, pois não sabia o que aconteceria à amiga se o pai morresse ou ficasse doente para toda a vida.

Para aproveitarem o último dia de férias de Natal, e para porem as novidades em dia, Renee, Ginny e Luna decidiram fazer um grande boneco de neve à moda Muggle.

- Queres dizer que estiveram as férias todas a treinar para o ED?! Não pode ser! – exclamou a ruiva, arregalando os olhos e fazendo beicinho. – Assim vocês vão ser as melhores! Não é justo! Eu é que devia ser a melhor para impressionar o Harry…

Luna estava atarefada demais a moldar a cabeça do homem de neve, por isso não ligou a esta última afirmação, que lhe deixaria a mente muito confusa. Ela não estava habituada a confusões amorosas daquele género.

Mas Renee aproveitou logo para saber mais.

- Por falar nele… como foram as férias? – perguntou, inocentemente, enquanto se divertia a fazer um desenho na neve, usando magia.

- Oh, ele andou totalmente anti-social durante metade das férias… Evitava-nos a todos e fechava-se no quarto… Enfim, não foram lá muito boas, nesse aspecto. Mas eu não vou desistir dele, ai não senhor!

A ruiva acenou com um dedo em frente ao nariz de Renee, num movimento de negação.

- Aquela Chorona ainda vai ter o que merece…

O semblante de Ginny tornou-se matreiro e maldoso, enquanto esta pensava em mil e uma maneiras de castigar a Ravenclaw. De repente, a ruiva lembrou-se de algo, interrompendo os seus pensamentos sombrios.

– Oh, adorei a tua prenda! Estava mesmo a precisar de um kit de manutenção para vassouras, agora que sou a nova _seeker_ dos Gryffindor – informou Ginny, colocando uma mão no peito, fazendo ares de importante, na brincadeira. - E tu, gostaste da minha prenda?

- Sim, sim. Aquele livro tem cada feitiço…

A morena deitou a língua rosada de fora, numa careta muito cómica, que deixou Luna a rebolar-se pela neve de tanto rir.

- Pois, eu quando o vi pensei logo em ti. Já o usaste no Furão Albino?

- Não… - respondeu Renee, suspirando. – Sabes uma coisa? Ele deu-me um anel como prenda de Natal.

- ELE DEU-TE O QUÊ?! – bradou a ruiva, apanhada de surpresa.

- Pois foi… - exclamou Luna, soerguendo-se com algum esforço, com neve por todo o corpo. – O Malfoy deu um anel muito giro à Renee!

Ginny pareceu surpresa durante mais um momento, mas depois desmanchou-se a rir.

- Pensavam que me apanhavam, não era? Olhem que eu não caio nessa!

Renee e Luna trocaram um olhar significativo, enquanto Ginny recuperava o fôlego.

- O que é que foi? – perguntou Ginny, e olhou à sua volta, esperando ver algo de errado. Mas não achou nada digno da sua especial atenção.

- Eu… não estava a brincar… - murmurou Renee, olhando para os pés. – Ele deu-me _mesmo_ um anel.

Ginny embatucou. O seu olhar saltava de Renee para Luna, procurando indícios de mentira. Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, a ruiva perscrutou as expressões das amigas, não estando convencida. Como Renee percebeu que a amiga ainda não acreditava totalmente nela, levou a mão enluvada ao bolso e retirou de lá um anel de prata. Entregou-o à amiga, colocando-lho nas luvas castanho-avermelhadas. A outra sobrancelha da ruiva ergueu-se, para se juntar à outra, numa expressão de admiração. Olhava para o anel, como se este fosse uma alucinação.

- Olha p'a ele de perto – mandou a morena, com voz de quem não estava a brincar.

A ruiva aproximou o anel do rosto, e Renee viu os olhos dela a passearem pela superfície brilhante e polida do anel.

- Não pode ser… - murmurou Ginny, que, obviamente, acabara de encontrar as iniciais D e M gravadas no anel. – Sabes porque raio ele te deu isto?!

Renee abanou a cabeça negativamente, sacudindo os cabelos castanhos de alguns flocos de neve.

- Mas vou descobrir… - sussurrou, para si.

Luna tinha voltado à árdua tarefa de construir o boneco de neve, e encontrava-se agora super concentrada em colocar a cabeça do boneco no local correcto. Ginny olhou para Renee, ainda espantada com a história do anel, e, de seguida, juntou-se a Luna. Com um suspiro, também a morena se juntou às amigas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Enquanto Ginny estava entretida a tentar transfigurar um ramo, que fazia de braço do boneco de neve, num coisa mais parecida com um braço de madeira, Renee puxou Luna de parte e segredou-lhe ao ouvido, com cuidado, para que Ginny não desconfiasse.

- Houve uma coisa que não percebi na nossa conversa sobre o Blaise. Lembras-te da conversa?

Luna acenou que sim com a cabeça, com os olhos a brilharem.

- Bem, eu estive a revivê-la mentalmente… E encontrei uma coisa muito estranha.

- Usas-te um Pensatório? – inquiriu a loira, com o sobrolho franzido.

- Não… - apressou-se Renee a responder. – Mas… porque perguntas?

Luna assumiu a sua postura mais excêntrica, embora não desse conta disso, e respondeu, excitada:

- Porque os Pensatórios roubam as memórias às pessoas! Se puseres lá uma memória ele distorce-a e modifica-a, e depois nunca mais descobres a memória original. Foi o meu pai que me contou.

Renee, tapando a boca para não se rir, concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer uma única palavra sobre o assunto.

- Como eu estava a dizer antes… - começou a morena, já séria – Eu lembrei-me que disseste que "ele" nunca ia olhar para uma "louca" como tu… Tu achas-te louca?

- Claro que não! – respondeu Luna indignada. Depois, pareceu ponderar um bocado. Acabou, finalmente, por responder: – Eu disse isso porque os Slytherins estão sempre a chamar-me Lunática e Luna-Louca… E ele também já me chamou isso. Logo, é essa a opinião que ele tem de mim, apesar de eu não perceber porquê…

- Ah, bem me parecia… - murmurou Renee, deitando uma olhada à amiga ruiva, que ainda estava ocupada com a transfiguração.

- Porquê? – perguntou, de súbito, a loira, olhando assustada para Renee – Achas que eu sou louca?!

- Claro que não… Esquece o que eu disse, OK?

A morena passou um braço pelos ombros da loira e arrastou-a até ao pé de Ginny. E as três começaram a fazer um boneco de neve filho, a pedido de Luna, que agia como uma criança pequena, sempre excitada e positiva.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ginny e Renee tinham acabado de chegar ao dormitório cobertas de neve, quando se depararam com uma multidão excitada e barulhenta, que se reunia em volta do quadro de avisos da Sala Comum de Gryffindor. Com o "fogo Weasley" em acção, Ginny furou por entre o magote de gente, arrastando Renee atrás dela, e deixando, ambas, um rasto de pegadas molhadas no chão. Quando, finalmente, chegaram perto do quadro de avisos vermelho, um novo documento estava lá pespegado, por cima do último decreto da Grande Inquisidora. Ginny e Renee leram o documento de cima abaixo e, após terminarem, os seus queixos haviam caído, quase como naqueles desenhos animados Muggles. Logo se juntaram à acesa discussão entre os vários Gryffindors.

- Um baile no dia de S. Valentim? Quem é que terá tido esta estúpida ideia? – comentava Ron, com a boca aberta de espanto.

- Oh, de certeza que foi a Umbride Cor-de-Rosa… Quando é que alguém a põe em São Mungo? – resmungou alguém.

- Bem, talvez aquela bruxa velha tenha pensado que seria bom termos uma festa como aqueles da alta sociedade. Sabem? Aqueles sangues-puros cheios de mania – resmungou Lee Jordan, revirando os olhos e imitando o que, na opinião dele, eram os sangues-puros.

Renee retraiu-se com as últimas palavras do negro, e ainda mais com a imitação dele. Mas sabia que ele não fazia por mal e, lá no fundo, a opinião dela coincidia em todos os aspectos com a de Lee. Mas, mesmo assim, não conseguiu evitar ficar envergonhada.

- Mas vamos _mesmo_ ter de vestir vestidos _a sério_? E os rapazes vão usar aqueles mantos parecidos com _smokings_? – inquiriu Parvati, dando um risinho totalmente inadequado.

- Vai ser demais! – exclamou Lavender, que parecia estar nas nuvens. – Isto sim vai ser um baile, não é como o ano passado, que tivemos que usar aqueles mantos nada femininos.

Renee lembrava-se do Baile de Inverno, que decorrera no ano anterior. Todos tinham vestido mantos de cerimónia, ou seja, umas capas parecidas às que se usavam em Hogwarts, mas que, em vez de serem negras, eram coloridas e enfeitadas, não deixando de ser largas. E, subitamente, recordou-se também dos vestidos que a mãe a obrigava a usar nas festas que dava, aqueles vestidos que ela detestava.

- Mas como vamos arranjar essas roupas? – perguntou Neville, timidamente.

Todos olharam para ele como se o achassem um perfeito idiota. Renee sentiu pena do rapaz, mas, como não o queria envergonhar mais, decidiu não fazer nada quanto a confortá-lo.

- Não é óbvio? – perguntou Hermione, sem estar a criticar o pobre rapaz. – Vamos escrever para casa a pedir para eles nos arranjarem as roupas.

- Ou então podemos comprá-las na próxima visita a Hogsmeade – sugeriu Lavender, com os olhos a brilhar. – Alguém sabe quando é?

- É uma semana antes do baile – respondeu George, que estava sempre informado quanto às visitas a Hogsmeade, para poder abastecer a sua colecção de artigos do Zonko's.

Os alunos foram dispersando, porque, obviamente, tinham mais que fazer. Renee deu consigo a pensar se alguém se daria ao trabalho de a convidar. Lera no aviso que o baile não era só para namorados, mas, ainda assim, não acreditava que alguém estivesse disposto a ir com ela.

Quando comentou os seus pensamentos com Ginny, esta riu-se.

- Tens uma ideia tão má de ti própria! – exclamou, dando uma sapatada brincalhona na cabeça da amiga.

Renee olhou para a ruiva seriamente e encolheu os ombros.

- Além do mais, já estás habituada a estes bailes! A tua família dá bailes destes_ todas as semanas_ – declarou Ginny, enfatizando as últimas palavras.

- E tu sabes como eu os detesto! – retorquiu Renee, aborrecida. - Sabes bem que não suporto os bailezinhos fúteis que a minha família dá, quanto mais este… Já imaginaste que vais ter de andar de vestido em frente à escola toda?

- E depois?

Renee embatucou, obviamente sem mais argumentos. Ginny sorriu amigavelmente e pôs uma mão no ombro da amiga.

- Não te preocupes. Tenho a certeza que ficas linda de vestido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Essa noite foi mais uma noite de pouco sono no dormitório das raparigas de Gryffindor. Estavam todas excitadas quanto ao baile, muito embora algumas, tal como Hermione e Renee, fingissem estar desinteressadas.

- Este baile vai ser o máximo! – exclamou Demelza.

- Claro! – concordou Parvati, abanando a cabeleira negra, com um sorriso estúpido estampado no seu rosto indiano.

- E quanto aos vestidos? – perguntou Angelina, que, depois da fúria inicial contra a Grande Inquisidora, estava bastante entusiasmada.

- Eu vou pedir ao Dean que me desenhe um vestido, para o mandar à minha mãe. Assim, ela vai pedir à Madame Malkin que faça um igualzinho – informou Lavender, com um risinho, que Renee achara totalmente parvo.

- Realmente, é uma boa ideia. O Dean desenha maravilhosamente e tem umas ideias bestiais. Acho que vou fazer como tu, Lavender – disse Katie, enquanto vestia o seu pijama de xadrez vermelho e branco.

- Eu confio no gosto da minha mãe, por isso, peço-lhe que me compre um. Ela conhece-me, vai saber o que me comprar – comentou Angelina, seguida da concordância de Alicia, Demelza e Hermione, que afirmaram que iam fazer o mesmo que a capitã da equipa de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

Renee não se pronunciou, pois não gostava nada de vestidos, mas sabia que não tinha escolha: ia ter de pedir à mãe que lhe mandasse um por correio-coruja. E, adivinhando o gosto da mãe, já sabia que ia detestar o vestido. Só esperava que não fosse muito pomposo.

Depois, o tema passou aos pares que cada uma esperava conseguir. Essa conversa aborreceu Renee, que ainda achava que ia ficar sozinha. Por isso, a morena enfiou a cabeça debaixo da almofada, puxou os cobertores para cima do corpo e fechou os olhos.

Passado algum tempo, enquanto as Gryffindors ainda tagarelavam, já Renee dormia profundamente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A **

_Olá! Aqui estou eu com o nono capítulo desta fic!_

_Quero saber se melhorei no aspecto das descrições e se arranjei aquela cena da Luna Derrotista. E também quero saber em que aspectos acham que eu devo melhorar!_

_Obrigado a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews! Espero que também as mandem a este capítulo!_

_Voltarei a actualizar a fic no próximo fim-de-semana, por isso, fiquem atentas!_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_


	10. Coisas Fúteis como Vestidos e Pares

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo X – Coisas Fúteis como Vestidos e Pares**

- Oh, não… - murmurou Ginny, suspirando pesarosamente.

Renee olhou para a amiga, com toda a sua interrogação estampada no rosto. A ruiva mordeu o lábio inferior e mostrou à amiga o que segurava nas mãos. Renee viu Ginny a desdobrar, tristíssima, um vestido de cerimónia bastante coçado… e _muito_ fora de moda.

- Eu não posso usar isto à frente do Harry – lamuriou-se a dona do horrível vestido, deitando um olhar desconsolado à antiquada peça de vestuário.

- Mas tu não vais com o Michael?

- Sim… mas o Harry também lá vai estar! – e acrescentou – … com aquela ranhosa da Cho…

Nesse momento, Renee descobriu que também tinha um embrulho volumoso pousado sobre a cama. Quando fazia tenção de o abrir, Ginny exclamou:

- Depois vês o teu vestido! Agora não temos tempo!

Era verdade: as duas raparigas já estavam atrasadas para a aula de Encantamentos, que tinham em conjunto com os Ravenclaw do 4º ano. Por isso, deixaram o dormitório e correram até à sala de Encantamentos.

A aula já havia começado, por isso, ambas as moças levaram um raspanete por parte do pequeno Professor Flitwick, enquanto objectos voavam por toda a sala em direcção aos alunos, pois estes estavam a praticar o Feitiço de Convocação. Quando a ruiva e a morena se puderam finalmente sentar, tiveram logo que começar a praticar o feitiço. Enquanto que Ginny ainda tinha problemas em executá-lo razoavelmente, Renee já era uma perita.

- _Accio almofada azul _– murmurou a morena, porque este era um dos feitiços que ainda não conseguia executar sem o proferir._** (N/A Apesar de ela só ser do 4º ano, já consegue executar muitos feitiços não-verbais.)**_

Renee convocara a almofada por um motivo especial. Despachou-se a pô-la de maneira a que o professor, que estava do outro lado da sala, não conseguisse ver o que ela estava a fazer. Depois, retirou cuidadosamente um pergaminho novo da saca e desdobrou-o sobre a mesa. Enquanto pensava no que iria escrever, mordia a ponta da pena de pavão, que era bastante pomposa e que em nada condizia com o carácter reservado da morena.

Finalmente, debruçou-se sobre o pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu, com letras muito pequeninas e perfeitas:

_Já tens par para o Baile de São Valentim? E vestido, já arranjaste?_

_  
Responde,_

_ Renee _

A Gryffindor olhou, discretamente, para o pequeno professor. Quando teve a certeza que ele não estava a olhar, transfigurou o pergaminho num origami de um cisne e enfeitiçou-o para que voasse até Luna. O minúsculo cisne elevou-se nos ares e voou, graciosamente, por entre as dezenas de objectos que voavam a grande velocidade para os seus "convocadores".

Quando o origami chegou ao seu destino, pousou levemente nas mãos abertas da loira, que olhava o pergaminho transfigurado com uma felicidade inocente. Luna debatia-se agora com um grande dilema: estragar o origami ou deixá-lo intacto. Renee decidiu por ela, ao transfigurar o origami de novo num simples pergaminho. A loira lançou um olhar desconsolado à amiga, mas depois os seus grandes olhos azuis prenderam-se na mensagem escrita no pergaminho amarelado. Terminada a leitura, escrevinhou a resposta no pergaminho e fez sinal a Renee. Esta murmurou o Feitiço de Convocação e o pergaminho voou a grande velocidade até às suas mãos. Grandes letras gordas e muito desenhadas ornamentavam a folha, por baixo da mensagem inicial.

_Vou com o Neville… Ele prometeu ajudar-me a encontrar Azevinho Azul na Floresta Negra. E o meu pai mandou-me um vestido por correio-coruja. Mais alguma coisa?_

……_Luna…… 3_

Renee não conseguiu evitar rir-se, ao imaginar o pobre Gryffindor embrenhado na Floresta Negra na companhia de Luna e à procura de mais uma das crenças dela. Mas sentiu o olhar confuso de Luna nas suas costas, e apressou-se a escrever:

'_Tão e o Zabini? Não o vais convidar?_

_ Renee _

Passados uns minutos, Luna "respondeu":

_São os rapazes a convidar as raparigas. Achas que ele me vai convidar??? Era mesmo bom! Mas não me parece…_

……_Luna…… 3_

Renee decidiu deixar o assunto, pois não queria dizer à amiga que as hipóteses do Slytherin a convidar eram praticamente nulas. Falaria mais tarde com a amiga, até porque tinha de a convencer a contar a sua paixão a Ginny, que começava a mostrar-se interessada em ler o pergaminho. A morena escondeu o pergaminho na saca, lançou um olhar de "falamos depois" a Lua e continuou a praticar o Feitiço de Convocação, comos e nada fosse.

- _Accio Professor Flitwick _– sussurrou a morena, que não estava à espera de conseguir realizar o feitiço, porque Convocar pessoas era muito mais difícil que Convocar objectos.

Mas, contra todas as expectativas, o professor levantou voo e foi parar em cima da mesa de Renee, aterrando de rabo em cima da almofada azul.

- Peço imensas desculpas, Professor. Eu…

- Brilhante, Miss Swan. Simplesmente brilhante. – declarou o Professor Flitwick, sorrindo. – 50 pontos para Gryffindor, dado que a menina Swan conseguiu o que muito poucos alunos do 6º ano conseguem: Convocar seres vivos.

Um enorme aplauso ecoou pela sala, deixando a morena levemente corada. O minúsculo professor levantou-se com um saltinho, colocando-se em pé em cima da mesa, com o barulho de sapatos a bater em madeira.

- Continuo a perguntar-me porque não está em Ravenclaw, Miss Swan. Tem toda a inteligência para isso…

- Vamos continuar a treinar, professor? – inquiriu Ginny, subitamente.

Essa pergunta foi para desviar a atenção do professor daquele assunto, porque este ficava horas a falar quando começava o tema "Miss Swan devia estar em Ravenclaw…". Assim, o professor distraiu-se e voltou aos Feitiços de Convocação.

Quando a aula terminou, Renee interceptou Luna, antes de esta ir para a aula de Cuidados com as Criaturas Mágicas.

- Luna, está na hora de contares essa tua paixão à Ginny – murmurou Renee, ao ouvido da amiga loira.

Luna suspirou e replicou:

- Agora não dá. Tenho que ir para a aula com o Professor Hagrid. Ao almoço falamos, está bem?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Renee e Ginny comeram uma farta refeição, sem se preocuparem com o facto de caberem ou não nos vestidos do Baile de São Valentim. Após terem terminado, Renee levantou-se de súbito, e quase chocou com um rapaz que estava especado atrás do lugar onde ela estava sentada. O rapaz, que era um Gryffindor alto e bonito do sétimo ano, perguntou:

- Olá, Swan! – saudou o rapaz, galante. - Já ouviste falar do Baile de São Valentim, não já?

- Oh, olá. Sim, já ouvi falar. – respondeu Renee, sem perceber onde o rapaz queria chegar.

- É que eu estava a pensar se querias vir comigo.

- Er… Desculpa, mas não dá.

O rapaz ficou um pouco triste, mas encolheu os ombros, em sinal de quem não se ia preocupar. Despediu-se da morena e foi-se embora.

- E mais uma pobre alma depara-se com a implacável negação de Renee Swan, a maior parte-corações do planeta e arredores.

Ginny olhava muito séria para a amiga, mas os cantos da sua boca teimavam em subir para um sorriso.

- Não sejas parva – advertiu Renee, sem encontrar a piada.

- Quantos é que tu já recusaste? Dez? Vinte? Trinta?

- Não exageres, ruivinha. Este só é o nono.

Ginny deu uma forte gargalhada e seguiu a amiga, que caminhava em direcção à mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Ei, Renee! – chamou Anthony Goldstein, quando as duas raparigas se aproximaram da mesa azul. – Queres vir ao Baile de S. Valentim comigo?

Renee estacou, como que petrificada.

_Outro não… __Este __não…_

- Pois… é que… Sabes… Não posso…

- Já tens par, é? – inquiriu o rapaz.

A morena fingiu não ter ouvido esta última pergunta e arrancou para fora do Salão, arrastando Ginny e Luna atrás de si.

- E Renee derrota o seu décimo concorrente consecutivo! – bradou Ginny, como se estivesse a anunciar o resultado de um combate.

Renee lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante e a ruiva fechou o bico, não sem antes se rebolar de tanto rir.

- A Luna quer contar-te uma coisa, Ginny – informou a morena, séria.

A ruiva olhou para Luna, à espera da tal "coisa" que esta tinha para lhe contar.

- Eu… eu… eu não tenho nada para te dizer! – disse Luna, com os olhos arregalados para Renee.

- Não sejas tola, ela não se vai chatear – assegurou Renee, falando para a loira. Depois, virou-se para a ruiva e declarou: - Tem a ver com o Zabini.

- O ZABINI?! … AQUELE ZABINI QUE EU ESTOU A PENSAR?! – exclamou Ginny, horrorizada.

- Acho que só há um Zabini aqui em Hogwarts…

- AQUELE SLYTHERIN NOJENTO, HORRÍVEL, PENEIRENTO, AFECTADO, TOTALMENTE OCO E NAMORADEIRO?

- É bom saber que tens uma opinião tão boa sobre mim… - ironizou Blaise, que acabara de se aproximar do trio de raparigas.

As três adolescentes saltaram no lugar, todas com expressões diferentes no rosto. O rosto belo e inocente de Luna exprimia timidez e a pontada de loucura habitual. A face sardenta da ruiva estava distorcida num esgar de desconfiança. E a cara delicada de Renee apenas demonstrava o espanto que a preenchia.

- O que estás aqui a fazer? – interrogou Renee, olhando para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu vinha falar contigo… Posso?

- Claro. O que queres?

Blaise olhou de soslaio para Luna e Ginny, mas como sabia que a morena não as ia mandar embora, informou:

- A tua mãe mandou-me uma carta a dizer que eu _tinha _de ir ao Baile contigo.

- E desde quando é que ela te obriga a uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Renee, sarcástica.

- Ela não me pode obrigar, mas… talvez fosse melhor irmos juntos ao Baile.

- E porquê?

- Oh, deixa-te de coisas! Eu não estou apaixonado por ti, se é isso que estás a pensar. Mas a tua mãe pode ter falado com a Umbridge, e, se não formos juntos, ela pode ir fazer queixinhas à tua mãe.

Renee foi apanhada de surpresa. Ele tinha razão! Se ela não fosse com ele, ia ficar em maus lençóis.

- Então o que sugeres?

- Bem, eu acho que fazíamos assim: vamos juntos, dançamos uma ou duas músicas e depois cada um vai para ao pé dos amigos. Assim, a Umbridge não pode dizer que não fomos juntos, e não temos que nos aturar um ao outro a noite inteira – indicou o Slytherin, frontal como sempre.

- Sim senhor… Quem diria que um Slytherin podia ter uma ideia tão boa!

Blaise riu-se, e Renee ouviu Luna a suspirar a seu lado.

- Então fica combinado? – inquiriu o moreno.

- 'Tá bem!

Os dois apertaram as mãos e o Slytherin foi-se embora.

Ao lado da morena, Luna suspirou mais uma vez.

- Mas o que eu estava a dizer antes daquele _cavalheiro_ nos ter interrompido a conversa… a Luna está apaixonada por ele! – declarou Renee.

- Não acredito! – exclamou Ginny, rindo como uma histérica. – Uma das minhas melhores amigas vai ao Baile de São Valentim com um dos maiores paspalhos da escola e a minha outra melhor amiga gosta desse mesmo paspalho! – dramatizou.

Renee beliscou-lhe o braço.

- P'ra que foi isso? – resmungou a ruiva, espantada.

- Agora já sabes que isto não é um sonho.

- Pois não… É um pesadelo!

- Deixa de ser assim… - pediu Renee, calmamente. – Não te importas com a felicidade da Luna?

Ginny abriu a boca como se fosse continuar a discussão, mas, depois, disse o que as amigas menos esperavam:

- A Luna vai ter que dançar com o Zabini no Baile.

Renee observou o rosto da amiga, que assumira mais uma vez aquela expressão determinada que tanto a caracterizava. Agora, o que ela dissera ia tornar-se realidade. Nem que fosse à força.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Após o jantar, as duas Gryffindors foram para a Sala Comum da sua equipa. Ginny tinha uns trabalhos de Poções atrasados e tinha que os fazer para o dia seguinte, se não queria ouvir um _enorme_ sermão e ter uma _péssima_ nota.

- Sinceramente, eu não sei como é que tu consegues ter os trabalhos todos em dia… - suspirou Ginny, envolta em livros e pergaminhos.

- É a vida… - respondeu Renee, divertida.

Enquanto a ruiva fazia os trabalhos, a morena estava sentada numa poltrona, com uma expressão pensativa na cara e o horrível vestido amarelo de Ginny no colo. Renee tentava arranjar o vestido, de modo a que ele ficasse, no mínimo, apresentável. Já lhe retirara os folhos amarelados, mas, ainda assim, o vestido era… horripilante. De repente, Renee lembrou-se da bolsa de ouro que recebera dos pais pelo Natal. _Já sei o que vou fazer_, concluiu a morena, com um sorriso genuíno a bailar-lhe nos lábios.

- Ginny, com quem é que os teus irmãos vão ao baile? – perguntou Renee, de repente.

- Bem, o Ron vai com a Jasmine. Sabes? Aquela negra de Hufflepuff, que anda no 6º ano. E o Fred vai com a Angelina.

- E o George?

- Olha, se queres que te diga, não faço a mínima ideia – respondeu a ruiva, voltando a mergulhar no trabalho de Poções.

Como se tivessem sido chamados, Fred e George entraram na Sala Comum de Gryffindor. George fez um sinal ao irmão e dirigiu-se para ao pé de Ginny e Renee.

- 'Tão, maninha? A trabalhar a estas horas? – brincou o ruivo, descontraído.

- Olá para ti também – resmungou Ginny, divertida. – Que queres?

- Er… eu… Renee?... Euqriasaberseqriasiraobailedesãovalentimcomigo…

- O quê? – perguntou Renee, confusa. – Fala mais devagar!

- Eu queria saber se querias ir ao Baile de São Valentim comigo. – murmurou George, corado. - Só como amigos, é claro – completou.

Renee desviou o olhar até aos próprios pés. Inspirou fundo e respondeu:

- Desculpa, George… Mas eu… já tenho par.

O ruivo olhou-a de forma bastante triste e saiu dali sem dizer mais nada.

- Pobre George… Já é a segunda vez que o recusas! – comentou Ginny, levantando o olhar do pergaminho.

- A segunda vez? – inquiriu a morena, sem se lembrar da outra ocasião em que recusara o ruivo.

A ruiva abanou a cabeça com desaprovação.

- Sim, o ano passado também não foste com ele ao Baile de Inverno.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

As semanas passaram depressa. Já só faltava uma semana para o baile, e nesse fim-de-semana seria a visita a Hogsmead.

Renee tinha recebido milhares de cartas da mãe. Umas aconselhavam-na a ter maneiras no baile, a não manchar o nome dos Swan. Outras ameaçavam-na que, se ela não fosse com o Zabini, ia ter problemas. Renee ignorava todas as cartas, deitando-as para a lareira após ter lido apenas as primeiras linhas.

A morena estava a caminhar para a aula de Poções, quando viu a irmã no corredor. Gabriella estava rodeada por um grupo de Slytherins muito snobes, incluindo Pansy Parkinson, uma das raparigas que Renee mais detestava. Mas, depois, lembrou-se que tinha uma coisa para dizer à irmã, por isso, virou-se para Ginny e disse:

- Espera aí, que eu vou só falar com a Víb… a minha irmã.

A ruiva fez uma imitação de vómito e depois sibilou, como uma serpente:

- Ssstá bemsssss.

Rindo, Renee afastou-se da amiga, em direcção ao círculo de Slytherins aos guinchinhos.

- Olá, maninha – cumprimentou Renee, com uma alegria bastante falsa.

A loira olhou-a com desdém, passando os seus olhos verde-escuros pela face da irmã, com nojo.

- Não te faças de falsa, que combina muito mal contigo – desdenhou Gabriella, com ares de superioridade. – Que é que queres?

- A mãe pediu-me para eu te dizer que ficou muito feliz ao saber das tuas notas.

Gabriella revirou os olhos esmeraldinos, com ar de aborrecida.

- E posso saber por que razão ela não _me _escreveu a dizer isso?

- Para poupar papel? – supôs Ginny, que se aproximara das irmãs Swan.

As duas raparigas olharam para a ruiva, uma com desdém e nojo, a outra com amabilidade.

- A minha família não é como a tua, _Weasley_.

Renee detestava a maneira como toda a sua família falava da família Weasley. Parecia que nem conseguiam dizer "Weasley" sem "cuspirem" ou "vomitarem" o nome.

- Eu até percebo que a tua _família _– ou deverei dizer _coelheira_? – tenha de economizar no papel, e em tudo o resto. Mas a _minha _família tem nível, não necessita de poupar – sibilou a loira, olhando com ódio para Ginny e Renee. – Bem, querem mais alguma coisa? Aviso já que não dou esmola, _Weasley_.

- Queria saber com quem é que vais ao baile.

A pergunta saltara da boca de Renee repentinamente, sem dar tempo à morena para pensar no que estava a dizer. Quando se apercebeu do que dissera, já era tarde de mais, e a irmã olhava-a com um misto de divertimento e presunção.

- Porque queres saber, maninha? Mas eu respondo-te: vou com o Draco, claro. Afinal, ele é _meu _namorado – sibilou a Slytherin, maldosamente.

A irmã de Renee adorava dizer a toda a gente que namorava com o rapaz mais cobiçado de Hogwarts, como se fosse motivo de orgulho. Porque, apesar de muitas raparigas o acharem extremamente bem-parecido, ele era um anormal, na opinião de Renee.

- Hum… está bem.

E, com isto, Renee afastou-se da irmã, sem trocarem os "adeus" que manda a boa educação.

- Acreditas nisto? Até parece que ela se orgulha de namorar com aquele deficiente mental.

Renee sabia que a sua irmã namorava com o Malfoy mais novo, mas estava constantemente a esquecer-se disso. Afinal, nunca os vira a beijarem-se nem nada, por isso não tinha provas.

Quando olhou para Ginny, esta fitava-a com os olhos semicerrados, com uma expressão à detective.

- E tu, com quem é que gostavas de ir? – questionou, subitamente.

Renee foi apanhada de surpresa, pelo que não respondeu logo. Coçou a orelha com atrapalhação, enquanto o seu tom de pele mudava para um belo tom de encarnado.

- Oh… Er… Ah… Com ninguém em especial – declarou, por fim, a morena, com o olhar colado ao chão.

Ginny agarrou a amiga por um braço, forçando-a a olhá-la nos olhos.

- Renee, somos amigas ou não? Já reparaste que tu nunca me contaste de quem gostas? Não confias em mim, é?

A morena suspirou, olhou os olhos achocolatados da ruiva e respondeu:

- Claro que somos amigas e claro que confio em ti. Mas sabes que eu nunca gostei de falar desses assuntos…

Pelo facto da ruiva ter dado um pontapé no chão, Renee percebeu logo que ela começava a ficar irritada.

- Fogo, Renee! Já temos 14 anos, já não somos nenhumas crianças! Que mal há em gostar-se de um rapaz?!

Renee respondeu, muito baixinho:

- Tu vais gozar.

Ginny olhou com descrença para a amiga.

- Juro que não gozo – afirmou Ginny, muito séria.

Renee inspirou fundo, como que a procurar coragem, e murmurou:

- Eu gosto… Eu gosto…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_(Eu estou escondida atrás de uma mesa, para evitar "catástrofes") Ai… por favor, não me matem! É só para fazer mais suspense! Eu sei que vocês querem saber de quem a Renee gosta (Querem, não querem?), mas eu queria fazer um bocadinho de __**suspense**__. Prometo que no próximo capítulo vão descobrir. Está bem? Mas agora não me matem, se não é que não descobrem mesmo. xP hehe xP_

_Bem, mandem reviews, 'tá bem? Senão demoro muito a actualizar o próximo capítulo!_

_LoLoLoLoL xP_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_

_PS: Obrigado à __**Lauh'**__, à __**Anna Sophia**__ e à __**Ireth **__pelas reviews! Muito obrigada, a sério._


	11. Recordando o Passado Pt2

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo XI – Recordando o Passado (Parte 2)**

_Renee caminhava suavemente pelos corredores do castelo, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho. Já era noite cerrada, mas ela não conseguia dormir, e era sempre isto que fazia quando não conseguia dormir: dar um passeio por Hogwarts. Naquele ano, o segundo ano de Renee em Hogwarts, era mais perigoso andar pelo castelo, pois a segurança era muitíssimo mais apertada devido ao infame Sirius Black. Renee não tinha medo dele, mas sim de ser apanhada a infringir as regras._

_A morena parou em frente a uma enorme janela, que tinha uma vista panorâmica sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts e o Lago Negro. O Outono já havia chegado, e muitas árvores já tinham começado a perder as suas folhas, pelo que os relvados estavam, aqui e ali, cobertos por folhas secas e amareladas. A deslumbrante mistura de verdes, amarelos, vermelhos e castanhos acalmou Renee, agitada por estar a desobedecer a bastantes regras. A única coisa a estragar o momento eram as enormes e tenebrosas sombras negras que pairavam sobre a relva e a água: Dementors. Só de os ver assim ao longe, a rapariga já sentia um enorme frio a invadi-la. Estremeceu, entrando numa espécie de crise de petrificação. Mas os passos que ouviu retiraram-na desse transe gelado. Aterrorizada, Renee encolheu-se atrás de um pilar, na esperança de que o transeunte não a visse. Mas não conseguiu._

_- Renee? O que estás aqui a fazer a meio da noite? – inquiriu um dos gémeos Weasleys, surpreso e, ao mesmo tempo, levemente embaraçado._

_A rapariga, espantada por achar aquele ruivo ali, saiu de detrás do pilar para fitar o recém-chegado._

_- Fred?_

_- Não, sou o George. O meu irmão foi por outro corredor. Sabes, vamos pregar uma partida ao Filch. – informou o ruivo, com uma expressão travessa. – Mas o que é que estás aqui a fazer? Com o Sirius Black à solta e tudo…_

_- Não conseguia dormir – explicou Renee, com sinceridade._

_O ruivo olhou para ela com carinho e piscou-lhe um olho._

_- Mas devias ter cuidado. Não gostaria que algo de mal te acontecesse. – admirado com as próprias palavras, George corou. – Er… É que aqueles Dementors são lixados – disfarçou, pouco convincente._

_- Eu sei tomar conta de mim – afirmou Renee, não estando muito certa daquilo que dizia._

_Nisto, um novo som de passos ecoou no corredor. O impulso de Renee foi empurrar George para trás do pilar, para se esconderem. Filch passou mesmo rente a eles, sem os ver, com a cara transformação num esgar de profunda irritação e fazendo imenso barulho ao bater com as solas no pavimento. Ao desaparecer no fundo do corredor, os seus passos ainda ecoavam no corredor, mas os dois amigos sabiam que já estavam a salvo. De repente, Renee apercebeu-se da sua situação presente. _

_- Ups… desculpa – murmurou, coradíssima, enquanto saltava bruscamente do colo do ruivo._

_George, apesar de também estar levemente encarnado, não se mostrava tão nervoso quanto a morena._

_- Obrigado – agradeceu, olhando a amiga com certa diabrura. – Salvaste-me o coiro!_

_Renee não respondeu. Em vez disso, sorriu levemente e olhou-o, com muita ternura a brilhar-lhe nas íris verde-água._

_O ruivo sentiu o coração a acelerar. Retribui-lhe o olhar, deixando a rapariga ainda mais corada, se tal fosse possível. Ao afastar-se pelo corredor atrás de Filch, apercebeu-se que não conseguia tirar aquele olhar do pensamento. __**George acabara de se apaixonar por um olhar.**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Mais uma vez Renee não conseguia dormir. Levantou-se sem fazer barulho e atravessou o dormitório pé ante pé, embalada pelo ressonar das colegas. Quando desceu para a Sala Comum, esta estava vazia, pelo que Renee não teve que ter tanto cuidado. Saiu para o corredor, frio e silencioso àquela tardia hora da noite, e começou a caminhar ao acaso. _

_Quando deu por ela, já estava frente a frente com a porta principal do castelo. Esta era como um enorme obstáculo de madeira pesada, que separava a rapariga do exterior do castelo. Sem pensar duas vezes no que estava a fazer, Renee atravessou-o, e foi assaltada por um frio cortante e sinistro, vindo do exterior. A morena inspirou o ar gelado e continuou a caminhar, sem dar conta que deixava um rasto de pegadas na neve. _

_Ao chegar perto do Lago Negro, cuja superfície estava gelada, olhou à sua volta. Uma espessa camada de neve branca brilhava sob o luar forte de uma lua cheia. O céu, escuro como breu, estava povoado de estrelas cintilantes. Apesar daquele cenário de calma absoluta e imperturbável, a rapariga foi, de repente, envolvida por um frio fora do comum, que a fez ficar muito assustada. Era um frio tenebroso, que nada tinha a ver com o frio invernal._

_Olhou à sua volta, e viu o que lhe causara aquele frio inesperado. Estava rodeada de meia dúzia de Dementors, envoltos nas suas esvoaçantes capas negras. Subitamente, sentiu a cabeça a andar à roda._

_Renee queria gritar, mas a sua garganta estava tolhida pelo medo. O seu olhar aterrorizado saltava de Dementor para Dementor, cada vez mais inquieto._

_O círculo de sobras negras começou a apertar-se em redor da rapariga, que tremia. Renee deixou-se cair de joelhos, agarrando a cabeça. Tinha os olhos cerrados e parecia estar a travar uma luta, no seu interior. Os Dementors aproximavam-se cada vez mais, e Renee encolhia-se cada vez mais, sentindo-se cada vez mais vazia de calor, cada vez mais gelada de emoções._

_De súbito, Renee foi abraçada. Com os olhos fechados, a rapariga não via o seu salvador, mas sentia-o, sentia o seu calor bem-vindo e o aroma quente que emanava. A pessoa desconhecida tentava afastar os Dementors agitando o braço que não estava a rodear a morena, mas, como a sua técnica não estava a resultar, pegou na rapariga ao colo e desatou a correr em direcção ao castelo. _

_Renee tinha desmaiado e era um peso morto nos braços do salvador misterioso, mas este não parou até chegar à Sala Comum de Gryffindor. Pousou a rapariguinha num sofá de couro avermelhado, perto da lareira, e desapareceu em direcção ao dormitório masculino. _

_Quando voltou, trazia nos braços quatro caixas de sapos de chocolate, uam já aberta e sem conteúdo, pois o rapaz já estava a comer um dos sapos. O salvador chegou-se a Renee e inclinou-se sobre ela, a ver o seu estado. _

_- Enervate – murmurou o rapaz, apontando a varinha à cabeça da rapariga. _

_Renee abriu e fechou os olhos várias vezes, tentando adaptar a visão à luz intensa que a lareira irradiava. Quando o nevoeiro que via se dissipou um pouco, Renee olhou à sua volta, com grande esforço. Estava na Sala Comum de Gryffindor. Um vulto inclinou-se sobre ela e colocou algo no interior da sua boca. Renee tocou na substância com a língua e sentiu uma onda de calor a percorrê-la: era chocolate. Mastigou o sapo com vontade, ainda atordoada. O seu estado de dormência começava lentamente a desaparecer. Comeu outro sapo, e mais outro, e só depois teve coragem de olhar quem a estava a ajudar. Deixou os olhos verde-água percorrerem o rosto durante uns segundos, sem conseguir lembrar-se de quem estava a ver. Sabia que aquele rosto, aquelas sardas, aqueles olhos grandes e aquela boca fina não lhe eram estranhas, mas a intensa dor de cabeça que sentia não a deixava pensar correctamente._

_- George? – inquiriu, por fim, muito baixinho._

_O ruivo levou a mão à face da rapariga e acariciou-a com cuidado. Colocou-lhe um caracol de cabelo rebelde atrás da orelha, sem dizer uma palavra, apenas a olhá-la como que enfeitiçado._

_- Salvaste-me… - lembrou-se a morena, juntado os pedaços de memória que pairavam na sua mente, dos momentos em que recuperara a consciência por segundos._

_George não falou. Apenas acariciou a cara da rapariga mais uma vez, ostentando um sorriso. Um sorriso que era um misto de carinho, preocupação, travessura… e amor. Mas a rapariga não percebeu, tal era o estado da dor de cabeça. _

_Renee olhou-o por longos momentos, como que paralisada. Depois, deixou os seus lábios formarem um sorriso genuíno, imitando George, enquanto que a sua face ficava um pouco menos pálida, assumindo um tom rosa muito bonito. __**A rapariga**__**apaixonara-se por um sorriso.**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Finalmente souberam alguma coisa da vida amorosa da Renee, ah? Demorou, não foi? Mas o que acharam? Eu acho que este capítulo foi muito fofo… E vocês? _

_Pronto, agora já chega de Crucios, Ireth, porque isso aí dói! xP Mandem antes reviews! Disso sim eu gosto muito! ._

_E desculpem por o capítulo ser pequenino, mas estes capítulos de recordações são normalmente pequenos, só com o essencial. Mesmo assim, espero que tenham gostado! xD Mas o próximo capítulo vai ser grandinho, portanto, não o percam!_

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_


	12. Baile de São Valentim

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo XII – Baile de São Valentim**

O dormitório das raparigas de Gryffindor estava em alvoroço. O chão e as camas estavam cobertos de roupas, sapatos, écharpes, e muito mais coisas. Era o pesadelo de qualquer pessoa arrumada. Empolgadíssimas, as Gryffindors vestiam, maquilhavam-se, arranjavam o cabelo, soltavam gritinhos e suspiravam, à espera da hora do Baile. Apenas Renee continuava sem se vestir, sentada na sua cama com uma expressão triste.

- Então, Renee? Não te vais vestir? – perguntou Parvati, muito ocupada a enfiar-se no vestido de estilo indiano.

Lavender fez uma expressão chocada e gozou, numa voz cínica:

– Não me digas que não arranjaste par…

Ginny, que estava do outro lado do dormitório em frente a um espelho, a arranjar o cabelo, bufou, cerrou os punhos e avançou até Lavender, parando a poucos centímetros desta, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto ainda sem maquilhagem.

- Ela teve mais convites de rapazes do que tu terás na tua vida inteira – rugiu, perante uma Lavender assustada.

- Pois… Já me esquecia que tu é que não tiveste convites… - desdenhou a rapariga, reunindo toda a sua coragem para enfrentar a Weasley.

Renee lançou um olhar mortífero a Lavender, e aproximou-se desta.

- Caso não saibas – intrometeu-se a morena, com uma voz fria – ela teve milhares de convites para o Baile. Só que ela, ao contrário de ti, tem namorado, pelo que não pode andar a aceitar convites de outros rapazes.

Angelina olhava irritada para a cena, pois não suportava discussões entre colegas de dormitório.

- Parem com isso, meninas… Vão mas é arranjar-se! – ordenou Angelina, que já estava vestida e maquilhada.

Ginny lançou um último olhar raivoso a Lavender e foi para ao pé da sua cama. A ruiva andou de um lado para o outro durante alguns minutos, deitando olhares de soslaio ao embrulho onde tinha o horrível vestido fora de moda. Renee, que já havia voltado a enroscar-se na sua cama de lençóis imaculadamente brancos, tinha uma expressão misteriosa.

- Veste o teu vestido… – incitou, com um sorriso enigmático no rosto triste.

A ruiva suspirou melancolicamente e dirigiu-se para o embrulho, começando a desdobrar o vestido, sem grande vontade. Mas não era o horrível vestido amarelo que estava dentro do embrulho. Ginny, com os olhos arregalados e uma sobrancelha arqueada, pegou no vestido que estava no embrulho, e que obviamente não era o dela e colocou-o em frente do corpo.

- Que vestido lindo! – exclamou Katie Bell, com a boca aberta de espanto.

Ginny segurava num esplendoroso vestido comprido de um tom vermelho muito vivo enquanto ostentava uma expressão de total confusão, pois não fazia ideia de onde tinha vindo aquele vestido maravilhoso.

- Veste-o – pediu Renee.

Ginny vestiu o belo vestido, que contrastava com o ruivo dos cabelos dela. O vestido ficava-lhe maravilhosamente: marcava-lhe as curvas e fazia-a ainda mais bela.

Ginny deu uma volta sobre si, para as Gryffindors verem o vestido. Este era tão comprido que arrastava pelo chão, e atava-se ao pescoço por meio de um grande laço vermelho. O decote nas costas era grande, deixando ver a bela e invulgar pele sarapintada das costas da ruiva.

- Ficas linda – declarou Renee, continuando deitada na cama, por vestir e maquilhar, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para se arranjar.

- Mas este vestido não é meu… - lamentou-se a ruiva, triste.

Os rostos das restantes Gryffindors fitaram-na com confusão. Então, de quem era o vestido?

- Claro que é – discordou Renee, sorrindo.

- Mas… - começou Ginny, mas logo se calou. Olhava a melhor amiga com um misto de espanto e euforia. – FOSTE TU!

Renee assentiu, com um grande sorriso no rosto. Ginny saltou para cima da cima da cama e abraçou a amiga com muita força.

- Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado, OBRIGADO! – guinchou Ginny, muito corada. – Mas quando é que tu…

A morena deitou a língua de fora à amiga e respondeu:

- Hogsmead.

**.-.-.-.FLASHBACK.-.-.-.**

_Renee estava muito estranha naquela tarde._

_- O que é que se passa? – perguntou Ginny, preocupada com a amiga._

_- Hum… nada. Olha, tenho que ir fazer uma coisa. Encontramo-nos mais logo, OK? – combinou Renee, com ar de mistério._

_Nem deu tempo a Ginny para responder, pois, no segundo seguinte, já tinha desaparecido por uma rua de Hogsmead, deixando a ruiva e Luna muito admiradas._

_Renee dirigiu-se directamente para a loja que visitara na última vez que fora a Hogsmead com a mãe. Parou em frente a um letreiro que dizia: "Madame Divers – Mantos e Vestidos de Cerimónia Diferentes", em letras douradas e muito ornamentadas, que transmitiam uma sensação de riqueza._

_- É aqui – murmurou a morena para ninguém em especial, empurrando a porta._

_De dentro da loja veio um calor confortável, que convidava Renee a entrar. A morena aceitou o convite e transpôs a soleira da porta, dando passos pequenos, que demonstravam receio._

_- Boa-tarrrrde!_

_A saudação veio da mulher de meia-idade que se encontrava atrás do balcão. Só pelo porte da mulher, podia dizer-se que ela era rica. _Muito_rica. O longo cabelo loiro platinado estava muito bem arranjado e brilhava como se fosse feito de fios de ouro e a _madame _vestia um manto azul-escuro, que realçava o tom pálido da sua pele e o azul muito claro dos seus olhos._

– _Ohhh, mas serrr a menina Swan – admirou-se a mulher, na sua pronúncia francesa._

_- Boa-tarde, Madame Divers. Como tem passado?_

_- Muito bem, ôbrrrigada. Ma irrrmã irr darr à luz a minhá sôbrrinhá. E moi irr serr a mádrrinhá! _

_A senhora estava visivelmente excitada com a ideia de ser madrinha. Por isso, Renee achou bem felicitá-la._

_- Mais uma Delacourzinha para a família? Parabéns! __**(N/A A Madame Divers é irmã do pai de Fleur Delacour)**_

_- Mas o que estarr a meninaa aqui a fazerrre? – inquiriu a loira, com a sua pronúncia arrastada que começava a endoidecer Renee._

_- Vim comprar um vestido. Pode dizer-me que cor fica bem a pessoas com cabelos ruivos?_

_- Oui! O verrrmelhô é a corr da moda parra as rrruivas! – declarou a mulher, sem desconfiar de nada. Com a mente limitada para o dinheiro, não dera conta que a rapariga à sua frente _não_ era ruiva. _

_A senhora levantou-se do balcão e foi vasculhar os expositores. Quando voltou, trazia nos braços uma dúzia de vestidos de variadíssimos tons de vermelho. Mas foi o primeiro que chamou a atenção de Renee._

_- Gostava de ver este – pediu, indicando o vestido mais vermelho-vivo._

_Madame Divers pegou no vestido com todo o cuidado e mostrou-o a Renee. Esta pegou-lhe, sentiu o toque suave dele, estendeu-o à sua frente e sorriu, contente. Era __**perfeito**_

_- Vou levar esse._

_Disse o tamanho à senhora e, enquanto esta pedia a um elfo doméstico de pele negra para lhe ir buscar o tamanho correcto do vestido, Renee ficou a observar a loja. O seu olhar prendeu-se a um par de sapatos de salto vermelhos, que condiziam lindamente com o vestido. _

_- Levo também esses – informou Renee, apontando para os sapatos._

_A francesa verificou o número dos sapatos e colocou-os em cima do balcão. Enquanto esperava pelo elfo negro, decidiu conversar com Renee._

_- Ouvi dizerre que a minina tem notas muito boas. É verrdade?_

_- Sim, sou razoavelmente boa…_

_- A Fleurrr disse-me que a Renee errrra mais que rrrrazoôável. Ela disse-me que a minina tinha as notas máximas…_

_Renee não estava a gostar nada da conversa. Não era pessoa para se vangloriar das suas capacidades. Apesar de ser invulgarmente boa aluna, nunca falava disso._

_Para satisfação da morena, o elfo doméstico materializou-se nesse momento atrás do balcão, segurando um vestido vermelho embrulhado num plástico transparente. Estendeu o vestido à dona e desmaterializou-se sem uma palavra._

_Madame Divers colocou o vestido e os sapatos num saco vistoso, contendo o nome da loja em letras prateadas, sobre um fundo vermelho._

_- Muitô bem… Sôn 50 galeões, 16 leões et 4 knuts._

_A rapariga arregalou os olhos ao preço, mas retirou do manto a saca de dinheiro que os pais lhe haviam mandado pelo Natal e pagou sem se queixar._

_- Adeus, Madame Divers! – despediu-se Renee, contente com as compras._

_- Au revoir, Miss Swan!_

**.-.-.-.FIM DO FLASHBACK.-.-.-.**

- Mas como é que escondeste o vestido? Eu lembro-me que tu não trazias nenhum saco quando te voltaste a encontrar comigo e com a Luna…

- Conheces o feitiço _Reducio_? Resulta muito bem. Podes por as coisas no bolso e pronto, já está, ninguém desconfia de nada!

Ginny dançou pelo dormitório agarrada a Renee.

- És a melhor amiga do mundo, sabias?

Renee sorriu melancolicamente e depois voltou a deitar-se na cama.

- Está quase na hora. Não te vais vestir? – perguntou Parvati novamente, já vestida. Agora, a indiana estava a maquilhar-se.

A morena encolheu os ombros e não respondeu.

Uns momentos depois, todas as outras raparigas estavam já mais que prontas, enquanto que Renee estava ainda deitada na cama, como que amuada.

- Vamos embora? – propôs Alicia, ajeitando o seu curto vestido cor-de-rosa.

As raparigas anuíram, começando a sair do quarto. Ginny deixou-se ficar, juntamente com Renee.

- Não vais ao Baile? – perguntou a ruiva, fazendo beicinho.

- Ainda não sei – resmungou Renee, com certa tristeza na voz. – Vai indo.

Ginny suspirou e saiu do dormitório, deixando Renee sozinha. A morena sentiu os olhos a ficarem molhados, mas controlou-se. Já há muito tempo que não chorava, e não era agora que ia chorar. Tentou sorrir e levantou-se. Despiu-se e desembrulhou o vestido que a mãe lhe mandara. Apesar de terem pedido muito, ninguém tinha ainda visto o vestido de Renee.

A morena enfiou-se no vestido verde, que lhe assentava que nem uma luva. Não possuía alças e era justo até à cintura, onde uma fina fita verde-clara lhe rodeava o corpo delgado. Para baixo dessa fitinha, o vestido tornava-se menos justo e mais flutuante, pois caía em tiras soltas e largas de um tecido fino e deslumbrante. Aquele vestido tornava Renee mais bela e, sobretudo, mais adulta. Calçou os sapatos de salto negros que a mãe lhe mandara e deu um jeito ao cabelo com um toque de varinha, fazendo com que o cabelo castanho e encaracolado lhe caíssem em cachos largos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, emoldurando-lhe a face bela. De seguida, deu um pouco de brilho aos lábios com um batom transparente e olhou-se ao espelho. O que viu foi uma esbelta rapariga com um maravilhoso vestido verde pelos joelhos. A visão não lhe desagradou, por isso, decidiu descer para o Baile.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Renee ia a descer o último lance de escadas da Grande Escadaria quando a luz se apagou. Antes de ter tempo de sacar a varinha, a luz voltou a acender-se, revelando um grande grupo de alunos no fim da escada, segurando uma faixa onde se lia "Parabéns Renee!" em letras vermelhas e douradas, com desenhos dos leões de Gryffindor.

A expressão de Renee mudou logo, deixando de ser melancólica para ser alegre: eles tinham-se lembrado! Mas não ouviu o "Parabéns" que estava à espera. Os colegas olhavam-na com expressões estranhas, que iam da admiração à inveja. Apenas Lavender se incluía no último grupo.

- Estás linda! – conseguiu alguém articular, por fim.

Renee dirigiu-se para os amigos calmamente, de modo a não tropeçar com os sapatos de salto. Abraçou cada todos e cada um: Ginny, Luna, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Lee e muitos outros.

- Parabéns – sussurravam, ainda atordoados, os amigos de Renee, à medida que ela os abraçada.

Nisto, um moreno vestido com um manto verde e negro apareceu vindo das masmorras. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o recém-chegado. Várias raparigas suspiraram, perante aquela "visão". O moreno estava realmente deslumbrante, com um manto parecido com os smokings dos Muggles, preto, com as costuras e o brasão dos Zabini em verde.

- Estás maravilhosa – elogiou Blaise Zabini, com o seu característico sorriso misterioso, ao ver o seu par rodeado de Gryffindors.

Renee hesitou, mas depois sorriu.

- Tu também estás muito bem, Blaise.

Os olhares de todos estavam pregados nos dois. Talvez estranhassem a cumplicidade entre eles, pelo facto de ela o ter tratado pelo nome, e não pelo apelido.

- Eu vou com ele ao Baile – explicou Renee aos amigos, para os acalmar. Mas isso não os deixou descansados. Algures no meio da multidão, George olhava a cena desconsolado.

A morena dirigiu-se elegantemente até ao moreno e, com um gesto gracioso, deu o braço a Blaise. O sorriso do moreno abriu-se, revelando uns dentes muito brancos, que contrastavam com os lábios escuros e finos.

- Até logo! – despediu-se Renee, deixando os amigos boquiabertos para trás.

Blaise conduziu Renee até ao Salão, que estava completamente diferente de todas as vezes que Renee o vira. Em vez das habituais mesas das equipas, o Salão estava cheio de pequenas mesas para dois. Velas vermelhas e pequenos querubins rosados flutuavam perto do tecto, que estava enfeitiçado para parecer o céu ao pôr-do-sol: um céu cor-de-rosa alaranjado muito romântico. Cada mesinha para dois estava enfeitada com uma jarrinha com uma rosa vermelha, colocadas no centro de cada mesa. As paredes estavam enfeitadas com corações pequeninos que dançavam.

Renee forçou-se a fechar a boca, aberta pelo espanto. A seu lado, Blaise sorria, o sorriso que deixava muitas raparigas doidas por ele. Mas Renee era imune a charme Slytheriano.

Alguns pares estavam já sentados nas mesinhas. Blaise conduziu Renee até uma afastada dos Slytherins que já estavam no Salão. Puxou a cadeira a Renee e esta sentou-se com elegância, ciente que todos os olhares estavam pousados nela e no Slytherin moreno.

- Está tudo a olhar para nós – constatou Renee, embaraçada.

- Claro – disse Blaise, desembaraçado. – Tu estás linda!

Renee corou e começou a fazer círculos no guardanapo, com o dedo indicador. Quando voltou a olhar para Blaise, este segurava uma espécie de livro e, a seu lado, estava um elfo doméstico.

- O que é que queres comer? – perguntou o Slytherin. – Tens pato com creme de laranja, bife de veado com batatas assadas…

- Quero o que tu quiseres – declarou a rapariga, educadamente. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que pedir.

- Então é um pato com creme de laranja para dois – pediu Blaise ao elfo doméstico, entregando-lhe o que era parecido com um livro, e que afinal era o menu.

- E para beber? – inquiriu o elfo, os seus grandes olhos verdes expectantes.

- Eu quero uma cerveja de manteiga.

Renee ponderou um pouco, acabando por pedir um sumo de laranja.

O elfo materializou-se **(N/A **_**Não sei se os elfos se podem materializar em Hogwarts, mas na minha fic podem)**_ e, segundos depois, voltou com o prato e as bebidas.

A refeição estava deliciosa. Enquanto comiam, Renee e Blaise conversaram como se fossem amigos.

- Eu quero ver se os professores também vão dançar – confessou Blaise.

Renee, que tinha a boca cheia com um pedaço de pato, mastigou com elegância. Quando acabou, limpou a boca ao guardanapo vermelho.

- Sim, sim… Estou mesmo a imaginar o Professor Snape a dançar – gozou a Gryffindor, esquecendo-se que Snape era o director de Slytherin.

Para espanto de Renee, o moreno riu-se. Blaise, ao reparar na expressão aparvalhada da rapariga, apressou-se a esclarecê-la.

- Não penses que, lá por ele ser o director de Slytherin, eu o trato de maneira diferente. Para mim, todos os professores são uma grande perda de tempo.

Renee decidiu não discutir aquele assunto. Era de opinião que os professores eram muito importantes para os alunos, apesar de alguns serem bastante aborrecidos, mas não estava para ter uma conversa daquelas a meio de um jantar. Por isso, divertiu-se a observar o Salão, que tinha enchido muito depressa. As mesinhas estavam todas ocupadas por pares sorridentes e divertidos. Todos os pares tinham já acabado de jantar, e estavam agora a conversar ou, em muitos casos, a trocarem olhares significativos, de mãos dadas sobre a mesa.

Nesse momento, Dumbledore levantou-se e estalou os dedos. Os pratos das refeições evaporaram-se.

- Muito boas-noites, caros alunos! – saudou o director, que envergava um manto vermelho, condizente com as decorações. – Devem estar desejosos de ir dançar com os vossos pares, mas antes, quero que todos dêem os parabéns a Miss Swan, de Gryffindor, pois hoje é o seu décimo-quarto aniversário.

Ouviram-se palmas e "parabéns" por todo o Salão, mas Renee pouco ouviu. Estava petrificada. Nunca imaginaria que o director iria dizer a todos que era o aniversário dela. E muito menos esperava o que se seguiu:

- Assim, é ela e o seu par que vão abrir o Baile. Levantem-se todos, por favor.

Todos os alunos obedeceram e, após Dumbledore estalar outra vez os dedos, todas as mesas e cadeiras desapareceram. O Salão tornou-se numa pista de dança. Junto a uma das paredes, estava montado um pequeno palco, onde as _Weird Sisters _se preparavam para começar a actuação.

- Miss Swan, Mr. Zabini, podem dirigir-se para o centro do Salão, se fazem o favor.

Blaise conduziu uma Renee nervosa até ao centro de todos os olhares. Uma música começou a tocar, e o par começou a dançar. Renee sentia-se nervosa, mas a boa-disposição do Slytherin contagiou-a, e ela acabou por se distrair.

Logo que a música acabou, muitos outros pares se lhes juntaram, para dançarem outra música, deixando Renee mais à-vontade.

- Ufa… - suspirou a morena, rodopiando nos braços de Blaise.

- Não sabia que eras tão tímida.

Renee sorriu para o Slytherin e deitou-lhe a língua de fora. Em troca, Blaise fê-la rodopiar mais uma vez.

O par dançou mais duas músicas, antes de Blaise lhe dizer que já podiam ir para ao pé dos amigos. Apesar de Renee se estar a divertir com o moreno, ficou aliviada ao saber que não ia ter de ficar a noite inteira a dançar com ele. Por isso, quando aquela música terminou, o par separou-se. Blaise foi para ao pé dos Slytherins e Renee foi sentar-se num dos sofás que estavam encostados às paredes. Estes eram vermelhos com um padrão de corações, que, de certeza, fora escolhido por Dolores Umbridge.

Do sofá, Renee podia ver todos os pares que dançavam. Angelina dançava muito agarradinha a Fred, perto de Alicia e Lee Jordan. Harry e Cho dançavam timidamente num canto da parte do Salão que fora convertida em pista de dança. Luna dançava com Neville, e eram os dois excelentes dançarinos. Luna estava deslumbrante, com um vestido azul-claro e azul-escuro e o cabelo loiro esvoaçando ao sabor da música. Bem no centro da pista, Renee viu Ginny no seu vestido vermelho a dançar colada a Michael Corner. Mas o olhar da morena não conseguia descobrir aquilo que procurava: um certo ruivo. Continuou a observar a pista de dança, na esperança de encontrar quem procurava. Mas, em vez de George, encontrou Ron a dançar com Jasmine e Hermione a olhar de esguelha para os dois, enquanto dançava com Anthony Goldstein.

«Ele já deve estar aí num canto aos beijos com uma qualquer» pensou a morena, com tristeza.

Para desanuviar, Renee decidiu sair do Salão. Conseguia sempre acalmar-se quando estava sozinha. Sentou-se na escadaria, abraçando os joelhos nus. fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar.

- Por aqui sozinha, Swan?

Renee conhecia aquela voz. Abriu os olhos e ajeitou o vestido subitamente, cobrindo os joelhos que antes estavam despidos.

- Não me chateies, Malfoy – cortou, encarnada como um tomate.

O loiro aproximou-se da rapariga e acocorou-se frente a ela. Olhou-a intensamente nos olhos, talvez procurando incomodá-la. Com efeito, a morena desviou o olhar rapidamente, molestada pelo profundo cinza dos olhos do Slytherin.

- O que é que queres? – resmungou Renee, olhando os sapatos negros com interesse exagerado. - Vai ter com a minha maninha que ela deve andar à tua procura.

O loiro parecia ligeiramente ofendido, para não falar do grande desinteresse que se instalou nos seus olhos quando Renee mencionou a irmã.

- A Gabriella está agora a dançar com o Blaise – informou Draco, como se isso interessasse a Renee. O loiro deu um sorriso galante e continuou – E eu estava aqui a pensar se querias dançar comigo.

- Contigo?! – Renee deu uma risada sarcástica. – Nunca.

Draco olhou-a com espanto moderado e depois encolheu os ombros.

- Tu é que sabes.

O loiro virou costas e fazia tenção de se dirigir novamente para dentro do Salão, quando foi chamado pela morena. Olhou para ela, surpreendido.

- Olha, eu só queria saber porque é que me deste este anel no Natal – confessou Renee, envergonhada.

A morena levantou a mão, mostrando ao Slytherin o anel prateado que este lhe dera no Natal. Por uma razão que ambos desconheciam, Renee andava sempre com o anel no dedo anelar da mão esquerda, e nunca o tirava, nem para tomar banho.

Draco riu-se, olhou-a sedutoramente, deixando-a novamente incomodada, e respondeu:

- Apeteceu-me.

E, depois, voltou para dentro do Salão, deixando a morena espantada.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Quando Renee decidiu voltar para dentro do Salão, viu uma coisa que a deixou totalmente espantada: Blaise a dançar com Luna, no centro do Salão. A loira rodopiava docemente nos braços do excelente dançarino, que parecia estar a gostar da forma elegante mas nada atrevida com que Luna rodopiava e dançava. A pele branquíssima da loira contrastava lindamente com o tom moreno da pele de Blaise, o que dava um ar muito engraçado ao par. Mas não fora Malfoy que dissera que Blaise estava a dançar com a irmã de Renee? A Gryffindor já não percebia nada. Ainda espantada com a cena, dirigiu-se para Ginny, que estava sentada num sofá, e perguntou:

- Estás sozinha?

Ginny fez sinal a Renee para que se sentasse a seu lado. A morena ajeitou o vestido e sentou-se, sempre com elegância.

- O Michael foi buscar umas bebidas. Mas já volta. Porquê?

- Aquela é a Luna a dançar com o Zabini?

- Sim, senhora! – exclamou Ginny, satisfeita consigo mesma. – Há pouco houve uma dança em que todos trocavam de par, e eu empurrei a Luna até ele. Desde então que nunca mais se largaram.

Renee olhou para a amiga com descrença e espanto.

- A sério! E eu até já dancei uma dança com o Harry… – informou, com um enorme sorriso. – O Michael não ficou muito contente, mas também não disse nada. E…

Mas Ginny não continuou, porque se apercebeu que Renee não estava a ouvir a conversa. O olhar da morena vagueava mais uma vez por toda a pista de dança.

- Estás à procura do George? – inquiriu Ginny, deixando Renee ruborizada.

- Er…

- Se eu fosse a ti, despachava-me, porque aquela Parvati está farta de se atirar a ele.

- Ele veio com a Parvati?! – admirou-se Renee.

A ruiva assentiu, indicando com o olhar o local onde George e Parvati dançavam, agarradinhos.

A expressão de Renee mudou de admirada para triste. Ela suspirou e disse:

- Já não vale a pena…

A ruiva abanou a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Tu é que sabes… Mas eu acho que devias ir dançar com ele…

Nisto, Michael juntou-se às duas raparigas, acompanhado de Anthony Goldstein.

- Vamos dançar? - propuseram os Ravenclaws, sorrindo galantemente.

- Hum… Não sei se quero – respondeu Ginny, fazendo-se difícil.

Michael olhou-a, provocador, passando a língua pelos lábios, humedecendo-os.

- Como se tu conseguisses resistir-me.

Ginny lançou-se para os braços do namorado, espetando-lhe um grande beijo nos lábios, e Renee, após um encolher de ombros resignado, juntou-se a Anthony.

«Ainda bem que a música não é uma balada» pensou Renee, pois não queria dançar agarrada ao amigo, em frente ao rapaz que gostava. É que George dançava com Parvati muito perto de Renee e Anthony e Ginny e Michael. Renee olhou com gratidão para a banda que tocava, ao vivo, uma música mexida. Anthony até dançava bem, mas aproveitava todas as oportunidades para se agarrar a Renee, e a morena não gostava disso. Por isso, quando a música acabou, soltou-se logo dele. Mas antes de ter tempo de fazer alguma coisa, Ginny empurrou-a para os braços de George. Renee chocou contra o ruivo, perdendo toda a compostura.

- Ups, desculpa – murmurou Renee, embaraçada.

Ginny agarrara Parvati e conseguira convencê-la a dançar com Anthony Goldstein, portanto, George estava sozinho, sem apr.

- A Ginny empurrou-me sem querer – explicou Renee, ciente de estar corada.

O ruivo estava igualmente encarnado, e olhava para tudo menos para a rapariga à sua frente.

- Já não estás com o Blaise? – perguntou George, ressentido por Renee ter preferido o Slytherin a ele.

- Não… Eu só vim com ele porque…

Mas George não estava interessado em ouvir a explicação de Renee, e a música começara a tocar. Muito corado, o rapaz decidiu-se a fazer a pergunta pela qual todo o seu corpo, especialmente o seu coração, ansiava.

- Queres dançar?

A banda decidira tocar mais uma música mexida, o que foi um factor positivo na decisão de Renee. Sem responder, a rapariga começara a dançar. Forçava-se a não olhar para George, com medo que o seu olhar denunciasse o que lhe ia no coração.

- Eu percebo que tu não queiras dançar comigo esta música… - começou George a dizer, quando a música terminou e começou uma balada.

Em jeito de resposta, Renee sorriu timidamente e chegou-se mais ao ruivo, encostando o seu corpo delgado ao corpo musculado, pelo Quidditch, do _amigo_. Este, tremendo um pouco, colocou-lhe as mãos na cintura fina, provocando arrepios à rapariga. Esta enlaçou o pescoço do ruivo com os braços, também trémula, devido à timidez. Dançaram assim agarrados, a dança provocando sensações novas em cada um. Ao lado deles, Ginny beijava Michael de forma apaixonada, o que contribuiu para deixar Renee ainda mais nervosa. Renee levantou o olhar, fitando o rosto do ruivo. Este tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão calma. Renee perscrutou cada milímetro do rosto dele, olhando demoradamente a boca rosada e apetecível de George. Repentinamente, George abriu os olhos verde-escuros, e o seu olhar prendeu-se no de Renee. Mas, como se de propósito, a música acabou, e os dois separaram-se abruptamente. Renee disse que estava cansada de dançar e desapareceu na multidão, acabando por se sentar num sofá para se acalmar.

- O que é que se passou? – perguntou Ginny, sentando-se ao pé da amiga.

Renee olhou pasmada para Ginny durante uns segundos, acabando por responder, um pouco chateada:

- Tu… tu empurraste-me para ele!

- E então…? – inquiriu a ruiva, ostentando um sorriso atrevido.

- E então nada! Porque é que fizeste uma coisa dessas?!

Ginny revirou os olhos e olhou para Renee como se ela fosse estúpida.

- Porque tu gostas dele!

- Mas… Não o devias ter obrigado a dançar comigo!

- Obrigado?! Eu não o obriguei! Ele dançou contigo porque quis! Ainda não percebeste que ele gosta de ti?!

Renee olhou-a, tentando assimilar a informação. Mas um movimento alaranjado no canto do olho chamou a sua atenção. Renee abriu a boca horrorizada e esbugalhou os olhos.

- Com que então "aquilo" é gostar de mim – ironizou a morena, com a voz cheia de mágoa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Capítulo grandinho, muito amor, … Gostaram? Eu gostei de o escrever, mas preciso de saber se gostaram de o ler. Para me informarem, é só mandarem reviews! _

_E fiz três desenhos dos vestidos de Renee, Luna e Ginny. Assim, podem ver como eu os idealizei! Podem vê-lo na secção **Capas/Desenhos** no meu profile... Espero que gostem, e mandem reviews a dizer o que acharam! Façam como as minhas leitoras mais queridas: Ireth, Lauh', Anna Sophia, Anyra e Kyra! _

_Beijos,_

_LyRa_

_**PS: **Isto é só para dar umas explicações à menina Anyra. xD É sobre a nossa conversa sobre a possibilidade de George e Renee se apaixonarem, apesar de terem idades tão diferentes. Anyra, naquele capítulo Renee ainda era muito nova, mas foi aí que nasceu o amor deles. Talvez nessa altura ainda não se pudesse chamar amor, mas já era o começo de um sentimento. Depois, com o passar dos anos, esse sentimento cresceu, tornando-se no amor que eles agora sentem. Eu acho que a idade, nesta altura (Renee – 4º ano / George – 6º ano), já não interfere muito, porque com 14 anos a percepção do mundo já não é tão infantil. Não sei, é um assunto que ainda podíamos continuar a discutir. Mas como tu disseste – discussion over. Não vale a pena estarmos a discutir isto, até porque eu não vou mudar o shipper. hehe xD Beijos, Anyra (e a todas as leitoras que me mandaram reviews!)_


	13. Amargura

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo XIII – Amargura**

- Renee, por favor, tens de ir falar com ele – suplicou Ginny, agarrando a amiga por um braço. – Ele anda super abatido… Há uma semana que não falas com ele! Ele diz que nem sequer olhas para ele!

A morena olhou a amiga, bastante zangada.

- Ai diz?! Olha que pena! – ironizou.

Ginny nunca tinha visto Renee tão furiosa. Ela apenas costumava ficar triste e apática, nunca zangada.

- Ele que vá beijar a Parvati, que faz muito bem! Pode ser que comece a aprender indiano com aquela tentativa falhada de aborto! – continuou a morena, obviamente angustiada.

A ruiva, após deitar um olhar exasperado em direcção da amiga, decidiu mudar de assunto, e mostrou a Renee um exemplar d' A Voz Delirante.

- Era disto que estava toda a gente a falar Há bocado, no pequeno-almoço? – inquiriu a morena, com a revista nas mãos.

Renee tinha os olhos pregados ao título chamativo da edição, que prometia ter notícias bombásticas.

- Hum-hum… - respondeu a ruiva, que ainda não lera a entrevista.

Ginny alcançara o seu objectivo: Renee esquecera-se da conversa anterior e estava agora imersa no conteúdo da revista. A morena folheou-a até à entrevista da capa, _Harry Potter fala finalmente: " A Verdade sobre Aquele cujo nome não deve ser pronunciado e a noite em que assisti ao Seu regresso"_, e só despegou os olhos da entrevista quando terminou de a ler pela segunda vez. Nessa altura, Renee tremia descontroladamente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Os olhos estavam sem expressão e ela nem conseguia falar. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas nenhum som saiu.

- O que é que se passa? – perguntou Ginny, a medo, temendo a reacção de Renee.

Renee levantou a revista e deu-a a Ginny. A sobrancelha ruiva desta última subiu tanto na testa dela que quase desapareceu sob os cabelos flamejantes. Ginny leu rapidamente a entrevista, saltando as partes menos interessantes.

Foi então que tudo se tornou claro na sua mente.

- A… a Mrs. Swan que aqui fala… é a tua mãe.

Renee assentiu com a cabeça, a verdade era tão cruel que não podia ser dita. Ginny sentiu uma enorme onda de pena da amiga. Abraçou-a com força, dando-lhe um ombro para chorar, mas a morena não fraquejou. Apenas permaneceu calada, mil e um pensamentos a passarem pela sua mente.

- T-tu… sabias? – inquiriu a ruiva, temendo pela resposta.

- Não – murmurou Renee, sinceramente. A sua voz quase não se conseguia ouvir.

- A tua mãe… uma Devoradora da Morte… Não consigo acreditar…

A ruiva ostentava uma expressão descrente. Não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente não podia. Como é que a mãe de uma rapariga tão bondosa como a Renee podia ser… uma serva do mago negro mais poderoso de sempre?

Renee tinha o olhar fixo num ponto longínquo. Apesar de a sua mente fervilhar com perguntas e pensamentos, ela permanecia calma demais, tendo em conta a situação.

Nesse momento, ambas as raparigas ouviram um "plop" e viraram-se repentinamente, a tempo de verem um elfo doméstico a colar um documento no quadro de avisos de Gryffindor. Mal o elfo desapareceu, as duas amigas dirigiram-se ao aviso e leram:

_POR ORDEM DA GRANDE INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS_

_Todos os alunos que forem descobertos na posse de exemplares_

_d'_A Voz Delirante _serão expulsos._

_Esta decisão está de acordo com o Decreto_

_Educacional Número Vinte e Sete_

_Assinado: Dolores Jane Umbridge, Grande Inquisidora_

- Ela não quer que se saiba da entrevista! – exclamou Ginny, admirada.

Renee continuava a comportar-se como se não fosse nada com ela. Sem emoção, informou:

- Se era essa a sua intenção, ainda fez pior. A única coisa que faria com que todos os alunos desta escola lessem, de certeza absoluta, a entrevista do Harry era proibi-la. – e, tristemente, acrescentou: – E agora todos vão achar que sou como a minha mãe.

Engolindo em seco, a ruiva tentava encontrar algo com que confortar a melhor amiga.

- Mas não foi só a tua mãe que foi acusada! Os pais do Malfoy, do Crabbe e do Goyle também foram denunciados!

Não fora a coisa certa a dizer.

- Que grande consolo! – riu Renee, sarcástica. – Os três anormais de Slytherin são iguaizinhos aos pais! E toda a gente vai pensar que eu sou igual a eles!

Ginny sorriu sem jeito, com uma expressão arrependida do que tinha dito.

- Não te preocupes. Tenho a certeza que ninguém te vai olhar de maneira diferente por causa disto – consolou a ruiva, apertando ternamente a mão da amiga.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Renee caminhava em direcção às masmorras, pois ia ter Poções. Apesar de estar acompanhada por grande parte da turma do 4º ano de Gryffindor, a morena não dizia uma palavra, suportando os olhares enviesados que alguns colegas lançavam na sua direcção. Ginny olhava preocupada para a amiga, mas, respeitando o espaço dela, não se intrometia.

Nessa altura, a turma do 5º ano de Gryffindor regressava da aula de Poções, pelo que as duas turmas se cruzaram no corredor. Harry, Ron e Hermione encabeçavam o grupo de Gryffindors quintanistas. Renee, não suportando olhar para o rapaz que ela considerava seu amigo, mas que, afinal, acabara por denunciar a sua mãe, fixou o olhar verde-água no chão, com ar de profunda angústia. Ginny reparou que Harry olhava a morena com a mesma preocupação da ruiva.

A masmorra das aulas de Poções era espaçosa e sombria, como todas as outras. Mas, nesse dia, parecia ainda mais húmida, gelada e triste a Renee. Lembrava-lha uma prisão de sentimentos negativos, iguais aos que sentia dentro de si.

- Muito bem, turma. Hoje vamos preparar uma Bebida Calmante. A professora Umbridge disse-me que estavam todos muito… _excitados_. – anunciou o professor Snape, olhando a turma de Gryffindors e Slytherins com os seus olhos negros e impenetráveis.

_Eu precisava era de uma Poção do Esquecimento, não de uma merda destas… _resmungou Renee, mentalmente. A sua apatia começava a desaparecer, dando lugar à raiva e à amargura. Isso podia ver-se pelo seu vocabulário – normalmente, ela não usava expressões menos próprias.

A preparação da Bebida Calmante era individual, pelo que não era necessário trocar impressões. Renee tentava concentrar-se nas instruções do livro, mas era difícil, tendo a cabeça tão cheia de pensamentos. Ginny perguntava-lhe, de quando a quando, algumas coisas, porque Renee era melhor aluna a Poções que a Weasley.

- Ei, Swan… - chamou um Slytherin moreno, com a voz tão baixa que só conseguiu chamar a atenção da Gryffindor da segunda vez. – O Draco pediu-me para te entregar isto – o quartanista de Slytherin estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado à rapariga, voltando logo à sua poção.

Com uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada, a morena observou a sala em seu redor, procurando o momento certo para desdobrar o pergaminho sem dar nas vistas. Como o professor estava ocupado a ralhar e a zombar de um aluno, de Gryffindor, claro, Renee viu aí a sua oportunidade para descobrir o que Malfoy lhe queria.

_Swan,_

_Preciso de falar contigo. Espero-te na sala de História da Magia, à hora de almoço. Aparece. Por favor._

_Draco Malfoy_

Sim, não era todos os dias que se recebia uma mensagem do _ilustre _Draco Malfoy. Mas o mais esquisito nem era isso. Se havia algo que um Malfoy _nunca _faria, era pedir "por favor". _Muito menos a uma Gryffindor_. O que se passava de tão importante para que sucedesse tal _milagre_?

Renee distraíra-se completamente da aula. Por isso, não dera pela aproximação furtiva do professor. De repente, já os cabelos oleosos de Severus Snape faziam sombra na carta de Malfoy. A morena sobressaltou-se e tentou esconder a nota, mas sem necessidade de tal. Mal o professor leu a assinatura da carta, decidiu logo ignorar. O nome "Draco Malfoy" tinha essa propriedade nele. Qualquer coisa associada com o menino preferido do professor de Poções era totalmente e irrefutavelmente correcto.

A Gryffindor suspirou de alívio. Se a carta fosse de outra pessoa, estava metida em sarilhos. Em _grandes _sarilhos. Provavelmente, Gryffindor já teria 50 pontos a menos, e isso era o mínimo.

Ao lado da morena, Ginny tentava ler a carta que estava pousada sobre o livro aberto da amiga. Antes de Renee esconder a carta, a ruiva ainda conseguiu ler o nome do autor da carta.

_O que é que __**ele**__ pode ter escrito à Renee?_, perguntava-se a Weasley, remexendo a sua Bebida Calmante, que apresentava uma tonalidade bem menos clara que a da melhor amiga, cuja poção era de um tom rosa quase branco. _Coisa boa não pode ser, de certeza._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mas Ginny enganara-se totalmente.

À hora de almoço, Renee disse à ruiva que ia passar o tempo livre a estudar, pelo que não podia almoçar com a amiga. Ginny ainda tentou acompanhar a amiga no estudo, mas Renee disse logo que precisava _mesmo _de rever a matéria de História da Magia, e que estudaria melhor sozinha. Desconfiada, a ruiva lá aceitou.

A sala de História da Magia estava vazia.

_Será que ele estava a gozar comigo?_

A morena puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se, fitando a divisão, à falta de melhor diversão. As paredes cobertas de retratos de feiticeiros notáveis pelos seus feitos históricos pareciam aborrecidas, com todos os ocupantes dos retratos mergulhados na sesta da tarde. A um canto da sala, uma pilha de livros coberta por uma espessa camada de pó permanecia abandonada, provavelmente desde há muitos anos. As grandes janelas deixavam entrar uma luminosidade intensa, própria da primavera que se avizinhava. Enfastiada, a Gryffindor aproximou-se de uma das janelas e deixou-se ficar a observar o horizonte, mergulhada em pensamentos sobre a sua mãe e as bocas que ouvira durante a manhã.

- Já cá estás – afirmou uma voz rouca, sem o habitual toque de superioridade.

Renee virou-se bruscamente, para fitar uns olhos cinzentos profundamente calmos. Draco Malfoy permanecia parado junto à porta da sala, que estava já fechada.

- Atrasaste-te.

Um dos cantos da boca de Malfoy subiu, formando um sorriso assimétrico que lhe ficava lindamente.

- Tu é que vieste cedo de mais – murmurou o loiro.

Não estando com cabeça para discussões, a morena decidiu não retrucar. Limitou-se a baixar a cabeça, os cabelos castanhos iluminados pelo Sol brilhante a parecerem mais claros do que o normal.

- O que queres? – perguntou, angustiada. Não conseguia suportar tudo aquilo que estava a acontecer.

Draco reparou no tom da Gryffindor, e ficou… espantado? Talvez não esperasse que a notícia d'_A Voz Delirante _a tivesse afectado tanto.

- Quero falar… sobre os nossos pais.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Aliás, nem quero pensar nisso. Importas-te?

O Slytherin revirou os olhos e virou-se de costas para Renee. A sua voz soou ainda mais rouca que o normal:

- O Potter tem de pagar por aquilo que fez. Ele não _podia _denunciar os nossos pais…

- Se pensas que eu te vou ajudar a vingares-te do Harry, estás muito enganado – interrompeu Renee, cerrando os punhos.

Foi como se ela tivesse lançado um Feitiço de Atordoar ao Malfoy. Este virara-se novamente para a Gryffindor, e caminhava rapidamente para ela com uma expressão incrédula no rosto. Parou a poucos centímetros da rapariga e segurou-a pelos ombros. Renee sentiu que as mãos fortes de Draco poder-lhe-iam partir os ossos num piscar de olhos.

- Não vais fazer nada ao Potter?! – vociferou. – Ele acusou a tua mãe! Sabes que ela pode ir presa por isso?!

A morena, com gestos bruscos, desprendeu-se das mãos possantes do Slytherin, e afastou-se dele como se ele tivesse alguma doença contagiosa.

- Não é o Harry que tem culpa. A minha mãe é que nunca, repito, NUNCA devia ter-se tornado uma seguidora… _dele_. – A Renee custava-lhe muito proferir o nome do feiticeiro mais negro de sempre.

Uma risada histérica soou como um trovão na sala vazia. De repente, Renee começou a sentir medo do rapaz à sua frente, medo de que ele lhe fizesse algo… de mal.

- Mas tu és como o teu pai, não é?! És um humano arrogante, frio, insensível, cruel… Aliás, nem humano és! Nem tu, nem o teu pai! Nenhum humano pode ser tão vil ao ponto de culpar outrem pelas asneiras que ele próprio faz! – gritando incontrolavelmente, a rapariga estava assumia uma expressão impiedosa. – Tu és igualzinho ao teu pai! Não me admirava nada que te venhas a ser um Devorador da Morte… - após parar uns segundos para recuperar o fôlego, Renee continuou: - Sabes uma coisa? ESPERO QUE APODREÇAS EM AZKABAN, TU E TODOS OS TEUS AMIGUINHOS DEVORADORES DA MORTE!

Dito isto, a morena correu para a porta da sala, empurrando Draco com violência.

Após o estrondo da porta a fechar-se, Draco Malfoy murmurou, com a voz pejada de fúria:

- Vais pagá-las, Swan.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Nessa noite, Renee foi para o dormitório mais cedo que todos os Gryffindors, que ficaram a festejar o sucesso da entrevista do Harry. Quando Ginny, ao dar pela falta da amiga, subiu até ao dormitório, encontrou-a sentada no parapeito da janela, abraçando as pernas e a olhar o vazio. A ruiva aproximou-se da amiga e, suavemente, colocou-lhe a mão no ombro.

- Renee… - chamou, baixinho, tentando trazer a amiga à realidade.

A morena retirou a mão da amiga do seu ombro, num gesto brusco e raivoso, sem olhar a ruiva. Esta última encolheu-se, magoada com a atitude da amiga.

- Não podes deixar que aquela entrevista te afecte.

Renee virou o rosto para Ginny. E o que a ruiva viu assustou-a: o rosto da amiga estava desfigurado pela fúria e esta tinha os olhos vermelhos, apesar de estarem completamente secos. A morena levantou-se de um salto, enfrentando Ginny com o olhar.

- Não me deixo afectar? Não me deixo afectar?! – vociferou, histérica. – Deixar-me afectar por uma entrevista estúpida?! Por bocas cruéis lançadas por antigos amigos?! Ou por pessoas que nem me conhecem?! Não, a Renee tem de aguentar… tem de ficar caladinha e portar-se como se nada tivesse acontecido… Como se a sua mãe não fosse uma Devoradora da Morte…

- Não sejas assim…

- Cala-te! CALA-TE, GINNY! Já te puseste no meu lugar?! Sabes o que é ser gozadas por aqueles de quem gostas?! Sabes o que é ter que levar com olhares de esguelha por parte de amigos teus? Sabes o que é todos cochicharem sobre ti? Não sabes, pois não?! Então não me digas o que fazer… NÃO TENS ESSE DIREITO!

Renee estava agora perigosamente perto de Ginny, e tinha a mão levantada, pronta a bater na amiga. Mas uma mão agarrou o pulso da morena, no preciso momento em que esta ia agredir Ginny. Renee virou-se e encarou o salvador da ruiva. Esse salvador, que, há muito tempo, tinha também sido o seu salvador.

- George… - murmurou, perdendo automaticamente todas as forças.

O ruivo olhou-a com censura e tristeza.

- Não te imaginava capaz de uma coisa destas.

Renee sentiu-se desabar. Cambaleante, a morena parecia prestes a desmaiar. George agarrou-lhe o braço com mais força, fazendo marcas avermelhadas na pele de Renee. Ginny olhava pasmada a cena, com os olhos arregalados pelo medo. De súbito, Renee abraçou-se com força a George, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do ruivo. Este, atordoado, fez sinal a Ginny, e ela saiu do dormitório, deixando o par sozinho.

- Desculpa – soluçou a morena, que estava a chorar. A chorar a sério, como nunca chorara. Todas as lágrimas que tinha contido durante toda a sua vida caíam agora, ensopando a camisola do ruivo.

George olhou-a com ternura, mas também com melancolia.

- Tu ias bater à minha irmã – disse, incrédulo.

Renee abraçou-se com ainda mais força ao rapaz, como se a sua vida dependesse daquele abraço. Chorou violentamente, soluçou, ganiu… Mas nunca largou o ruivo.

- Renee… - chamou George, passado um bocado.

A morena olhou para cima, para os olhos verdes do rapaz. Este, sem desviar o olhar do dela, murmurou:

- Desculpa-me.

A incredulidade estampou-se no rosto de Renee, que, mesmo com os olhos vermelhos e inchados e as faces coradas, ainda era bonita. O ruivo beijou-lhe a testa num acto espontâneo e segurou-lhe a face entre as mãos.

- Eu não devia ter beijado a Parvati. Não quando não é dela que eu gosto. – parou por momentos e inspirou fundo, a procurar coragem. Achou-a ao olhar os olhos verde-água de Renee – Eu estou apaixonado pela possuidora dos olhos mais belos que eu alguma vez vi. Apaixonei-me por um olhar. E pela pessoa mais forte e fantástica que alguma vez conheci. Apaixonei-me… por ti.

Renee fitou o ruivo, com os olhos vermelhos abertos numa expressão de espanto. Subitamente, afastou-se do ruivo, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, enquanto mais lágrimas lhe rolavam pelas faces.

- E és capaz de amar a filha de uma Devoradora da Morte? – perguntou, angustiada.

George ficou calado, a olhá-la. Renee tinha-se afastado até à janela, e agora encostava a cabeça no vidro transparente. A sua respiração soluçante e húmida embaciava o vidro. O ruivo aproximou-se dela e, pela segunda vez nessa noite, George segurou a face delicada de Renee entre as suas mãos grandes e fortes.

- Tu não és a filha de uma Devoradora da Morte – afirmou ele, olhando-a com carinho. – Tu és tu, e apenas isso. E a pessoa que tu és é a pessoa mais bondosa, sincera, justa, inteligente e meiga que eu já conheci. E é a pessoa que eu amo.

Antes da morena poder contestar e afastar-se novamente, George beijou-a. A princípio, Renee queria interromper o beijo, mas o ruivo não deixou e agarrou a face dela com mais força. Até que Renee acabou por sucumbir ao beijo que ela tanto desejava. O beijo leve e forçado do início deu lugar a um beijo intenso, mas calmo. Ambos saboreavam aquele momento que esperavam havia muito tempo, examinavam minuciosamente cada recanto da boca um do outro. Renee abraçava o pescoço do amado, chorando ainda, enquanto que George passava as mãos pelos belos cabelos castanhos da rapariga.

- He-hem – tossiu alguém, provocando a separação do par. Renee saltou instantaneamente para o lado de George, estando muito corada e com lágrimas nos olhos. – Não precisam de se separar, sou apenas eu.

Renee suspirou ao dar conta que a recém-chegada era Ginny, que olhava para o par muito divertida.

- Er… Ginny…

- Não precisam de explicar nada! – exclamou a ruiva, sabedora – Eu sei há séculos que o meu irmãozinho gosta de ti, Renee! E também já me tinhas dito que gostavas dele. Por isso, … - Ginny não chegou a terminar, porque Renee lhe saltou para o pescoço, quase sufocando-a.

- Desculpa, Ginny… Eu estava fora de mim, não queria bater-te…

- Eu perdoo-te – declarou Ginny, sorrindo. – Afinal… sou tua amiga!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Finalmente, o primeiro beijo a sério desta fic (os de Renee/Anthony e Ginny/Michael não contam…)! Gostaram?! Acham que a Renee e o George fazem um bom par? Ou não? Quero saber tudo o que vocês acham!_

_E quanto ao tamanho do capítulo… Está bom? Não foi tão grande como o anterior, mas acho que também não foi pequeno… xP_

… _Reviews nunca fizeram mal a ninguém, pois não? E também não custa muito mandar uma, pois não? Então vá: é só clicarem no "Go" ali em baixo!_

_Até ao próximo capítulo!_

_LyRa_


	14. Delatora Inocente

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo XIV – Delatora Inocente**

Draco Malfoy coçava a cabeça, despenteado os belos cabelos loiros tão claros quanto a luz do Sol, enquanto caminhava em círculos pelo dormitório vazio. O dormitório era tipicamente masculino, com roupa suja amontoada nos cantos, camas por fazer, revistas de pornografia abertas em cima das camas, um ou outro soutien esquecido por uma das "meninas" que frequentavam o quarto... O loiro chutou uma sapatilha fedorenta para um canto, continuando a circular por entre as mais variadas coisas, espalhadas pelo chão.

De repente, Draco estacou, fitando seriamente o objecto que segurava na mão direita, com o maior cuidado possível. O objecto, um espelho prateado cheio de intrincados desenhos gravados na superfície polida, deu sinal de si e começou a brilhar, numa luz branca e intensa. Segundos depois, uma face bela apareceu no espelho, ostentando um sorriso malicioso e, em perfeito contraste, uma expressão preocupada e uma sobrancelha subtilmente arqueada.

- O que queres? – inquiriu uma voz tão feminina como arrogante, saída do espelho. A mulher da imagem mexia os lábios rosados, pelo que seria ela que estava a falar.

O loiro sorriu maliciosamente, deliciado com a preocupação que causara na mulher, que normalmente controlava muito bem as suas emoções. Por fim, respondeu:

- Tenho uma notícia a dar-lhe, Gardenia.

A mulher de longos cabelos loiros, muito bem cuidados, exprimiu a sua impaciência com um revirar de olhos.

- Se é para me contares da entrevista que o _Potter _deu àquela revista da treta, podes fechar o bico. Eu já li a entrevista.

- Não era para isso, Gardenia – o loiro continuava a tratá-la pelo nome próprio, o que demonstrava que eles se conheciam o suficientemente bem para isso. – Eu queria informá-la que a sua filha, Renee Swan, namora com George Weasley.

O rosto da bela mulher loira deformou-se por um esgar de nojo. Como se a simples menção daquela família lhe causasse náuseas.

- Só podes estar a gozar comigo, Draco! – Gardenia Swan deu uma risada um pouco histérica, muito imprópria de uma senhora como ela.

- Acha mesmo? Porque haveria de inventar uma coisa dessas?

A mulher do espelho pareceu ponderar por uns instantes.

- Como descobriste uma coisa dessas? – interrogou Gardenia, de forma fria. – Tenho a certeza que não foi a minha filha que te contou…

Draco fez ares de superior e fitou a superfície do espelho onde, em vez do seu próprio reflexo, via a cara da mãe de Renee.

- Essas coisas _sabem-se_, cara Gardenia.

- Tudo bem. O que queres que eu faça?

Draco sorriu satisfeito. Passou a língua pelos lábios, humedecendo-os, e declarou, numa voz falsamente inocente:

- Eu apenas necessito da vossa autorização para os _separar_.

- E queres convencer-me que só me "contactaste" para me pedires essa permissão? – a mulher não se deixava enganar com facilidade, sabia perfeitamente que havia mais qualquer coisa de que o loiro descendente dos Malfoys precisava.

Como Draco não se pronunciava, Gardenia inquiriu, sem rodeios:

- O que é que tu queres mais?

- Eu… eu gostaria de… Eu quero apenas uma coisa – confessou o loiro, subitamente envergonhado, o que era tão normal nele como numa galinha estarem a crescer dentes.

Também a mulher notou a timidez do rapaz.

- Podes pedir-me o que quiseres, desde que separes a minha filha daquele Weasley nojento…

- Eu…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

As férias da Páscoa estavam quase, quase a chegar. Já tinha passado muito tempo desde que a entrevista de Harry Potter fora publicada n'_A Voz Delirante_ e já ninguém falava disso, embora Renee ainda fosse vítima de muitos olhares oblíquos. Apesar disso, ela já não se importava, porque agora tinha George. A morena sorriu ao lembrar-se do seu "recente" namoro com o ruivo. Não, o namoro _já não _era "recente". Eles já namoravam há três semanas, mais coisa menos coisa.

- Estás a pensar em quê? – perguntou George, mexendo num caracol rebelde do cabelo castanho da namorada, que estava sentada no seu colo.

- Em ti – respondeu Renee, sem timidez. Ambos já tinham passado essa fase.

O ruivo sorriu ternamente e beijou o nariz de Renee, que lhe deitou a língua de fora.

- Oh, poupem-me a essas cenas… - resmungou Ginny, que começava a sentir-se _a mais_. - Daqui a pouco as pessoas começam a chegar… Como é que é se elas vos virem assim, nesses propósitos?

Luna gargalhou, um riso límpido e contagiante. Logo, Renee e George se lhe juntaram.

- Não sejas exagerada, maninha. Eu e a Renee não 'tamos a fazer nada!

Ginny bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Enfim… - murmurou, agitando o longo cabelo flamejante.

Nesse momento, várias pessoas entraram na sala, para mais uma reunião do ED. Estas últimas reuniões tinham sido fantásticas, pois andavam a treinar os Patronus. Harry cumprimentou todos os recém-chegados, e, ao constatar que todos os membros do ED estavam já presentes, deu por iniciada a reunião. Como de costume, vários pares formaram-se de imediato, ansiosos por começarem a praticar. Renee abraçou-se a George, como que para dizer a toda a gente que ele era o seu par, recebendo um olhar de censura por parte de Ginny, que gostava muito de se meter com a amiga.

- Como vos tenho vindo a dizer, é muito diferente treinarmos este encantamento numa sala iluminada, sem o menor vestígio de perigo, do que perante algo como um Dementor – informou Harry, mais uma vez. Os membros do ED já tinham ouvido aquela conversa umas dezenas de vezes, mas Harry continuava a insistir nesse ponto.

- Oh, não sejas desmancha-prazeres – exclamou Cho, um pouco farta do discurso do "amigo".

Renee já se habituara às reacções de Ginny, que bufava ou revirava os olhos ou torcia o nariz sempre que a rapariga de traços orientais se pronunciava. A ruiva, emparelhada com Luna ao pé de Renee e George, fingiu que ia vomitar e conjurou o seu Patronus perfeitamente. A sombra prateada que saía da ponta da sua varinha tomou os contornos bem definidos de um enorme tigre fêmea, que rugiu ao Patronus de Cho, um belo cisne prateado que flutuava docemente.

- Muito bem, Ginny! Perfeito! – elogiou Harry, dando palmadinhas na costa da ruiva, que corara levemente e tentava disfarçar. – E tu, Renee? Não consegues produzir um Patronus? – inquiriu o rapaz-que-sobreviveu com surpresa, porque a morena era uma das alunas mais brilhantes de toda a Hogwarts, e havia muito poucos feitiços que ela não conseguisse realizar.

Renee invocou uma imagem mental, a mais feliz que conseguia imaginar: invocou a lembrança do seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, quando conhecera as suas duas melhores amigas. Concentrada nessa imagem mental, elevou a varinha e, com um movimento firme do pedaço de madeira, murmurou:

- _Expecto Patronum_!

Imediatamente, um vapor prateado converteu-se num lobo lindíssimo, de pêlo lustroso e prateado. O lobo olhou altivo para os presentes, e pareceu dar uma risada.

- É lindo! – exclamou Cho, com a boca aberta.

- A ideia não é serem bonitos, mas sim protegerem-nos! – exclamou Harry, fitando o lobo-patronus com desconfiança. – Tens a certeza que consegues controlá-lo? – perguntou, receoso, com o olhar a saltar do lobo para Renee, e de novo para o lobo.

Renee sorriu e afagou a cabeça do lobo, que lhe lambeu a mão.

- Claro que consigo controlá-lo! – declarou, convicta, a jovem, virando-se para o seu Patronus. – Rebola!

O lobo olhou para Harry, e este quase que podia jurar que o vira a sorrir de forma trocista. Depois, o lobo-patronus rebolou no ar, abanando a cauda.

- Se eu soubesse este feitiço naquele dia em que quase foste atacada pelos Dementors, tinha sido muito mais fácil salvar-te! – comentou George, ao ouvido de Renee, beijando-lhe de seguida o pescoço.

Um macaco prateado, o Patronus de George, estava a brincar com o lobo-patronus de Renee, como se reflectissem o afecto dos "donos".

De repente, a porta da Sala das Necessidades abriu-se, deixando entrar um pequeno elfo-doméstico, que trazia oito chapéus de malha na cabeça calva. O pequeno ser procurou Harry Potter com os seus grandes olhos verdes e quando, por fim, o encontrou, dirigiu-se aos saltinhos aflitos para ele.

Como estava perto do rapaz-que-sobreviveu, Renee pode ouvir a conversa entre o rapaz e o elfo.

- Harry Potter… ela… _ela_…

Renee não conseguia perceber a aflição do ser, que se tentava esmurrar, embora Harry o tivesse preso pelos pulsos.

- Umbridge? – inquiriu, de repente, Harry.

O elfo ajeitou os seus múltiplos chapéus e acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. Um chapéu, o roxo, caiu-lhe para os olhos, tapando-lhe uma das grandes bolas de ténis esverdeadas.

- Que se passa com ela? – o Gryffindor começava ficar seriamente preocupado. – Dobby… ela não descobriu isto… o nosso… o ED? Ela vem aí?

O elfo-doméstico não teve que dizer nada, pois o terror espalhou-se-lhe pelo rosto arrasado. Dobby tentava, em vão, dar pontapés a si mesmo. Harry largou-o, por momentos, tentando recompor-se do choque.

Mas foi Renee quem recuperou mais rapidamente a lucidez:

- DE QUE ESTÃO À ESPERA?! – gritou, assustando os restantes membros do ED, que olhavam aterrorizados para o elfo. – FUJAM!!!

Foi a debandada geral. Todos corriam para a porta, formando grande congestionamento. Por fim, todos conseguiram passar pela porta. Na Sala das Necessidades, apenas permaneciam Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna e Renee. George tinha fugido com o irmão e Lee Jordan, a pedido de Renee.

- Harry, despacha-te! – guinchou Hermione, já perto da porta.

Quando, finalmente, todos os restantes abandonaram a Sala, o grupo separou-se imediatamente. Ginny enfiou-se numa casa de banho das raparigas, que ficava ali perto, Luna correu em direcção à biblioteca, Ron, Hermione e Harry desapareceram de vista, e Renee, não se lembrando de nenhum sítio para se esconder, decidiu caminhar calmamente pelo corredor, fingindo não saber de nada.

De súbito, viu Harry novamente, caído no chão. Draco Malfoy tinha-o atingido com um Feitiço do Tropeção bem lançado, que surtira o efeito desejado no Gryffindor.

No segundo seguinte, Dolores Jane Umbridge apareceu a correr vinda de um dos corredores da esquerda, apanhando Renee, que observava atentamente a cena entre o Gryffindor e o Slytherin, de surpresa. Filch acompanhava-a, como um cãozinho obediente.

- Ora, ora… O que está aqui a fazer? – interrogou a Grande Inquisidora, com uma expressão maldosa.

Renee apercebeu-se de imediato da falha no seu plano de fingir que não sabia de nada: ela não tinha explicação para estar naquele corredor, quando faltavam apenas 10 minutos para a hora do recolher às Salas Comuns. Por isso, desculpou-se com a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça:

- Eu ia para o dormitório, professora.

A senhora riu-se, um riso que causou arrepios a Renee, tal era a maldade impressa nele.

- Tu a mim não me enganas, serigaita. Filch, leve-a para o gabinete do director! – ordenou, perante a horrível face deleitada do encarregado.

Argus Filch agarrou o braço da morena com tanta forma, que Renee se lembrou logo de uma tenaz de caranguejo. Uma _enorme _tenaz de caranguejo, que não largaria o braço de Renee por nada daquele mundo, ou de outro qualquer. Um odor a transpiração misturada com água-de-colónia forte e barata encheu as narinas da rapariga, que foi, imediatamente, atacada por uma violenta onda de náuseas. Renee cambaleou e perdeu a visão por momentos. Só não caiu ao chão porque o encarregado ainda a segurava firmemente.

Quando voltou a si, estava já no gabinete de Albus Dumbledore.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Quando Umbridge chegou ao gabinete de Dumbledore, acompanhada por Harry, este estava já cheio de gente. Renee já lá estava há alguns momentos, mas ainda não se apercebera totalmente do que se estava a passar.

- Ia de regresso à Torre dos Gryffindor – declarou Umbridge, a respeito de Harry. – O Malfoy encurralou-o.

Cornelius Fudge, de pé em frente à lareira, sorriu satisfeito.

- Ai sim? – comentou o Ministro da Magia. – Tenho de me lembrar de contar ao Lucius… Bem, Potter… Espero que saibas porque motivo aqui estás.

A presença de Renee parecia ter sido esquecida. _Felizmente_, pensou a jovem, que não gostava destas situações. No seu peito, o coração batia irregularmente, muito depressa.

- Não – respondeu Harry, depois de trocar um olhar com Dumbledore, que permanecia sereno por detrás dos seus óculos de meia-lua.

- Perdão? – inquiriu Fudge.

- Não – repetiu Harry com firmeza. – Não sei porque motivo aqui estou.

O Ministro da Magia olhou para Dolores Umbridge, com uma sobrancelha farfalhuda bastante arqueada.

- Portanto, não fazes ideia porque motivo a Professora Umbridge te trouxe a este gabinete? – a voz do ministro estava a rebentar de sarcasmo. – Não te lembras de teres quebrado nenhuma das regras da escola?

- Não.

- Nem Decretos Ministeriais? – Fudge começava a ficar _muito _aborrecido.

- Não.

- Então, é novidade que foi descoberta nesta escola uma associação de alunos ilegal? – inquiriu Fudge, furioso.

- Sim, é – ripostou Harry, pouco convincente.

- Ora! Afinal o Potter também sabe dizer outras coisas para além de "não"! – ironizou Percy Weasley, tomando notas num pergaminho. O ruivo recebeu logo olhares de desaprovação por parte de Fudge e Umbridge, e encolheu-se mais contra a parede.

- O senhor está a brincar comigo? – inquiriu Fudge, fulminando Harry com o olhar, sem ligar ao comentário desafortunado de Percy.

- Senhor Ministro, sou de opinião de que devíamos falar com a nossa informadora – interrompeu Umbridge, lançando um olhar na direcção de Renee.

A morena sentiu esse olhar, e foi como se tivesse sido atravessada por um raio laser que a queimasse por dentro. Apesar de não saber o que tinha ela a ver com a tal "informadora", encolheu-se contra a parede fria atrás de si, numa tentativa de passar despercebida.

- Sim, sim, ela que venha para aqui – respondeu o Ministro, indicando uma cadeira em frente à secretária de Dumbledore.

Renee sentiu vários olhares pregados em si. Umbridge olhava-a com uma malvadez óbvia, e indicou a cadeira com um aceno de cabeça.

- Hum-hum – tossicou a Grande Inquisidora, sem descolar o olhar da Gryffindor morena.

Renee não percebeu o que a levou a fazê-lo. Mas o que é certo é que, no segundo seguinte, estava sentada na cadeira que o Ministro da Magia e a Grande Inquisidora de Hogwarts haviam indicado. Procurando algo a que se "agarrar", olhou para o director. Dumbledore permaneceu impávido e sereno, limitando-se a cruzar o seu olhar arguto com o da jovem. Mas isso deu uma energia renovada a Renee.

- Então, menina Swan? Diga lá ao Ministro o que me contou a mim! – ordenou Umbridge, numa voz doce, mas falsa.

Renee arqueou uma sobrancelha. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que aquela mulher estava para ali a falar. O que queria aquele sapo velho que ela dissesse ao Ministro da Magia?

- Menina Swan! – a voz da professora denotava uma certa impaciência.

Renee lançou um olhar inquisitivo a Umbridge. Esta sorriu maliciosamente e declarou:

- Oh, muito bem, querida. _Eu _digo-lhe – a senhora virou-se para Cornelius Fudge, e continuou: - Bem, Senhor Ministro, Miss Swan veio hoje ao meu escritório e disse-me que tinha uma coisa para me contar. Ela contou-me que, esta noite, um grupo de alunos ilegal se encontraria numa sala secreta do sétimo andar, conhecida por Sala das Necessidades. Não me disse mais nada, mas deu-me as indicações necessárias.

A Gryffindor olhou horrorizada para a professora, ainda a assimilar a informação. Não podia ser! Só podiam estar a gozar com ela, certo?

- Desculpe, professora. Mas não creio estar a perceber o que se está a passar – informou Renee, com toda a calma.

O olhar que Umbridge lançou a Renee mais parecia o olhar de uma víbora prestes a atacar. Lembrou a Gryffindor dos olhares cruéis que a sua irmã, por vezes, lhe lançava.

- Oh, querida, não precisa de fingir! Prometo-lhe que ninguém lhe fará mal – assegurou a Grande Inquisidora, toda vestida de cor-de-rosa, como habitualmente.

- Desculpe, professora – repetiu Renee, ainda na ignorância. – Mas eu _realmente _não percebo o que se está a passar.

Umbridge parecia prestes a rebentar de fúria. Com uma inteligência maldosa no olhar, sibilou:

- Miss Swan está atemorizada com a presença de Mr. Potter. Decerto ela não consegue admitir que traiu os _amigos _em frente a um deles. Mas, bem, eu falarei por ela.

- Como se fosse de total confiança – murmurou a professora McGonagall, entre dentes.

Umbridge não ouviu o comentário.

- Logo que a _menina_ – indicou Renee com o olhar – me contou o que ia suceder esta noite, eu fui logo ao sétimo andar, acompanhada de certos alunos _de confiança_, a fim de apanhar os participantes no encontro com a boca na botija.

Renee tentou dizer algo como "Mas eu não disse nada!", mas foi calado pelo director com um olhar intenso.

- Parece, contudo, que foram avisados da minha aproximação, porque, ao chegar ao sétimo andar, havia alunos a correr em todas as direcções. Isso, porém, não importa, pois tenho comigo todos os seus nomes.

Nesta parte do discurso, Harry e Renee arregalaram os olhos e fitaram, incrédulos, aquela que se intitulava a Grande Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

- Miss Parkinson entrou na Sala das Necessidades, a meu pedido, para ver se se tinham esquecido de alguma coisa lá dentro. Precisávamos de provas, e a sala forneceu-as.

Umbridge tirou uma folha de pergaminho do bolso, e mostrou-a a todos os presentes. Os rostos de Renee e Harry ensombraram-se com o horror, ao constatar que a folha era aquela em que constavam todos os nomes de quem participava nas reuniões do ED, e que tinha sido afixada na parede da Sala das Necessidades.

De seguida, a Grande Inquisidora estendeu a lista a Fudge, que a contemplou com felicidade.

- Excelente, Dolores! – exclamou o Ministro, empolgado. – E… que diab…

O Ministro da Magia ergueu os olhos, para olhar Dumbledore, que permanecia calmamente sentado à sua secretária, segurando a varinha.

- Vê o nome que deram a si próprios! O _Exército de Dumbledore_!

A mão enrugada do director de Hogwarts arrancou o pedaço de pergaminho das mãos de Cornelius Fudge. Dumbledore olhou a folha por instantes e sorriu.

- Bom, o jogo acabou. Desejas uma confissão por escrito, Cornelius… ou basta um depoimento perante estas testemunhas? – inquiriu Dumbledore, com simplicidade.

- Um depoimento? – a face do Ministro ensombrou-se. – Não, não pode ser. Tu? Foste _tu_ que organizaste isto? Recrutaste estes alunos… para o _teu _exército?

Pálido como um cadáver, Fudge esforçava-se imenso para não desmaiar naquele momento.

- Esta noite, devíamos ter tido a primeira reunião… – declarou Dumbledore, arcando com todas as culpas.

- Então, tens andado a _conspirar _contra mim! – gritou Fudge, agora muito corado.

Umbridge permanecia calada, como se ainda estivesse a ponderar a situação. Seria mesmo verdade, tudo aquilo? A sua _informadora _não lhe tinha contado nada daquilo.

- Exactamente – respondeu Dumbledore, com certo prazer.

- NÃO! – gritou Harry, exaltado. O seu olhar saltava de Renee, que olhava com ódio, para Dumbledore, que olhava com medo.

- Cala-te, Harry, ou terei de te pedir que saias do meu gabinete.

Só então é que toda a seriedade do acontecimento atingiu Renee. Foi como se, de súbito, tivessem aberto uma porta na sua mente, permitindo-lhe compreender tudo o que se estava a passar naquele momento, naquele gabinete. Embrenhada nos seus pensamentos, perdeu a parte seguinte da conversa, mas isso já não lhe interessava. Ela estava a ser culpada por uma coisa que não fizera! Como podiam dizer que ela tinha contado tudo sobre o ED?! Como ia ela provar que não dissera nada?! O olhar odioso e reprovador que Harry lhe direccionara fora como uma seta, que se lhe cravou no coração. Ela já sabia que todos a iam olhar daquela maneira, quando soubessem da história… Até George! Tinha absolutamente de arranjar uma maneira de provar a sua inocência!

No momento seguinte, tudo se apagou. Renee foi invadida por uma negrura intensa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Olá!_

_Capítulo grandinho, ah? Gostaram? Algumas partes foram, como é óbvio, retiradas e adaptadas do 5º livro desta série que todos nós veneramos! Mas o que eu quero memo saber é se gostaram. Por isso, mandem reviews, sim?_

_E acabei o capítulo no momento certo… Aushaushaush!!! O que acham que aconteceu a Renee? E porque terá Umbridge dito que fora Renee quem lhe contara sobre o ED?_

_Descubram… no próximo capítulo!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! (eu sou tão má xP)_

_Muitos beijos a todas as leitoras (especialmente às que mandaram reviews!),_

_LyRa_

_PS: Tenho de vos comunicar que a fic está quase no fim. É certo que ainda faltam mais 4 ou 5 capítulos, mas é para se irem preparando. xP_


	15. Plano Falhado

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo XV – Plano Falhado**

Renee abriu os olhos várias vezes, adaptando-se aos poucos à claridade que dançava na divisão onde se encontrava. Ainda não podia precisar onde estava, mas sabia que era um sítio enorme, como uma catedral, pois os ruídos ecoavam ampliados por todos os lados.

- Bom-dia, menina Swan. Sente-se bem? – inquiriu uma voz maternal e preocupada, perto de Renee.

A rapariga piscou novamente os olhos, tentando descobrir quem era a senhora que estava ali tão próxima.

- Então, menina? Não diz nada? – perguntou a mesma voz.

Renee levou, com esforço, uma mão à cara e esfregou os olhos. Quando os voltou a abrir, já via normalmente.

- Oh, Madame Pomfrey! Onde estou?

Poppy Pomfrey fez uma festa nos cabelos encaracolados de Renee, com um sorriso terno a bailar-lhe nos lábios.

- Na Ala Hospitalar, ora essa! – respondeu a "enfermeira", num tom divertido.

Renee não acolheu bem essa informação. Levantou-se de um salto da cama, o que se revelou uma má escolha: teve uma tontura e voltou a cair na cama. Suspirou, resignada, e enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis de linho branco, porque se apercebera que tinha frio.

- Linda menina! – exclamou a Madame Pomfrey, enquanto enchia um pequeno copo com um líquido verde-claro transparente. Estendeu-o a Renee – Beba isto. Vai fazê-la sentir-se menos tonta.

Sem reclamar, Renee bebeu o líquido esverdeado, que sabia bastante a chá de ervas. Mas a rapariga não perguntou o conteúdo da bebida, não querendo saber mais do que aquilo que seria saudável. Pelo sim pelo não, era melhor não saber.

Renee manteve-se calada durante algum tempo, tentando ordenar as ideias. Agora sabia onde estava, mas isso não a ajudava a lembrar-se do que acontecera. Fechou os olhos, como se fosse mais fácil atrair as memórias perdidas se não visse nada para além da negrura. Mas elas não vinham, pura e simplesmente.

Resignada, a jovem abriu os olhos e fixou-os na enfermeira que permanecia sentada num banquinho junto à cama de Renee.

- Porque… porque estou… aqui? – tartamudeou a rapariga, quase inaudivelmente.

Apesar disso, a Madame Pomfrey ouviu a questão de Renee. Com um sorriso carinhoso dos que se esboçam às crianças quando elas são demasiado pequenas para compreender algo, Madame Pomfrey disse:

- Não se lembra mesmo, pois não? A menina está aqui porque foi atingida por um potente feitiço da autoria de Albus Dumbledore.

- Porque é que ele me lançou um feitiço desses? – inquiriu Renee, assustada e admirada.

Madame Pomfrey sorriu novamente e continuou, no tom de voz usado para explicar certas coisas às crianças pequenas:

- A menina não era o alvo do feitiço, se é isso que a preocupa. Albus Dumbledore foi, como sabe, acusado de conspiração contra o Ministério e teve que fugir, e lançou esse feitiço para se proteger.

Renee assimilou lentamente a informação, continuando a tentar invocar memórias que parecia ter esquecido completa e totalmente.

- E como estão os outros? – perguntou, lembrando-se apenas que não estava sozinha quando a fuga de Dumbledore ocorrera.

- Os outros? – Madame Pomfrey não estava a perceber o que Renee queria dizer.

- Sim, as outras pessoas que também estavam no gabinete do professor Dumbledore quando ele lançou aquele feitiço!

A compreensão espalhou-se pelo rosto da enfermeira, que se apressou a responder, para não preocupar mais a rapariga:

- Já estão todos finos! A menina foi a que demorou mais tempo a recuperar, mas também vai ficar mais fresca que uma alface acabadinha de regar.

Renee deu consigo a rir-se, partilhando o espírito bem-disposto da enfermeira de Hogwarts. Aos poucos, começava a lembrar-se de algumas coisas, mas sentia que havia algo que lhe escapava. E essa memória fugidia que teimava em se esconder algures na sua mente era precisamente a mais importante.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Só após Madame Pomfrey se ter certificado que Renee não tinha um único sinal de doença, osso partido ou tontura é que esta pode deixar a enfermaria. Agradeceu imenso à enfermeira por todos os cuidados e abandonou o lugar que já estava fartinha de ver.

Os corredores estavam praticamente vazios, apenas o burburinho vindo das salas de aula levava a constatar que aquela não era uma escola fantasma. _Ainda bem_, pensou Renee, aliviada por não encontrar ninguém a vaguear pelos corredores. _Assim não tenho de começar já a ouvir bocas foleiras e a ser vítima de olhares enviesados_.

- Renee!

O berro de chamamento quebrou o quase silêncio como um pequeno punhal. E Renee sentiu que esse mesmo punhal se lhe cravara no peito. Virou-se lentamente para a direcção de onde viera o chamamento e encarou temerosa o dono da voz. Era a última pessoa que Renee queria ver naquele momento.

- Renee! – repetiu o rapaz, avançando na direcção dela.

Num acto de pura infantilidade, Renee virou as costas a Harry e começou a correr na direcção contrária, fugindo não só do rapaz como também de todas as explicações que teria de lhe dar. Ainda não estava preparada para ser confrontada com tudo o que se passara, apesar de ainda não ter plena consciência da razão que a levara a fugir do amigo. A memória vinha aos poucos; ainda não lhe fora totalmente devolvida.

Harry correra atrás da amiga, mas, a certa altura, perdera-a de vista.

- RENEE! – chamou mais uma vez, impaciente.

Mas ela não se revelou, continuando muito bem escondida entre uma estátua e a parede. Renee ainda teve que aguentar vários segundos na posição incómoda em que se encontrava, porque o rapaz estava determinado em encontrá-la. Harry acabou por desistir de a procurar ali, e caminhou a passos largos e nada apressados na direcção contrária à qual viera, sempre atento ao mais pequeno sinal da rapariga desaparecida.

Quando o corredor voltou a estar vazio e sereno, Renee arriscou-se a sair de detrás da estátua de uma bela feiticeira. Doíam-lhe as pernas por ter estado bastante tempo agachada e tinha a cabeça a andar à roda, mas lá se levantou e encostou-se a uma parede.

Foi nesse preciso momento que o som de passos encheu o corredor silencioso. Renee não teve tempo de se esconder outra vez e deu consigo e encarar um jovem alto e bonito, de cabelos muito loiros e olhos de um cinzento profundo e misterioso.

- Draco… - murmurou, sem dar conta do que dizia. Apenas sabia que um sentimento estranho e raivoso se lhe instalara no coração ao ver aquela face perfeita. Mas não fazia a mínima ideia de onde aquele sentimento viera ou por que viera.

Um dos cantos da boca fina do loiro subiu, num sorriso assimétrico totalmente irresistível para muitas. Porém, Renee estava de tal modo revoltada e furiosa que nem sequer reparou no sorriso.

- Seja bem aparecida, cara Swan. Ouvi dizer que tem tido alguns… problemas, ultimamente. É verdade que denunciou uma associação secreta à nossa cara directora?

- Directora? – Renee só estivera algumas horas na enfermaria, mas, pelos visto, não estava a par das novidades.

- Sim, a professora Dolores Umbridge assumiu a direcção, uma vez que Dumbledore _fugiu_. – a última palavra foi cuspida com tal desprezo que Renee se encostou mais à parede, desejando fundir-se nela. – Então, vai admitir que traiu os seus amiguinhos sangues de lama?

- NÃO LHES CHAMES ISSO! – explodiu Renee, atirando-se a Draco agitando os punhos cerrados. – NÃO TE ADMITO QUE CHAMES ISSO AOS MEUS AMIGOS! ELES SÃO MUITO, MUITO MELHORES QUE TU!!!

Renee estava furiosa, toda a raiva acumulada dentro dela explodira e agora ela tentava esmurrar o loiro, que se esquivava aos golpes com relativa facilidade. Avançando numa dança confusa pelo corredor vazio, Renee só parou de o tentar socar quando ele lhe agarrou os pulsos, talvez com uma força desnecessária.

A lucidez começou a voltar a Renee, que se sentia um pouco tonta. Draco prendia-lhe os pulsos com força e obrigava-a a estar próxima dele, uma proximidade que desconcertava ambos, de maneiras muito diferentes.

Quando se ouviram mais passos longínquos no corredor, o loiro não perdeu tempo e entrou numa sala vazia, arrastando Renee pelos pulsos. Ela não se tentava soltar, mas também não se deixava ser arrastada com facilidade. Chateado, Draco largou-a e empurrou-a para dentro da sala pequena, fechando a porta atrás deles.

- Mas que merda foi aquela? – perguntou, cuspindo cada palavra.

Renee desviou o olhar das grandes orbes cinzentas que a perfuravam. Quase sem voz, respondeu:

- Não fales assim dos meus amigos. Eles podem já não ser meus amigos depois daquilo que eles _pensam _que eu fiz, mas eu continuo a gostar deles…

Um riso escarninho encheu a sala, ecoando ampliado na cabeça de Renee.

- És tão patética que até dói, Renee. Não percebo como é que alguém pode gostar de ti. És fraca… - sibilou esta palavra num tom rouco e provocante, mas recuou um pouco, temendo que a rapariga lhe tentasse bater outra vez. – Como pudeste vender os teus amigos àquela bruxa?

- EU NÃO OS VENDI! – gritou, agarrando a cabeça de forma desesperada. Como conseguiria que os seus amigos acreditassem nela se nem o seu inimigo acreditava?

Outra gargalhada de gozo soou vinda do loiro, que se aproximara perigosamente da jovem feiticeira.

- Ainda não percebeste como é que o teu precioso ED foi descoberto? – perante o olhar espantado de Renee, Draco sorriu abertamente e continuou – Eu sei perfeitamente que não foste tu que os denunciaste, sua tola. Foi tudo um plano combinado entre mim e a Professora Umbridge!

O rosto de Renee ficou sem um pingo de cor. Ela fora vítima de uma conspiração? Agora entendia tudo… Ou melhor, quase tudo.

- Mas… Como descobriste que nos íamos encontrar naquela noite? E como descobriste a existência do ED? – questionou Renee, um pouco hesitante.

O sorriso convencido e escarninho de Draco Malfoy abriu-se ainda mais, revelando os seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Mesmo sendo um sorriso maldoso, tinha um tal poder de atracção que toda a sala pareceu de repente mais insignificante e descolorida, em comparação ao sorriso lindo do loiro. Consciente do poder que detinha sobre as jovens feiticeiras, Draco tinha os seus métodos para conseguir o que queria. Mas, curiosamente, aquela feiticeira de cabelos castanhos e olhos de um verde puro era-lhe imune, conseguindo escapar aos seus encantos.

- Ora, tu sabes que eu consigo sempre o que quero. – Fixou o olhar esverdeado da rapariga durante mais do que o tempo necessário, antes de continuar: - Bastou-me usar um pouco do meu charme na pobre senhorita Edgecombe para ela me contar tudo o que eu queria saber, e até mais.

- Não acredito! – um gemido estridente saiu da garganta de Renee sem que ela o pudesse conter. – Como pudeste usar a Marietta dessa forma?

Draco aproximou-se ainda mais de Renee. Estava tão perto que Renee podia ver-lhe o rosto ao pormenor, conseguia ver cada sinal, cada poro, cada uma das tonalidades de cinzento dos seus olhos penetrantes.

- Eu consigo _sempre _o que quero – repetiu. – Ela foi apenas uma pequena diversão, que nem chegou para aperitivo. Aquela rapariga não é nada intensa. – comentou, sem descolar os olhos dos de Renee. – Já tu…

Renee só se deu conta do que fizera quando o barulho lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Tirou a mão do rosto do loiro de forma brusca, arregalando os olhos de medo. Não sabia o que ele iria fazer. Mas sabia que não ia ficar impune após ter esbofeteado o Slytherin mais influente e popular da escola.

- Como te atreves, sua traidora de sangue imunda?! – rugiu, agarrando os cabelos da morena com uma mão delicadamente pálida. A mão de Renee estava marcada a vermelho no rosto perfeito do loiro, cujos olhos chispavam de fúria.

Nesse momento, a porta da sala abriu de rompante e seis pessoas entraram a correr na sala, deparando-se com a cena chocante. Draco puxava os cabelos encaracolados de Renee, que tinha o medo estampado no rosto.

Uma figura alta e ruiva saltou para cima de Draco antes que Renee pudesse sequer respirar. Ela não sabia quem era aquele Weasley, mas tinha as suas suspeitas. Apenas George poderia ficar fulo ao ponto de se atirar ao Malfoy da maneira Muggle.

Segundos depois, os dois jovens estavam novamente separados, sendo George agarrado por Harry e Ginny e Draco por Ron e Hermione. Ambos ofegavam e olhavam-se com ódio, mas não tinham força suficiente para se soltarem. Luna, a única que não se intrometera na rixa, agachara-se ao pé de Renee e procurava algum sinal de feridas no corpo da amiga, não encontrando nada. Apesar de tudo, Draco não era monstro suficiente para magoar a rapariga.

Furiosos, Harry e Ginny expulsaram Draco da sala. O loiro praguejou, mas não tentou entrar de novo na salinha. Agora, os amigos estavam sozinhos.

Um silêncio de cortar à faca apoderou-se da sala, deixando os ocupantes gelados e desconfortáveis. Parecia que ninguém queria ser o primeiro a falar, mas Renee engoliu o orgulho e murmurou:

- Eu não vos denunciei…

A sua pequena frase mudou radicalmente o ambiente. O calor voltou à sala e o ar ficou menos tenso. Harry chegou até a sorrir.

- Nós sabemos – foi Hermione quem falou, olhando Renee de forma amigável. – Nós sabemos que não foste tu.

Apanhada de surpresa, Renee não foi capaz de proferir uma única palavra. Abriu a boca várias vezes, mas nada disse. Só lhe faltavam as bolhinhas a sair da boca para parecer um peixe.

Se a situação fosse outra, o grupo de amigos teria rido sem parar da figura aparvalhada de Renee. Mas a situação era demasiado séria para o permitir. A acusação de Renee não fora uma simples partida inocente; fora um acto bem planeado com um propósito concreto, apesar de nenhum dos alunos presentes naquela sala conseguissem perceber qual era esse propósito.

A mente de Hermione fervilhava, procurando respostas para as inúmeras perguntas que lhe enchiam a mente. Pensando que Renee teria algumas dessas respostas, começou a explicar:

- Nós sabemos que não foste tu que nos denunciaste, porque eu enfeiticei o pergaminho onde todos os membros do ED escreveram os nomes. Sabes de que pergaminho estou a falar? – sem esperar pela resposta, a morena prosseguiu: - Quem nos traísse ficaria num estado… er… bastante _vistoso_.

Ron, que sabia qual o encantamento que Hermione tinha utilizado, desatou a rir-se, imaginando o rosto do possível traidor. Mas logo parou, fulminado pelo olhar de censura de Hermione. Esta aclarou a garganta e continuou:

- O que eu quero dizer é que se tu nos tivesses traído estarias agora com a cara _cheia _de borbulhas. Bastante asquerosas, por sinal. Certifiquei-me de que quem nos traísse se arrependeria amargamente, principalmente quando se olhasse ao espelho. – Dando uma risada maliciosa pouco característica dela, Hermione sentou-se numa das mesas da sala. – Portanto, sabemos…

- Que não foste tu – completou Luna, dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto da amiga.

- Resta saber quem foi – acrescentou Ginny, com uma expressão misteriosa. A ruiva estava sentada no chão aos pés de Harry, que, inocente e distraidamente, brincava com fios flamejantes do cabelo dela.

Uma gargalhada sonora e divertida ressoou na sala, levando todos a olharem para Renee. A jovem ria-se a bandeiras despregadas, apoiada na mesa para não cair de tanto rir. Os rostos dos amigos apresentavam todos a mesma expressão: um misto de alívio e preocupação, misturado com uma ponta de curiosidade. Qual a razão daquele súbito ataque de riso? Nenhum deles sabia.

Renee parou de rir ao aperceber-se das expressões dos amigos, e apressou-se a explicar:

- É que eu sei quem foi que nos denunciou! E imagino que ela não deve estar _nada_ contente com a sua imagem!

Todos abriram a boca de espanto, sem excepção. Harry foi o primeiro a recuperar, disparando logo a pergunta que queimava a língua de todos:

- Quem foi?

Renee assumiu uma expressão misteriosa, decidida a prolongar o _suspense_. Mas perante os olhares impacientes e exasperados dos amigos, não resistiu a contar-lhes:

- Foi a Marietta Edgecombe, aquela amiga da Cho!

A imagem do rosto coberto de acne de uma bela rapariga de cabelos encaracolados passou diante dos olhos de todos eles, gerando uma onda de riso incontrolável. Apenas Harry não se ria. O rapaz-que-sobreviveu estava mais pálido que um cadáver, como se tivesse acabado de ser trespassado por um punhal e toda a vida se esvaísse dele. Mas ninguém parecia dar-se conta disso.

A mente do moreno estava meia paralisada. O choque fora tão grande que ele parecia ter parado no tempo, sem conseguir absorver a informação. A amiga da rapariga de quem gostava acabara de deitar toda a relação de Harry e Cho por água abaixo. O rapaz sabia que não conseguiria perdoar Cho pela traição da amiga, e também sabia que Cho não o iria perdoar por culpar a amiga. Estava tudo acabado, mesmo que não tivessem assumido um compromisso a sério. Nunca mais sentiria o toque suave dos lábios carnudos da Ravenclaw, nunca mais fixaria aqueles olhos amendoados com tanta intensidade.

- Harry!

Ginny apercebera-se finalmente do estado apático e melancólico de Harry, e abanava-o violentamente, forçando-o a voltar à realidade. Este estava inconscientemente relutante, e só conseguiu despertar do transe porque Ginny utilizou a sua personalidade forte. A mãe da ruiva ficou marcada no rosto pálido do rapaz, mas o efeito foi o desejado. Harry saíra do transe.

- Obrigado, Ginny – murmurou ao ouvido da ruiva, antes de desmaiar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sozinha no dormitório, Renee apreciava o belo pôr-do-sol pela janela mais alta da Torre de Gryffindor. O seu olhar estava preso na enorme bola de fogo que descia no céu alaranjado, para desaparecer nas águas flamejantes do Lago Negro. Alheia à realidade, Renee desfrutava de um momento só seu. Rezava, inconscientemente, para que ninguém a incomodasse.

Um último suspiro acompanhou o desaparecer do Sol. O céu tornou-se púrpura e povoou-se de estrelas brilhantes. A noite caía sobre o castelo.

Sabendo que dentro de instantes o dormitório estaria cheio, Renee vestiu o pijama e refugiou-se debaixo das cobertas da sua cama, tentando parecer tranquila. Apesar disso, sabia que Ginny descobriria imediatamente que ela ainda não dormia. Implorando para não ter que manter uma conversa, afundou o rosto na almofada fofa.

Passaram-se minutos, sem que ninguém entrasse no dormitório. Mas o sossego não iria durar para sempre.

- Ainda não percebi como é que a Renee sabe quem foi que denunciou o ED à Cara de Sapo… - comentou Hermione, continuando a conversa que já durava há algum tempo.

- E por que é que a culparam a ela? – perguntou Ginny, um pouco indignada. Alguma coisa não batia certo naquela história.

Renee não conseguia ver as duas recém-chegadas, mas quase que podia apostar que Hermione respondera à pergunta com um encolher de ombros. Sustendo a respiração e rezando para que não se lembrassem de olhar para a cama dela, a morena aguçou o ouvido para tentar ouvir melhor a conversa.

- Tens mesmo a certeza que o encantamento da folha funcionava? – interrogou Ginny, com a voz toldada pela suspeita.

Renee não podia acreditar no que ouvia. A sua melhor amiga estava a duvidar dela! Sentiu um aperto no coração, desejando ficar surda para não ouvir o que se seguiria. Mas isso não lhe era permitido, ela estava destinada a ouvir aquilo. Era uma prova à amizade forte que unia a morena e a ruiva.

- Tu achas que foi a Renee? – admirou-se Hermione. A voz da sabe-tudo foi seguida de um som abafado, que Renee suspeitou ser o de ela a sentar-se na cama. Estava muito perto de ser descoberta. Mas o seu destino ainda a faria ouvir mais umas palavras dolorosas.

- Tens outra explicação? Porque raios quereriam culpá-la se não fosse ela? Ela não tem inimigos, Hermione. – a ruiva tentava apelar ao bom senso da morena, mas esta permanecia fiel a Renee.

- Ela não nos denunciava! – argumentou, convencida da veracidade das suas palavras. – Ela adorava o ED!

Renee sorriu levemente, comovida pela lealdade da rapariga mais velha.

- Sabes perfeitamente como ela consegue ser falsa, quando quer. Ela tem conseguido enganar a família inteira, ou não te lembras?

O balde de paciência de Renee estava prestes a transbordar. Ela não ia aguentar muito mais. As lágrimas queriam soltar-se e encharcar a almofada, mas Renee retinha-as com toda a força, cerrando os punhos debaixo dos lençóis.

- Estás a ser tão injusta… - murmurou Hermione, num fio de voz. Até para a morena era difícil ouvir Ginny falar tão mal da sua melhor amiga. Aquela amizade era eterna para todos, custava muito ouvir as palavras que acabariam com ela.

Renee quase conseguia sentir a indignação de Hermione e a revolta de Ginny, como se essas emoções fossem fortes ao ponto de serem palpáveis.

- Injusta, eu? Ela é que nos denunciou, e eu é que sou injusta – cuspiu, sem saber que estava a ser ouvida.

Esta foi a última gota. O balde transbordou. Renee levantou-se de um salto da cama, com os olhos inundados pelas lágrimas salgadas. Mordendo o lábio, encarou a rapariga de cabelos ruivos com tanta tristeza que pensou que o seu coração iria despedaçar-se. Ginny parecia estar a diminuir, tal era o seu arrependimento. Apenas Hermione permanecia serena, olhando com certa tristeza a cena. Sem dizer nada, saiu do dormitório, deixando as duas amigas sozinhas para esclarecerem as coisas.

- Agora já não dizes nada?! – vociferou Renee, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

Ginny baixou o olhar, arrependida. Nem tudo o que dissera era sentido, mas sabia bem o que Renee iria pensar.

- Não vale a pena pedir desculpa, pois não?

- Não, não vale. Sabes perfeitamente que um pedido de desculpas não vai apagar aquilo que tu disseste – cuspiu Renee, aproximando-se de Ginny. Com um movimento brusco, agarrou no queixo da amiga e forçou-a a olhar os olhos verdes repletos de mágoa. - O que é que tu queres, afinal? Porque não acreditas em mim?!

Ginny não conseguiu manter-se indiferente ao olhar devastado de Renee. A amiga sempre fora frágil, embora nem sempre o mostrasse. E Ginny sabia o quanto a tinha magoado. Por isso, esqueceu o orgulho e respondeu:

- Eu tenho inveja! Ainda não percebeste?

O coração de Renee falhou uma pulsação. Não esperava, de todo, ouvir aquelas palavras vindas da boca da sua melhor amiga, da rapariga que Renee sempre achara tão confiante e determinada.

- Por… Porquê? – gaguejou Renee, aturdida. Já largara o queixo da ruiva, mas ainda a olhava nos olhos.

Quebrando o contacto visual, Ginny respondeu:

- Porque todos acreditaram em ti sem porem a hipótese de estares a mentir! Tu podias ter matado o Dumbledore que se dissesses que eras inocente eles acreditariam em ti cegamente. Tu és das melhores pessoas que eu conheço! Não consigo deixar de ter inveja de ti! Todos gostam de ti, não percebeste ainda?

A garganta de Renee gelara, uma barreira inquebrável impedia-a de falar. As lágrimas corriam na sua face sem que ela as tentasse impedir, e o mesmo acontecia com Ginny. Não podiam continuar aquela discussão – sairiam irremediavelmente magoadas.

- Não tenhas inveja de mim, Ginny. Todos te adoram… Não gostam de mim mais do que de ti – confortou-a Renee, ainda um pouco chocada.

Ginny sorriu tristemente e abraçou a amiga, mas Renee percebeu que ela ainda não estava totalmente convencida. Tentando que ela percebesse que ela estaria sempre ali, beijou-lhe a testa sardenta.

- Desculpa-me – sussurrou Ginny, e separou-se de Renee.

Renee sorriu ternamente e voltou a deitar-se na cama. Terminara a discussão, apesar de Renee ter um pressentimento que ainda não acabara totalmente. Pensaria nisso quando chegasse a altura. E agora tinha coisas mais importantes em que pensar.

O dormitório começou a encher, mas todas as raparigas eram cuidadosamente silenciosas. Provavelmente, achavam que Renee e Ginny já estavam a dormir. Quanto a Ginny, Renee não sabia. Mas quanto a si, Renee sabia que não dormiria muito naquela noite, tal era o estado de confusão na sua mente.

Tentou não estremecer quando Hermione lhe beijou os cabelos. Sabia que a morena sabia o que se tinha passado e que já adivinhara como acabara a discussão, mas decidiu continuar com a mentira inocente. Para todos os efeitos, o seu corpo já dormia. Apenas a sua mente continuava bem desperta.

_Porque é que ele me incriminou?_, perguntava-se, com a mente a raciocinar a toda a brida. _Não consigo perceber, o que lucrava ele com isso?_

Renee tentava não pensar muito no Slytherin loiro, mas ele enfiava-se na sua vida como uma erva daninha. Rodando o anel que ele lhe dera no dedo, tentava arranjar uma explicação para toda a tramóia que Draco Malfoy tinha arranjado. Mas, se calhar, estava a partir de um pressuposto errado. E se ele fosse apenas a marioneta de alguém muito pior? E se esse alguém quisesse magoar Renee _a sério_? Aterrorizada com esse pensamento, forçou-se a pensar noutra coisa. Tinha mais problemas, e um deles era Ginny. Como conseguiria Renee convencer a amiga que todos gostavam dela?

Uma ideia iluminou-lhe o cérebro, como uma estrela numa noite escura. Subitamente, sabia o que tinha de fazer. Apenas precisava de uma ajudinha.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Er… Vale a pena pedir desculpa? olhar esperançoso Bem, vocês merecem isso. Desculpem por ter demorado tanto a postar o capítulo, mas tenho tido pouco tempo e a cabeça cheia de ideias para outras fics. Peço desculpa por ter demorado tanto… Será que podem desculpar-me? E eu até escrevi um capítulo grandinho e tudo, só para vocês! olhinhos de cachorra abandonada_

_Bem, quero saber se gostaram do capítulo. Pessoalmente, acho que está um pouco parecido com aquele em que a Renee e o George se beijam pela primeira vez, mas eu fiz o meu melhor. Por isso, gostava que me dessem a vossa opinião._

_Ah, e também tenho que dizer que a fic só terá mais 3 capítulos. Então, o próximo capítulo será o antepenúltimo! BUAAAAAAA Esta fic tem sido muito importante para mim, e estar quase a acabá-la vai ser como ficar sem um braço. Espero que a leiam até ao fim, sim?_

_Obrigada a todas as leitoras que mandaram reviews, fico muito feliz. ;D_

_Beijos,_

_Lyra_

_**Publicidade – Leiam a minha nova fic "A Verdadeira Guerra" e a one-shot "Haunted", por favor. Gostava de saber o que vocês acham!**_


	16. Última Oportunidade

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo XVI – Última Oportunidade**

Draco descreveu mais um círculo no centro do dormitório vazio, um sinal óbvio de que estava bastante nervoso. Rodou o espelho mágico pela nas mãos pela milésima vez, questionando-se sobre a melhor forma de comunicar a Gardenia Swan que o seu plano não tinha corrido como planeado. Achou que era melhor libertar-se o mais rapidamente daquele peso, e murmurou o feitiço que transmitiria a sua mensagem à portadora do espelho gémeo do que segurava nas mãos pálidas.

- Gardenia, está aí?

O rosto sempre bem cuidado da mãe de Renee apareceu no espelho, sorrindo de forma nada amigável.

- Sabes _perfeitamente_ que eu detesto que me contactes! – bradou, com os olhos chispando de fúria. – Não te disse já que sou _sempre _eu que falo contigo quando _me _apetecer?

O loiro mordeu o lábio, tentando não dizer algo de que se arrependesse mais tarde. Suspirou bem fundo antes de falar e começou a expor a situação:

- Peço-lhe imensas desculpas, Gardenia, mas tinha de lhe comunicar algo urgente. O nosso plano…

- O _teu _plano, queres tu dizer. O que se passou?

Draco engoliu em seco, sem fitar o espelho. Quando reuniu coragem suficiente, continuou.

- O meu plano não correu como devia.

A mulher bufou de irritação e esboçou um sorriso desdenhoso:

- Não me digas! – escarneceu, com a voz pejada de sarcasmo. – Não me digas que a minha querida filha se safou _mais uma vez _e que continua com aquele… traidor de sangue.

O Slytherin pontapeou uma sapatilha com força, usando-a como escape para a sua frustração. Se descarregasse na sapatilha, não corria tanto risco em dizer coisas que não devia. Acalmou-se e explicou:

- Ocorreram coisas… Eu não podia adivinhar! Peço-lhe que me dê mais uma oportunidade… Só mais uma!

- Sabes o que está em jogo, não sabes? – lembrou a influente senhora, plenamente consciente do efeito que aquela simples pergunta causaria no jovem. Saber que podia perder o que queria seria um incentivo para que se empenhasse mais naquilo que devia. – Bem, desta vez concedo-te uma segunda, e _última_, oportunidade. Se falhares, o nosso acordo fica sem efeito… Não me vais desapontar, pois não?

Intimidado pelo sorriso perigoso e sedutor de Gardenia, o loiro apressou-se a assentir em afirmação.

- Então, se não queres mais nada, tenho mais que fazer. Passa um bom dia, e não me contactes a não ser que tenhas boas notícias.

O espelho voltou a ficar baço, quando a face pálida da bela mulher se desvaneceu da superfície polida. Draco ainda ficou a olhar para o seu reflexo durante alguns segundos, até que explodiu. Como conseguiria separar Renee de todos aqueles _vermes_ que ela amava? Não tinha nenhuma ideia, e o tempo era pouco. Tinha de arranjar um plano eficaz, que separasse a sangue-puro daquele monte de escumalha a quem ela chamava amigos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Renee andava a preparar aquela festa há mais de um mês. Tudo tinha que estar mais que perfeito, para que surtisse o efeito desejado. Já tinha tratado do local, da música, das bebidas e das comidas, dos convites, das decorações, das luzes e até das várias actividades. Apenas faltava enviar os convites, o que estava dependente da outra coisa em falta: o consentimento da Directora.

A morena orava baixinho enquanto caminhava até ao gabinete da Directora, que outrora fora o gabinete de Dumbledore. Ainda não tinha lá ido desde a ocupação de Umbridge. Imaginava que esta já se teria _ambientado _a seu gosto, colorindo tudo de um asfixiante tom rosado e colocando rendinhas e pratinhos com gatinhos em tudo quanto era sítio.

Quando parou em frente à gárgula que guardava a entrada, sentiu-se a tremer. Todo o trabalho que tivera na organização da festa iria por água abaixo se Dolores Umbridge não consentisse a festa. Tudo dependia do seu poder de persuasão e da sua capacidade de se conter, pois se dissesse algo errado que irritasse a Directora, estava tudo acabado. Rezou mais uma oração e pediu à gárgula que informasse a Directora da sua presença e do seu propósito de falar com ela.

O tempo de espera que se sucedeu foi agonizante. A gárgula voltara a ser apenas um pedaço de pedra, mas Renee sabia que a sua presença seria noticiada à velha bruxa. Assim que a gárgula voltou à vida e deu permissão à rapariga para passar, a jovem apressou-se. De nada lhe valia perder tempo. Quanto mais rapidamente estivesse despachado aquele assunto, melhor.

Como já estava à espera, o gabinete do antigo director tinha desaparecido sob uma camada de coisas cor-de-rosa, horrendas, cheias de folhinhos e rendinhas. Os objectos antigos tinham sido substituídos por pratos com gatinhos que miavam, os armários por mesas onde estavam pousadas molduras de mulheres velhas e feias que deviam ser amigas de Umbridge. As grandes janelas estavam tapadas por enormes cortinas rosa, o que fazia com que a luz assumisse um horrendo tom rosa amarelado. Renee sentiu-se sufocar, mas nada a demoveria do seu propósito, muito menos uma cambada de coisas terrivelmente fora de moda.

- Bom dia, cara Renee. Faz muito tempo que eu não a via! – exclamou, como se isso a incomodasse profundamente.

A jovem tossicou para disfarçar uma gargalhada sarcástica, enquanto fixava a moldura de um antigo director da escola, que tinha sido pintada de cor-de-rosa, de forma muito interessada.

Como via que a aluna não estava muito inclinada a responder de forma educada ao cumprimento que lhe dirigira, a nova Directora, que de nova nada tinha, decidiu começar uma conversa.

- Veio cá para conversar sobre a exoneração do grupo ao qual vocês chamaram "Exército de Dumbledore", certamente?

A morena virou-se para a professora e esboçou um sorriso amarelo, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para expor o seu pedido. Decidiu começar com a bajulação, pois pensava que seria a forma mais eficaz de conseguir o que queria daquela velha maquiavélica.

- Mas que belo gabinete tem aqui, professora Umbridge. Muito mais belo e _fashionable_ do que no tempo de Dumbledore, se quer que lhe diga. Aquele velho director não tinha sentido de moda nenhum, o seu gabinete mais parecia uma lixeira, com todas aquelas coisas velhas e poeirentas!

A estratégia de Renee parecia estar a resultar, porque o sorriso da Directora se tornou bastante orgulhoso e simpático.

- Está bonito, não está? Aquele Dumbledore nunca teve sentido de estilo… - comentou, sorrindo muito abertamente. – Mas sente-se! O que a traz por cá?

O discurso que a jovem organizara para o momento parecia sincero e sensato, sem denunciar toda a verdade. Suspirando fundo, a rapariga começou:

- Ora bem, com todos os exames aqui à porta, acho que estamos todos terrivelmente nervosos, mesmo os que ainda não têm exames. – informou, coçando a cabeça e suspirando nas partes que ensaiara. – Eu pensei que talvez fosse bom se organizasse uma festa para descontrair um pouco antes dos exames… Nada de muito aparatoso, uma pequena festa calma e relaxante.

A ideia não desagradou à professora, pois a Gryffindor tivera o cuidado de não informar que só convidaria pessoas que Umbridge não achava _adequadas_.

- Parece-me uma óptima ideia, querida! Eu lembro-me perfeitamente como andávamos sempre nervosos e irritadiços na época que antecedia os exames. E onde seria a festa?

- Eu pensei que a torre de Astronomia seria um óptimo local para uma festa deste tipo. Podíamos relaxar e conversar sob as estrelas, acho que dá um ambiente muitíssimo agradável.

O tom de voz da Swan foi ficando cada vez mais afectado ao longo da conversa, mais uma das suas estratégias de persuasão. E a professora estava a cair que nem um patinho no seu plano.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Quando Renee saiu do gabinete da Directora, era impossível vir mais contente com o seu desempenho. Conseguira que a professora concordasse com a festa, o que fora bastante mais fácil do que estava à espera. Agora era só enviar os convites.

Tratou de arranjar uma maneira original de enviar os convites, uma forma que faria todos lembrarem-se da convidada especial da festa. Assim, convenceu vários elfos domésticos a tricotarem pequeníssimas camisolas "Weasley" com um G bordado a frente, tais e quais as camisolas de Mrs. Weasley, mas mais pequenas. Depois, colocou os convites enrolados nas mini camisolas e pediu aos elfos que as colocassem sobre as almofadas de cada convidado, nos respectivos dormitórios. A rapariga estava orgulhosa de si própria e do seu trabalho. A festa tinha tudo para ser um sucesso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Com o passar dos dias, Renee foi recebendo as confirmações das presenças na festa. Todos achavam uma ideia genial e estavam ansiosos pelo dia da festa. Entretanto, cochichavam entre si as prendas que iam dar à convidada de honra, mas sempre sem que esta se apercebesse.

A amizade entre Renee e Ginny estava mais frágil que nunca, embora ambas tentassem ignorar esse facto. Secretamente, a morena preparava os últimos pormenores da festa, enquanto tentava arranjar maneira de convencer Ginny a ir sem que esta percebesse que era a convidada essencial da festa.

- Mas porque não queres ir? Parece que a Umbridge consentiu e tudo! – comentou, com certa urgência, a morena. Ainda faltava algum tempo até à data marcada, mas estava difícil de persuadir a ruiva, que se recusava terminantemente a ir, sob a desculpa de estar demasiado nervosa com os exames.

Como a amiga não respondia, a outra insistiu novamente:

- Vai ser o máximo! Não sei quem organizou a festa, mas parece que vai ser de arromba! Não podes perder o festão do ano, pois não?

A ruiva murmurou algo imperceptível e esgueirou-se para a casa de banho das raparigas sem dar qualquer explicação à amiga. Vendo-se subitamente sozinha no corredor, Renee sentiu-se muito triste. Resistiria a amizade ao tempo que faltava até à festa? A morena estava confiante que conseguiria resolver tudo com a amiga na festa, mas a espera estava a desesperá-la.

Estava embrenhada nestes pensamentos quando sentiu uma impressão na nuca. Virou-se e deu de caras com Pansy Parkinson, que a olhou com um ar algo insolente. A Slytherin estava demasiado perto da morena, o que era curioso, uma vez que ela se certificava que estava sempre o mais longe possível da Gryffindor. Quando se cruzavam num corredor, Pansy afastava-se o mais possível, como se Renee tivesse alguma doença contagiosa. Mas a Gryffindor estava demasiado ocupada a pensar na festa e na sua amizade com Ginny para reparar naquele pequeno pormenor. Assim, a Gryffindor entrou na casa de banho e a Slytherin continuou o seu percurso.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

- Ainda não percebi porqu'é que te esforças tanto para estragar a vida miserável daquela vaca, Drake... – resmungou Pansy, fazendo uma festa nos cabelos loiros e revoltos do Slytherin.

Este bufou e virou-se para encarar a amiga.

- Não te pedi ajuda para _perceberes _alguma coisa, pois não, Parkinson? – silvou, mal-humorado. O seu plano estava a demorar mais do que ele estava à espera. – Além disso, tu és tão burra que nunca percebes nada.

- Não me trates assim, Drake. _Além disso_ – imitou, numa voz sedutora e provocante – tu não precisas de mim para ser inteligente…

Com isto, atirou-se ao pescoço do loiro e começou a beijá-lo voluptuosamente, sem embaraço. Mas ele não estava com vontade de estar na marmelada, tinha coisas mais importantes e urgentes para fazer. Assim, afastou-se lentamente da Slytherin, desculpando-se:

- Perdoa-me, querida, mas agora não me apetece. Como indemnização, podes passar na minha cama logo à noite. Prometo compensar-te verdadeiramente – com um sorriso lascivo, Draco voltou ao que estava a fazer antes da morena chegar.

Resignada, Pansy suspirou e estendeu um pequeno frasquinho ao seu "amigo".

- Tens aqui o que me pediste. Mas foi difícil e _ela_ quase me apanhou…

O Slytherin acariciou o frasquinho como se fosse um tesouro precioso e fixou o seu interior por uns momentos. Depois, voltou à sua tarefa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Terminada a aborrecidíssima aula de Poções, Renee pegou nos livros e dirigiu-se para a saída, sem sentir que era seguida por uma olhar misterioso. O olhar cravejava-se fixamente nas costas da morena, mas ela, com muitas preocupações na mente, não deu por nada. E também não deu conta que logo um vulto a seguiu, mal saiu da sala.

Ia calmamente a caminhar, sem pressa alguma, quando foi agarrada por trás. Ainda tentou soltar-se, esperneando e dando cabeçadas, mas de nada valeu. De repente, tudo se apagou para Renee. Acabara de levar com algo na cabeça.

O vulto que a agarrara apressou-se a arrastar o corpo inconsciente da morena. Como ela era leve, achou melhor levá-la ao colo, pois seria mais fácil de a transportar até ao sítio combinado. Extremamente cuidadoso, de modo a não ser visto, carregou-a até o armário de vassouras combinadas, onde depositou o corpo numa posição mais ou menos confortável, para o caso de ela acordar. Mas ela não ia acordar. Ele certificara-se que a pancada fora suficientemente forte para a deixar a dormir por um bom par de horas. E isso era muito mais do que o necessário para o plano ser um sucesso.

Sentindo-se um pouco culpado pelo que estava a fazer, o grande vulto pôs o seu ar mais Slytherinesco e fugiu dali. Não queria que ninguém o ligasse ao que estava prestes a acontecer, embora tivesse ajudado no plano. Quando ia a repensar no que fizera, foi apanhado de surpresa por um par de olhos mais azuis que o céu no Verão.

- Oh, Luna… Não estava à espera de ter ver aqui – confessou, muito atrapalhado.

Um sorriso radioso iluminou o rosto da loira, demonstrando absoluta felicidade. O Slytherin sentiu-se muito infeliz por ser, em parte, o causador do que iria mudar o estado de espírito daquela alma pura, mas tentou não o demonstrar. Levado pela culpa e pelo remorso, mas também por um verdadeiro e límpido sentimento que lhe habitava no coração desde o Dia de São Valentim, baixou-se até poder encarar o rosto da loira de frente e beijou-a.

Era uma visão um pouco bizarra para quem passasse. O grande, musculado e moreno Blaise Zabini, pertencente aos Slytherin, a beijar a pequena, delicada e loira Luna Lovegood, cuja alcunha era Lunática. Mas eles completavam-se. Força e fragilidade. Escuridão e luz. Frio e calor. E era essa sensação de harmonia que eles experimentavam nos braços um do outro.

Atrás de uma porta, alguém espiava o par. Com um esgar de desprezo espelhado no rosto, Draco fumegava. Como podia um Slytherin puro beijar uma traidora de sangue sem sequer pensar? Mas ele ia ver. Blaise Zabini não ia ficar com a Lunática, o loiro não podia permitir isso. E pensou logo no que ia fazer. Nem precisaria de se esforçar.

Passados alguns segundos no Paraíso, o moreno e a loira voltaram à Terra, ambos corados, ofegantes e, sobretudo, felizes. Embora uma treva ensombrasse a felicidade do rapaz.

- Blaise… - murmurou Luna, na sua voz melodiosa. O moreno achou que estava a ouvir um anjo, e a pessoa à sua frente comprovava que isso era verdade.

- Luna, eu gosto muito de ti. Temos de falar sobre isto, mas agora tenho uma coisa que fazer. Desculpa-me, mas estou mesmo cheio de pressa. Encontramo-nos logo ao jantar?

Sem esperar por resposta, Blaise correu até à casa de banho masculina que se encontrava ali perto. Draco ia ralhar-lhe por se ter atrasado, mas isso já não importava. Só a loira lhe ocupava os pensamentos nesse momento. Chegou-se ao último cubículo da casa de banho e bateu três vezes, o seu sinal. Ouviu alguém a levantar-se do outro lado e a destrancar a porta. A cara furiosa do loiro apareceu vinda de dentro do cubículo.

- Porque demoraste tanto? – inquiriu, bastante aborrecido. Mas o moreno não sabia que parte da raiva do amigo se devia ao que ele estivera a fazer com a Ravenclaw.

- Estive a falar com a – Blaise hesitou por momentos, mas acabou por dizer: - Daphne. Ela apanhou-me no caminho para cá e eu não a podia mandar dar uma volta, pois não?

Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, engolindo a mentira do moreno.

- Mas correu tudo bem, certo?

- Sim. Está tudo mais que pronto.

Os dois sorriram maliciosamente, antes de se enfiarem novamente no cubículo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

O grupinho habitual passeava espalhafatosamente pelo corredor que levava ao Hall de Entrada, pois queria aproveitar o Sol que brilhava no céu, espalhando um calor bastante agradável. Ginny e Luna caminhavam abraçadas, enquanto a loira contava o que acontecera com Blaise. Carregavam com os cestos de piquenique cheios de iguarias que tinham preparado especialmente para essa tarde. Atrás, Harry, Ron e Hermione conversavam sobre os exames, cintilando de nervosismo. George, Fred e Lee Jordan encerravam o cortejo, combinando uma das suas habituais partidas. O alvo seria a bruxa velha que alguns chamavam de Umbridge, e seria um espectáculo bonito de se ver.

Vindas do portão, duas Slytherins dirigiram-se ao grupo. Eram bastante parecidas, pelo que Ginny concluiu que eram irmãs.

Para espanto de todos, a mais nova dirigiu-lhes a palavra:

- Sabem onde está a Swan?

Com uma sobrancelha ruiva arqueada, George apressou-se a responder, com outra pergunta:

- O que queres dela?

A mais velha bufou ruidosamente e respondeu, com a voz cheia de desprezo:

- O Draco pediu-nos que a encontrássemos e lhe disséssemos que ele quer falar com ela. Se a virem, digam-lhe que ele está à espera na sala de Poções, pode ser?

E foram-se embora, rindo nas costas dos Gryffindors e da Ravenclaw. Fazia tudo parte do maquiavélico plano de Draco Malfoy.

Ainda atordoados com o que acabara de acontecer, o grupo demorou alguns segundos a processar a informação que as duas irmãs lhes haviam fornecido. Indignado, George resmungou:

- Mas quem é que ele pensa que é para mandar chamar a Renee assim?!

- O que é que será que ele quer? – perguntou Luna, com as faces sérias devido á concentração. Tentava arranjar resposta para aquela pergunta.

Ginny, tão ou mais zangada que os outros, cuspiu:

- Deve querer insultá-la ainda mais. Aquele gajo é mesmo reles.

- E se ele a quiser magoar? – a questão lançada pela ingénua Luna chocou todos, deixando-os pensativos.

- Vamos lá – decidiu Hermione, sempre preocupada com o bem-estar daqueles com quem se importava.

Após um murmúrio de consentimento, o grupo de oito alunos dirigiu-se a passo apressado para as masmorras. Tinham medo de chegar tarde de mais.

No caminho, foram falando mal do Slytherin loiro. Todos, sem excepção, o odiavam, especialmente depois do último plano que ele tinha arquitectado para separar a morena dos amigos. Iam já a falar nas torturas a que o iam submeter quando chegaram à porta que dava para a sala de Poções. Ficaram especados quando ouviram a voz da amiga, que não parecia nada em sarilhos.

- _Oh, Draco… Sabes perfeitamente que eu sempre gostei de ti…_

Com os punhos cerrados e o rosto marcado pela dor, George não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

- Não pode ser ela – murmurou, com a voz embargada.

- _Aquele parvo do George pensa mesmo que eu estou apaixonada por ele. Se bem que ele não beija mal, não se pode comparar a ti…_

- _É incrível como as pessoas ficam tolas quando estão apaixonadas! A tua amiguinha Luna também pensa que o Blaise está apanhado por ela, como se isso fosse possível. Ele gosta delas virgens. Depois de ter o que quer da Lovegood, larga-a de certeza. E ela é tolinha ao ponto de cair nas falinhas mansas do maior garanhão da escola! Tens de aprender a escolher melhor os teus amigos, Renee…_

Todos estavam de queixo caído. Não conseguiam acreditar na conversa surreal que estavam a ouvir. Aquela não podia ser a Renee, ela nunca lhes faria uma coisa daquelas.

- _Amigos? Isso é o que eles pensam. Nem acreditas como são repugnantes. A Ginny, sempre armada em boa, quase que tem mais mania que o Harry. E a Hermione? Aquela sabichona é mais irritante que eu sei lá! Sempre com aquela postura de menina certinha… Nem sei como é que o Ron consegue gostar dela, mas esse também é mais tolo que um troll. São _tão_ patéticos!_

Sem aguentar mais, George abriu a porta de rompão, deixando o interior da sala à vista de todos. A morena estava sentada no colo de Draco, abraçada a ele. Quando viu quem estava à porta, beijou o loiro intensamente. Os amigos dela não podiam estar mais magoados.

- Não acredito. Tu disseste mesmo todas aquelas coisas!! – fungou Ginny, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Luna também chorava, não só por ter sido enganada pela amiga, mas também porque o sonho da sua relação com Blaise estava arruinado. Lágrimas gordas também rolavam pelo rosto de Hermione, que detestava, acima de tudo, mentiras e hipocrisia. Sem pensar, a morena abraçou-se a Ron para chorar no seu ombro.

Mas quem estava mais chocado, magoado, infeliz e destroçado era George. Só a muito custo continha as lágrimas, pois não queria dar parte fraca em frente aos dois vilões. Mas todo o seu interior chorava, sangrava e queria morrer. Renee era tudo para ele, e agora apercebia que ela era tão má quanto Draco. Não havia maior tortura possível.

- Não chorem, _queridos amigos_. Mais cedo ou mais tarde iriam descobrir o embuste! Por isso, mais vale ter sido agora, que andarem a ser enganados mais tempo, certo?

Sem combinarem nada, todos os elementos do grupo desataram a correr para longe dali, cada um para seu canto. Todos queriam estar sozinhos, queriam digerir a verdade crua. Renee não era a pessoa bondosa e amiga que eles pensavam ser. A morena era um autêntico demónio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A**

_Lamento ter demorado tanto a postar este capítulo, mas agora que se aproxima o fim da fic, é cada vez mais difícil ser rápida. Espero que não vos tenha desiludido, tendo em conta a gigantesca espera. O que acharam do capítulo? Tenho a certeza que conseguiram perceber em que consistia o plano do Draco, mas também não era minha intenção esconder o seu plano. O que acham que se vai passar agora?_

_Este é o antepenúltimo capítulo. O que quer dizer que só haverá mais um capítulo e o epílogo. Ainda não tenho a certeza se conseguirei escrever tudo o que quero no próximo capítulo, por isso, pode ser que, eventualmente, haja mais um capítulo que o esperado._

_Por fim, prometo-vos que vou fazer os possíveis para postar o próximo capítulo mais depressa do que postei este. Mas ele vai ser bem grandinho, por isso ainda vou demorar um bocadinho._

_Espero as vossas reviews! ;D_

_Obrigado por não abandonarem a fic,_

_Lyra'_


	17. Depressão e Determinação

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo XVII – Depressão e Determinação**

Renee estava sentada debaixo de um enorme pinheiro, escondida atrás de uns arbustos. Aquele local era o que mais se assemelhava ao seu estado de espírito triste e sombrio. O Sol quente e brilhante magoava-a, pois sabia que a sua vida já tinha sido assim. Mas agora não. A sua vida agora era como um filme antigo, a preto e branco. A cor desaparecera.

Alheia ao mundo à sua volta, a morena escrevinhava um trabalho num pergaminho. O pergaminho estava quase totalmente repleto da sua caligrafia cuidada. Era assim que se distraía: refugiava-se no estudo. Nos últimos tempos subira as notas a todas as disciplinas, tomando o lugar de sabe-tudo, outrora ocupado por Hermione Granger.

Após ter perdido os seus amigos, a escola e o estudo eram tudo o que a impediam de se suicidar. Pensara realmente nisso duas ou três vezes, quando ia estudar, à noitinha, para a Torre de Astronomia. Mas nunca tivera coragem de o fazer. Não merecia estar em Gryffindor, a equipa dos corajosos. Era fraca de mais.

Tentara com que os amigos acreditassem na sua inocência, mas não conseguira. De certa forma, até compreendia o ponto de vista deles: devia ser difícil acreditar numa pessoa que dissera tantas coisas más sobre eles. Mas a verdade é que ela não dissera nada de mal sobre aqueles que mais amava no mundo. Nunca dissera, nem nunca diria. Porque falaria mal daqueles que faziam com que viver valesse a pena? Mas eles não compreendiam isso.

Renee sabia o que acontecera. Nunca fora burra, percebera imediatamente o esquema do Slytherin loiro. De que outra forma explicaria que alguém a tivesse visto na sala de Poções enquanto ela estava inconsciente num armário de vassouras, que não utilizando o termo "Poção Polissuco"? Ela associara tudo imediatamente, quando os amigos lhe contaram, aos berros dolentes, o que se passara para estarem tão magoados. O encontro com Pansy no corredor, a impressão na nuca, o facto de ter estado fechada num armário de vassouras. Só tinham uma explicação: Pansy fora encarregada por Draco de arranjar um cabelo de Renee, necessário para a realização da Poção Polissuco. E Renee fora posta fora de combate por algum outro Slytherin, que a escondera no armário das vassouras, para ela não aparecer na hora da execução do plano. Tudo batia certo, excepto a razão para o loiro fazer aquilo que fizera. Porque queria ele afastá-la dos amigos a tanto custo? Não tinha resposta para isto.

De repente, uma mancha laranja precipitou-se para o esconderijo da morena, sendo seguida por uma rapariga. Renee e Hermione fitaram-se por um momento, desviando rapidamente o olhar. A recém-chegada agarrou no gato cor-de-laranja e saiu dali, como se a antiga amiga nem lá estivesse. E aquilo era o que doía mais a Renee. Ela não era odiada, nem sequer era lembrada. Era, simplesmente, ignorada, como se não existisse nem nunca tivesse existido. Todos os dias, Renee tentava arranjar coragem para dirigir a palavra a um dos seus antigos amigos. Mas tinha demasiado medo.

Medo de ser ignorada mais uma vez.

Suspirou, quando escreveu a última palavra no longo pergaminho. Enrolou-o num movimento fluído, repetido demasiadas vezes nos últimos tempos. Acabara o trabalho de Poções, o único que lhe restava. O que faria agora, sem ter nenhum trabalho de casa para terminar? Sorrindo com ironia, levantou-se vagarosamente. O que faria ela agora? Ora, ia para a biblioteca, como sempre.

Já conhecia de cor a disposição das prateleiras repletas de livros, o cheiro emanado pelas lombadas mais antigas, os locais com mais luz para ler. Gostava especialmente de um recanto escondido por três gigantescas estantes, que lhe fora recomendado pela Madame Pince. Esta, que muitos achavam ser rabugenta e chata, mostrara-se bastante calorosa com Renee, indicando-lhe livros muito interessantes. Uma vez que a morena passava todo o seu tempo livre ali enfiada, era de esperar que a Madame Pince sentisse uma espécie de ligação com ela. E a bibliotecária respeitava o silêncio sofredor de Renee, o que era o mais importante.

Nesse dia, Renee decidira ler sobre Animagi. Sabia que ainda era muito cedo para conseguir transformar-se num Animagus, mas tinha esse sonho. Já tinha lido várias vezes sobre o assunto, mas descobrira, numa das suas recentes passeatas sem rumo pela biblioteca, um livros muito interessante e completo sobre o assunto. Como ainda não tivera tempo para o ler, decidira que o leria nesse dia.

Estava já acomodada numa mesa de madeira escura, perto de uma colossal janela com vista sobre os campos de Hogwarts, quando uma mancha escura pousou no peitoril da janela. A coruja negra bicou três vezes o vidro para atrair a atenção da dona. Renee dirigiu-se à janela, abriu-a e pegou na carta que a coruja lhe trazia. Mesmo antes de olhar para o brasão, já sabia de quem era. Afagou a coruja e fechou a janela, pois a bibliotecária não gostava que muitas correntes de ar entrassem no seu santuário. Sem sequer a abrir, Renee rasgou a carta em vários pedacinhos. Não lera nenhuma das cartas que a mãe lhe mandara após a ruptura de todas as suas amizades. Não estava com disposição de ler as atrocidades que a mãe escrevia. A única vez que mandara notícias à mãe fora aquando dos anos desta, uns dias antes. Agora, a coruja negra voltava com a resposta ao formal postal de aniversário. Renee estava farta de receber cartas que não lia. Por isso, retirou um curto pergaminho limpo da mala e começou a escrevinhar:

_Cara mãe,_

_Lamento não ter respondido às suas cartas, mas preciso mesmo de me concentrar nos estudos, se quero ter boas notas. Por isso, peço-lhe que não em mande mais cartas até ao fim do ano, para eu poder empenhar-me total e unicamente nos estudos. _

_Um beijo,_

_  
Renee_

Perfeito. Aquilo terminaria com as cartas indesejadas.

Renee enrolou o pequeno pergaminho e dirigiu-se novamente à janela, onde a sua coruja ainda descansava. Pedido perdão com o olhar, por ter de o obrigar a fazer mais uma longa viagem, a morena atou a carta à pata do animal e soltou-o no ar. Só fechou a janela quando o esvoaçante ponto negro desapareceu ao longe.

Os domingos eram os piores dias da semana. Nos outros dias, conseguia distrair-se mais facilmente, pois tinha as aulas a encherem-lhe a cabeça. Mas os domingos eram diferentes. Passava a maior parte do dia a fazer os trabalhos, mas eles não eram tantos que lhe ocupassem o domingo inteiro. Quando havia visitas a Hogsmead, sempre conseguia suportar o dia. Mas quando não havia… era um pesadelo. As recordações dos tempos em que tinha amigos visitavam-na regularmente, para a assombrarem. Era terrível relembrar os bons tempos que passara, quando já nada tinha. E, ainda por cima, a culpa da sua vida ser agora uma miséria nem sequer era sua.

Draco Malfoy. Era ele o culpado de tudo. Mas porquê?

Renee atirou com o livro para cima da mesa, com uma força exagerada. O estrondo ecoou pela biblioteca vazia.

Porquê?

Irritada, correu buscar um livro de poções, que sabia exactamente onde estava. Já lera aquela página do livro tantas vezes que ele já se abria sozinho nessa mesma página. _Veritaserum_. Leu, pela milésima vez, o capítulo referente àquela poção. Já tinha tudo planeado. Só precisava do momento certo.

Sorrindo tristemente, perguntou-se se conseguiria reatar a sua amizade com Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Harry, Ron, George, Fred e todos os outros, após a verdade ser revelada. Ou não acreditariam eles nela?

Uma coisa era certa: Renee não podia desistir.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Querida filha,_

_Bem sei que me pediste para não te incomodar, e fico extremamente contente que te estejas a empenhar tanto nos seus estudos. Certamente que vais ter notas altíssimas, inteligente como és. Bem, não foi para isso que te escrevi. Queria apenas que soubesses que eu e o teu pai vamos dar uma grande festa no final do ano escolar. Aviso-te com tanta antecedência para que possas pensar em como te vais portar e no vestido que queres usar. A festa vai ser uma coisa em grande, iremos convidar o Ministro da Magia e tudo. Sairá em todos os jornais e revistas, por isso tens de estar linda. Começa então a pensar no vestido, pode ser?_

_Quase me esquecia… Queres convidar alguém aí da escola? É claro que não estou a falar dos teus amiguinhos sem nível nenhum, só pessoas socialmente bem posicionadas poderão ser convidadas para a festa do ano. Que tal convidar os Malfoy e os Zabini?_

_Espero uma resposta brevemente._

_Muitos beijos,_

_Gardenia Swan_

Renee só abrira a carta da mãe porque sabia que tinha de ser importante. Tivera um pressentimento, assim que tocara no envelope lacrado com o brasão dos Swan, que a carta continha algo essencial. E, para além disso, a morena sabia que a mãe só interromperia a concentração no estudo caso tivesse algo de muito importante para informar.

Não se enganara. A carta trouxera-lhe o último pormenor para o seu plano, aquilo que ainda faltava. Um local, um momento para pôr em prática o plano.

Um sorriso triste desenhou-se nos lábios da Gryffindor, sendo reflectido pelo vidro espelhado da janela do dormitório das raparigas de Gryffindor. Uma pequena dúvida pairava-lhe na mente, mas ela não se queria concentrar muito nesse ponto. Levaria tudo adiante e logo se veriam os efeitos. Se não resultasse, teria de arranjar outra maneira.

Dobrou o pergaminho cuidadosamente e enfiou-o no largo bolso do manto negro, junto à pequena chave de um compartimento da casa de banho das raparigas onde habitava a Murta Queixosa. Apenas essa personagem sabia o que Renee andava a preparar, mas não falava sobre isso. Percebia que a morena tinha um grave problema em mãos, e não queria que Renee acabasse como ela própria – sozinha para todo o sempre.

- Murta, tudo bem?

O espectro não respondeu, limitando-se a fungar. Estava num dos seus habituais dias de lamentos, dias em que não fazia nada para além de chorar, resmungar e gemer. Desistindo de conversar, Renee levou a mão ao bolso e retirou a minúscula chave enfeitiçada. Levara alguns dias a conseguir encantar a chave e a fechadura perfeitamente, pois o feitiço que encontrara para o efeito era bastante complexo, mas lá conseguira o que queria: enfeitiçar o compartimento para que só abrisse com aquela chave e fosse resistente aos encantamentos de destrancar. Com muito cuidado, entrou no cubículo, o maior da casa de banho abandonada.

O pequeno caldeirão fumegava ligeiramente, salpicando um pouco os mosaicos do chão. Renee sentou-se ao lado do caldeirão e fitou-o com curiosidade, apontando as evoluções da poção num pequeno pergaminho rabiscado. De seguida, retirou um segundo pergaminho da saca e começou a escrever a resposta à carta da mãe:

_Cara mãe,_

_Fico contente por saber que vai dar uma festa, que certamente será deslumbrante. Nada me faria mais feliz do que estar bonita nesse tão magnífico acontecimento, por isso já pensei muito bem no vestido. Gostaria de envergar um belo vestido branco e prateado, para atrair as atenções. Com duas pequenas alças a apertarem no pescoço e um longo saiote, a arrastar no chão. Quero estar mais que perfeita. Gostaria igualmente de fazer um belo penteado. Poderia pedir a Madame Lopez para me fazer um dos seus famosos e magníficos penteados? Sei que ficará um pouco caro, mas eu tenho de estar absolutamente fantástica, pois tenho uma coisa muito importante a anunciar. Mas sabê-lo-á a seu devido tempo, por isso, não vale a pena perguntar._

_Por fim, peço-lhe que convide muita gente, em especial os Malfoy. O que eu tenho a dizer tem muito a ver com eles._

_Um beijo da sua filha,_

_Renee_

Satisfeita com o seu trabalho, que certamente convenceria a mãe, a Gryffindor sobrou o pergaminho e enfiou-o num envelope muito branco. Depois de dar uma última olhada à poção fumegante, levantou-se e, sem se despedir da pobre Murta, saiu da casa de banho.

Quando chegou à torre das corujas, não estava lá ninguém. Para seu alívio, apenas as corujas povoavam o espaço. Procurou a sua própria coruja, que não era difícil de encontrar graças à sua maravilhosa e invulgar coloração, e entregou-lhe a carta. Com uma festa na cabeça, deixou-a levantar voo e levar a carta ao seu destino.

Assim que se virou para sair dali, deu de caras com a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento. George Weasley estava especado à entrada da divisão, com uma rapariga morena pelo braço: Parvati. Sentindo-se fraca e enjoada, Renee fez o que achou melhor: desatou a correr e passou pelo parzinho enamorado sem ai nem ui. Mesmo sabendo que George ainda gostava dela, o que era visível pelo olhar tristemente apaixonado com que a fixava sempre que pensava que ela não estava atenta, não conseguia deixar de sofrer quando o via com aquela miúda parva.

Contendo as lágrimas a muito custo, desceu a escadaria e encaminhou-se para o dormitório, onde sabia que poderia estar sozinha.

Como o previsto, a divisão repleta de camas estava vazia. Renee mordeu o lábio inferior, limpou os olhos, que estavam levemente molhados, e retirou um pedaço de papel de debaixo do seu colchão. Com uma expressão determinada, rasgou mais uma folha do calendário que arranjara quando os amigos a começaram a ignorar. Agora que sabia quando iria pôr em prática o seu plano, contou os dias que ainda tinha que suportar. Sessenta e poucas folhas para arrancar. Faltavam dois meses de tortura.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**N/A:**

_Olá a todos!_

_Eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequenino, mas tenho uma boa notícia para vocês: ainda vou escrever mais um e o epílogo! Eu tentei escrever este capítulo e o próximo no mesmo capítulo, mas ficava enorme e muito cansativo. Assim, decidi separá-los. Este é mais pequenino e bastante descritivo, enquanto o outro tem mais acção._

De qualquer maneira, espero que gostem deste e do próximo, e também do epílogo. Só postarei depois dos meus exames de 9º ano (18 e 20 de Junho), mas prometo um capítulo cheio de revelações.

_Beijos,_

_Lyra_


	18. Finalmente, a Verdade

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo XVIII – Finalmente, a Verdade**

**Dois meses depois…**

Renee estava deitada na sua grande cama, com uma expressão ausente. Tentava arranjar um esquema infalível para que os amigos aparecessem no jantar da noite seguinte, mas não tinha nenhuma ideia. Será que eles viriam se ela se limitasse a pedir-lhes. Bem, não custava tentar, e, visto que não tinha outra solução, esta teria que servir. Abriu a gaveta da cómoda e retirou um pergaminho limpo, onde rabiscou um pequeno convite formal. Nele, constavam a hora e local da festa, e também a razão porque Renee os convidava.

Após terminar de escrever o convite, multiplicou-o magicamente, utilizando um encantamento muito útil nessas situações. Relembrando os rostos indiferentes dos amigos, que nem se tinham despedido dela no Expresso de Hogwarts, colocou os pergaminhos dentro de envelopes lacrados com o brasão dos Swan, para dar mais formalidade. De seguida, percorreu a mansão até ao jardim, onde a sua coruja negra descansava sob a copa de um carvalho. Renee assobiou, despertando a atenção da majestosa ave, que a fitou com um olho cor de âmbar. Quando viu o maço de cartas que a dona trazia na mão, o animal abriu as asas e voou até ao ombro da morena. Esta entregou-lhe as cartas, murmurou os nomes dos seus amigos e ficou a ver a coruja a voar de encontro ao sol ofuscante.

Agora só lhe restava esperar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Gardenia Swan já nadava nervosamente de um lado para o outro, cacarejando ordens como se estivesse histérica, o que era um óbvio sinal que os convidados estavam prestes a chegar. Renee dispusera-se a recebê-los, pois sabia que seria a sua única oportunidade de infiltrar os amigos, caso eles viessem. Assim, a morena estava já vestida, envergando o vestido de sonho de muitas adolescentes de Hogwarts. Feito de um tecido branco imaculado com reflexos prateados, o vestido atava no pescoço com um grande laço transparente e tinha um decote bonito, um decote em V acentuado. Mesmo abaixo do peito, uma tira prateada rodeava o corpo esguio da rapariga, acentuando-lhe a curva do peito, quando vista de perfil. Ao nível da cintura, surgiam duas tiras do mesmo tecido do laço e da fita, um pano prateado, brilhante e meio transparente. As fitas desciam pela frente do vestido, dando um pouco de cor a este. Como o vestido lhe tapava os pés, ninguém podia ver o que a filha mais nova dos Swan calçava, pelo que ela escolheu umas discretas e confortáveis sabrinas brancas.

Enquanto Renee dava os últimos retoques na sua imagem final em frente ao grande espelho do seu quarto, a mãe entrou histérica na divisão, olhando fixamente para a filha. Procurava alguma imperfeição, mas não a encontrou. O vestido estava impecavelmente limpo e nada encorrilhado. O olhar de Gardenia subiu até ao penteado, que lhe teria custado uns bons galeões se não fosse tão amiga da grande cabeleireira, a Madame Lopez. De facto, o penteado estava magnífico: os caracóis tinham sido quase todos apanhados com um grande gancho branco atrás, deixando dois cachos perfeitamente enrolados de cada lado da face da morena. Mas o pormenor mais interessante era o brilho que irradiava o cabelo, causado pelas finíssimas fitas prateadas que estavam entrançadas nas espirais de cabelos castanhos. O contraste era fabuloso e dava um ar extremamente requintado. A maquilhagem, em tons de prateado e branco, como todo o conjunto, ficava bem na pele morena de Renee, realçando-lhe os olhos verdes. A rapariga estava muitíssimo bela, perfeita.

- Ai, filha! Como estás maravilhosa! – exclamou Gardenia, deslumbrada. A noite prometia.

- Obrigada, mãe – respondeu Renee, indiferente. A sua cabeça estava demasiado cheia de outros pensamentos para dar importância à opinião da sua mãe.

- Os convidados devem estar a chegar. Não vais descer?

Renee assentiu com a cabeça, sem olhar a mãe nos olhos. Tinha medo que a sua perspicácia a levasse a perceber algo que não devia.

- Mas, antes, não me queres contar o que vais anunciar? Porque tem a ver com os Malfoy?

As falinhas mansas e persuasivas da mãe já não tinham efeito na morena. Esta, nervosa com o que podia falhar, respondeu, ácida:

- Sabê-lo-á a seu tempo.

Gardenia, que se tinha aproximado da filha e colocado um braço em volta do ombro nu dela, afastou-se rapidamente, hipocritamente magoada.

- Como está bonita, cara mana! – espantou-se Gabrielle Swan, entrando no quarto sorrateiramente. O seu tom não era de elogio, mas sim de inveja e desprezo.

Apesar da primogénita dos Swan ser muito bela, não podia competir com a simpatia e o exotismo que a sua irmã mais nova emanava. Sabendo que a irmã estaria linda na noite da festa, Gabrielle esforçara-se ao máximo para parecer ainda mais bonita. Trajava um vestido negro com aplicações douradas, com um decote até ao umbigo, que lhe realçava o peito generoso, e um saiote comprido e assimétrico. Ao pescoço, usava um ostentoso colar de família, em ouro puro, que consistia em dois finos fios dourados que desciam até à clivagem generosa da loira. Nos pés, a rapariga calçara uns lindos sapatos de salto dourados, com fitas que subiam pelas suas pernas compridas e sedosas. A imagem só estava completa com os longos cabelos dourados da jovem, espalhados livremente sobre o vestido, mais brilhantes que nunca. E, por fim, um risco preto nos olhos, purpurinas douradas e batom vermelho escuro, quase cor de vinho.

Estava magnífica, disso não havia dúvida, num estilo pomposo e exuberante. Mas, mesmo assim, não podia competir com a simplicidade quase angelical da irmã. Furiosa com o resultado final, não perdeu tempo olhar para a vitoriosa e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada, deixando algumas purpurinas caídas no chão.

- Bem, tenho coisas a fazer – declarou Gardenia, afastando-se para a porta do quarto. – Desce rápido, ou ainda chegam os convidados sem estares pronta.

E saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Finalmente, a jovem tinha o momento a sós que precisava. Abriu uma gaveta da cómoda e retirou, com todo o cuidado, um pequeno objecto prateado. Levou-o aos lábios e soprou, sem emitir som algum. Mas, um ou dois segundos depois, um elfo doméstico apareceu com um sonoro "crack", respondendo ao apelo da dona.

- Está tudo pronto, Drika? – interrogou, fixando as enormes orbes azuis.

A elfo doméstico fazia um esforço visível, pensando se deveria ou não obedecer às ordens da mestra mais nova, ordens que invalidavam muitas das impostas pela mestra mais velha. Por fim, murmurou algo inaudível.

- Ora, Drika, eu preciso mesmo da tua ajuda! – suplicou Renee, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Sem ti, nada resultará.

Com um suspiro resignado, a criatura retirou das vestes um pequeno frasquinho, vazio.

- Despejei toda a poção na comida dos convidados.

Com esta revelação, começou a automutilar-se, batendo com a cabeça em tudo o que encontrasse.

A morena sempre detestara aquela fidelidade exagerada dos elfos domésticos, e apressou-se a agarrar o corpinho magro da criatura, impedindo-a de se magoar ou partir alguma coisa.

- Pára com isso! – ordenou, sabendo que seria a única coisa que travaria a jornada de automutilação da elfo. – Ordeno-te que pares com isso e que vás continuar a cumprir as tuas funções!

A elfo só desapareceu depois de deitar um último olhar ao armário, onde conseguiria castigar-se verdadeiramente.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Renee estava mais que farta de cumprimentar personalidades, e desanimada por não ver aqueles que mais queria ver. A única pessoa que considerara sua amiga que já chegara para jantar fora Neville Longbottom, e ele nem sequer se dignara a olhar para ela. Por outro lado, Draco não descolava os olhos dela, seguindo-lhe todos os movimentos com o penetrante olhar cinzento.

O loiro estava super elegante no seu fato cinzento prateado, que parecia ter sido escolhido para combinar com o seu próprio vestido. Era impressão sua, ou passava-se ali algo de muito estranho? Os seus pais não paravam de sussurrar com os Malfoy, olhando exageradamente para Draco e para ela. Gabrielle, amuada por não ser o centro das atenções como desejava, aninhara-se a um canto, fingindo ser superior a todos. Mas, como não conseguia descortinar o mistério, Renee acabou por voltar a focar as suas atenções nos convidados. Estes eram os do costume: Cornelius Fudge, os Edgecombe, a família da Madame Lopez, os Diggory, os Parkinson, os Malfoy, a professora Dolores Umbridge, Severus Snape, os Crabbe e os Goyle, e muitas outras famílias abastadas, cujos apelidos Renee desconhecia.

Os convidados que chegaram de seguida foram os Zabini. A mãe de Blaise estava ofuscante, vestindo um fantástico vestido vermelho, muito sensual. Mas Blaise, apesar de bonito no seu fato branco e bordô, não irradiava a sua beleza natural, apresentando os cabelos baços e os olhos sem vida. Cumprimentou mecanicamente os restantes convidados sem um único sorriso e afastou-se, sentando-se num cadeirão isolado.

Esquecendo-se por momentos da sua função de porteira e do seu objectivo principal (ver se os amigos vinham ou não), a morena dirigiu-se ao rapaz, invadida pela pena, sem ter a consciência de que ele fora um dos causadores do seu grande sofrimento.

- Então, Blaise? O que se passa? – inquiriu calmamente, encostando-se ao braço do cadeirão.

Blaise baixou o olhar e murmurou que estava tudo bem. Irritada pela falta de sinceridade, Renee baixou-se e forçou o moreno a olhá-la. E o que viu transtornou-a. Para além da tristeza e desinteresse que já tinha notado, a Swan viu mais qualquer coisa no olhar escuro de Zabini: sofrimento. Um sofrimento cruel assolava o rapaz, como se a sua própria vida lhe estivesse a ser tirada, aos poucos.

- O que se passa? – repetiu, quase inaudivelmente. Carinhosa, passou uma mão pelos cabelos negros e revoltos do _quase-amigo_.

- Desculpa – murmurou Blaise, engolindo em seco. – Se eu soubesse o que o Draco estava realmente a planear fazer-te, eu nunca o teria ajudado. E depois do que ele fez… eu nunca o vou perdoar.

Fez-se um clique na cabeça de Renee, relembrando-a que Blaise era um dos responsáveis pelo seu sofrimento. Mas também ele sofria, e a morena ainda não percebera porquê. Ele já deixara bem claro que não tinha conhecimento da totalidade do plano do amigo, mas ainda havia mais qualquer coisa.

- Desabafa comigo – pediu, apertando a mão do Slytehrin.

O silêncio permaneceu durante algum tempo. Por fim, o moreno abriu a boca e começou a falar:

- Ele… ele estragou tudo! Ele e a Pansy! – murmurou, tremendo por todo o corpo. – Eu gostava da Luna e eles… eles fizeram-na crer que eu… que só a queria… que eu só a queria para ir para a cama com ela uma única vez!

Blaise Zabini estava ali, imune e magoado, a chorar em frente à pessoa que magoara. Mas agora Renee percebia. Blaise gostava realmente da Luna e, de alguma maneira, Draco descobrira isso e acabara com todas as hipóteses de eles serem felizes juntos. Mas ela ia reparar todo o mal causado pelo loiro diabólico.

Sentido que podia confiar no moreno, contou-lhe o seu plano. Ele ouviu calmamente, absorvendo todos os pormenores. Agora, também ele fazia parte do plano, e iria reparar os danos na sua relação com a loira mais perfeita do Universo.

- Só espero que eles venham – suspirou Blaise, dando voz aos receios da Swan.

- Eles vêm – era nisso que ela tentava acreditar. – _Têm_ de vir.

- Mas… e se não vierem?

O sorriso de Renee esmoreceu, enquanto ela pensava na questão.

- Então, teremos de fazer com que o Neville oiça tudo. Ele depois contar-lhes-á.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Para não comerem a comida infectada de Veritaserum, Renee inventou uma indisposição, ao passo que Blaise fingia comer tudo, embora deixasse cair a comida num saco que guardara debaixo da mesa.

O momento estava quase a chegar, e Renee sentia-se mais que desanimada. Não havia um único sinal dos amigos, e ela começava a achar que eles já não vinham. Mesmo assim, estava disposta a levar o seu plano em frente. Tinha que provar a sua inocência.

Terminado o jantar, o seu pai levantou-se e, seguido da mulher, subiu para um pequeno palco improvisado, mesmo ao lado do lago artificial onde nadavam, vários cisnes.

- Antes de mais, boa-noite a todos – começou Leonardo Swan, utilizando o seu tom de voz diplomático. – Espero que o jantar estivesse do vosso agrado, mas temos coisas importantes a tratar. O menino Malfoy pode chegar aqui, se faz favor? Acompanhado pelos pais, é óbvio.

Os convidados bateram palmas enquanto Lucius, Narcissa e Draco Malfoy subiam para o palco, os três trajando em tons de prateado. Os aplausos pararam quando o pai de Renee pigarreou.

- Ora bem, organizámos este jantar para dar a conhecer que nos foi feita uma proposta irrecusável, embora caiba à minha filha mais nova a decisão de aceitar ou não. Senhor Malfoy, queira fazer as honras.

Draco chegou-se à frente e, com a voz ampliada por um feitiço, chamou:

- Gostaria que a menina Renee Swan viesse ao palco.

Não estava a correr como o planeado, mas Renee achou que aquela seria a altura ideal para o confrontar. Com elegância, levantou-se do seu lugar e caminhou suavemente até ao palco, onde os pais e os Malfoy a esperavam. De queixo bem erguido, subiu as escadinhas e apresentou-se perante os muitos convidados.

Incitado por Leonardo Swan, Draco ajoelhou-se junto a Renee e retirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso do fato. Quando a abriu, Renee ia tendo um ataque de coração.

- Querida Renee, há muito que me sinto atraído por si, e creio que é do agrado dos nossos pais que nos juntemos. Sei que ainda não tenho idade para a pedir em casamento, mas aceita ficar-me prometida?

Com isto, estendeu a caixinha à rapariga, onde brilhava um lindo anel de esmeraldas. Chocada, a morena não reagiu.

Foi Blaise, arriscando toda a sua reputação, que a salvou:

- Não tens vergonha de lhe pedir uma coisa dessas quando lhe fizeste o que fizeste? Ou vais negar que arquitectaste um plano para a afastar dos amigos e do namorado?

As bocas dos convidados formaram **O**s perfeitos. Não estavam à espera de uma discussão. O escândalo rebentava, atraindo a atenção total da sala.

Draco respondeu, vermelho de raiva:

- Não, não tenho vergonha. Admito que arranjei um plano de génio para a afastar daqueles traidores de sangue e sangues de lama, mas só o fiz porque me preocupo com ela? Imaginas o que eu tive de passar, ao fazer aquela mistela nojenta a quem chamam Poção Polissuco? Os ingredientes são dificílimos de arranjar! Depois, só tive de dar a poção a beber à Pansy e _voilá!_ Aqueles palerminhas acreditaram plenamente que estavam a ouvir a querida Renee a falar mal deles!!

- Vê lá a quem chamas palerminhas!! – berrou uma voz, vinda do fundo do salão.

Aquela voz. Mesmo se tivessem passado centenas de anos, ela reconheceria sempre aquela voz magnífica, que a aquecia por dentro. Mas a morena nãos estava certa de estar plenamente consciente da realidade, a dúvida de uma ilusão auditiva pairava-lhe no pensamento, qual nuvem cinzenta. Assim, para confirmar o que o ouvia, Renee virou a cabeça bruscamente, oscilando os caracóis que pendiam do penteado. Ao ver que não estava a sonhar, arregalou os olhos de êxtase. Eles tinham realmente vindo! Nada importava, para além disso.

Eles tinham vindo, tinham-lhe concedido uma oportunidade de provar a sua inocência. E ela não podia desperdiçar isso.

Com a determinação a erguer-lhe o queixo, fitou o rapaz loiro e bonito, que aparentava visível confusão no rosto branco. A fúria de Renee era quase palpável, e inundava tudo à sua volta.

- E o Blaise? – já que ele a ajudara, agora era a sua vez de retribuir a ajuda. Iria trazer-lhe a luz e a vivacidade de volta ao rosto, a ele e a ela. – Eu sei perfeitamente que tu mentiste sobre ele e a Luna!

O berro quase histérico da jovem ecoou no grande salão, assustando alguns feiticeiros menos corajosos. A melancolia e raiva patentes na sua voz eram verdadeiras, vinham do mais fundo recanto do seu coração.

- Claro que menti! O que podia fazer? Ele estava apanhadinho por aquela Ravenclaw totalmente doida! Não podia deixar que ele se rebaixasse, esse é o meu dever enquanto seu amigo!

A morena sorriu, vitoriosa. Ainda não sabia muito bem quais seriam as consequências após o efeito do Veritaserum passar, mas, por agora, estava a correr tudo como o planeado. Ainda a sorrir, fitou as enormes orbes azuis-clarinhas que libertavam gordas lágrimas de alívio, do outro lado do salão. Reparara tudo. Finalmente, Blaise e Luna poderiam ser felizes, juntos. Percorreu o salão com o olhar, até fixar o segundo olhar que necessitava, o olhar de Blaise. Este exprimia, acima de tudo, uma enorme gratidão.

Já só faltava uma coisa: a verdadeira razão porque Draco esquematizara todos aqueles planos.

- Porquê? – a voz faltou no fim, dando uma entoação deprimida à pergunta.

- Porquê o quê?

- Porque é que quiseste acabar com a minha vida? Porque me separaste dos meus verdadeiros amigos? – a mágoa profunda que a invadira naquele dia e daí em diante era bem expressa nestas questões.

Antes de responder, Draco olhou a plateia enfeitiçada pela discussão. Os rostos apresentavam expressões quase idênticas, de espanto, incredulidade, incompreensão. Seria assim tão difícil de compreender?

- Porque te amo e não suportava ver-te nos braços daquele traidor de sangue ruivo! Eu sei o que é melhor para ti! E a tua mãe concorda comigo, até foi ela que me pediu para vos separar!

Renee arregalou os olhos, o verde escurecido pelo horror profundo. Então a sua mãe também estava metida naqueles planos cruéis? Não queria acreditar, mesmo sabendo que ela era bem capaz disso.

Para tirar as dúvidas, captou o olhar da mãe, que acusava, para além do escândalo e da raiva, uma pontinha de vergonha. Afinal sempre colaborara no esquema! A morena cerrou os punhos, impedindo-se de dar uma estalada à mãe e causar um alvoroço ainda maior.

O sussurro mexeriqueiro já corria entre os convidados, que discutiam baixinho o que se estava a passar, enquanto a mãe de Renee armazenava a fúria dentro de si. Mas há um limite de raiva e ódio que se pode armazenar dentro de um coração, mesmo dentro do mais rancoroso dos corações, e Gardenia Swan estava quase a chegar a esse limite. Mais uma gota e o balde transbordava, o que acarretaria consequências muito graves.

- Eu não acredito! – gritou Renee, incrédula. Sabia que a mãe andava a esconder qualquer coisa, mas não sabia que fora ela que planeara tudo! O sentimento de desilusão crescia no seu âmago, impelindo-a a fazer qualquer coisa.

De repente, a confusão explodiu. Raios verdes, encarnados, amarelos e negros voavam pelos ares, num belo mas terrível espectáculo de cores. Os mais cobardes procuravam esconder-se, mas Renee não conseguia mover-se. Estava como que petrificada, com o olhar fixo na mãe, emanando ódio. Lentamente, ergueu a varinha e um sorriso malicioso bailou-lhe nos lábios carnudos.

- _SECTUSEMPRA!_

Renee olhou para a barriga, com um olhar de completa confusão. De um grande e feio golpe escorria sangue vermelho-escuro e viscoso. Numa antecipação à dor que esperava sentir, deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, largando a varinha. Começou a ver tudo negro, mas não podia permitir que a mãe ganhasse aquele confronto. A muito custo, abriu os olhos e pegou novamente na varinha, embora não tivesse força suficiente para a levantar.

- _Ferula._

O estômago da rapariga foi envolvido de imaculadas ligaduras mágicas. Esta levantou o olhar e encontrou o de Ginny, que a viera ajudar.

- Estou aqui, amiga. Eu protejo-te.

A seu lado estavam também Luna, George, Fred, Lee, Harry, Ron e Hermione. Todos ostentavam expressões furiosas e determinadas, agarrando firmemente as varinhas.

- Vamos lutar por ti, Renee – murmurou um dos gémeos ruivos, acariciando o cabelo da rapariga de quem gostava.

Lutar? Mas aquilo já tomara proporções tão estupidamente gigantescas? A Gryffindor fitou o ex-namorado, confusa. Depois, apercebeu-se de outra coisa. No salão, tinham aparecido várias figuras, envergando mantos negros. _Devoradores da Morte._ Então, iria mesmo haver luta.

- ESPEREM! – berrou Renee, gastando as suas últimas forças. Mas não as gastou em vão, porque a balbúrdia acalmou e todos a fixavam, expectantes.

- _Sonorus_ – sussurrou Luna, ao aperceber-se de que Renee queria falar alto, mas não tinha forças para o fazer.

Com um sorriso de agradecimento, a morena começou a falar, com a sua voz aumentada magicamente:

- Porquê tudo isto? Porquê? É realmente necessário?

O silêncio apoderou-se da sala, acompanhado de uma vaga de frio. A jovem era o centro das atenções.

- Mãe, peço-lhe que acabe com esta luta idiota.

A bela mulher loura manteve-se calma e o seu rosto era insondável. Quando falou, fê-lo numa voz sedutora e calculada:

- Só farei isso quando deixares esses teus amigos traidores de sangue.

Renee engoliu em seco e preparou-se para fazer aquilo que lhe pairava no limiar da mente sempre que pensava em como mostrar à mãe que eles eram todos iguais. Não ia ser bonito, mas era necessário.

Baixinho, a morena chamou Ginny, Luna e Hermione para ao pé dela. Pediu-lhes para confiarem nela e enfrentou a mãe.

- Mãe, quando irá perceber que somos todos iguais?! Os nossos sangues não são mais puros que os delas! – informou, apontando para as três amigas. – E vou-lhe mostrar isso.

Apoiando-se no braço de Ginny, a jovem soergueu-se vagarosamente, até ficar completamente direita. Numa mão, segurava a varinha; na outra, um pedaço de vidro que ficara esquecido no chão. Sempre calma, transfigurou o vidrinho numa bela e aguçada faca prateada. A sala inteira sustinha a respiração, hipnotizados pelos actos da morena. Renee levantou a faca e levou-a à sua mão, cortando-a diagonalmente. Um fino fio de sangue começou a escorrer da ferida, indo juntar-se ao sangue já quase seco que maculava o chão. De seguida, pediu às amigas que estendessem a mão e cortou-as tão como a si própria. As quatro raparigas erguiam agora as mãos, mostrando os cortes quase gémeos. De cada ferida escorria sangue vermelho-escuro, que se misturava no solo.

- Vê, mãe? Consegue distinguir o nosso sangue do delas? É tudo igual! Não há diferenças de sangue, só aquelas que feiticeiros mesquinhos e arrogantes inventaram.

Uma sangue-puro, uma traidora de sangue, uma sangue de lama e uma maluca alinhadas, mostrando ao mundo que os seus sangues eram indistinguíveis. Nunca ninguém dos presentes naquela sala se iria esquecer disso. E esse conhecimento, esse dia, iria ser transmitido ao longo das várias gerações.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas da Autora:**

_Olá a todos os meus leitores!_

_A fic quase chegou ao fim. O próximo capítulo é o epílogo, e o último capítulo desta fic que já dura há tanto tempo. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo, embora esteja pequeno para a informação que contém._

_Mandem reviews, por favor. Não custa nada e é um incentivo para eu postar o epílogo brevemente._

_Espero não vos ter desiludido com este capítulo e com a fic em si._

_Muito obrigado por lerem,_

_Lyra_


	19. Epílogo

**Uma Questão de Sangue**

**Capítulo XIX – Epílogo**

Renee sentia-se completa, rodeada daqueles que amava. De um lado, George rodeava-lhe a cintura, numa atitude tanto protectora como em busca de protecção – nunca conseguira ultrapassar totalmente o choque que fora a morte do irmão; do outro lado, agarrado à sua mão, estava Fred, o seu pequeno Fred, tão parecido com o tio de quem herdara o nome. Estremecia, não de nervoso mas sim de excitação. Como Renee o compreendia…

- Mamã, ainda falta muito para o comboio partir? – inquiriu o miúdo, olhando-a de forma expectante.

A bela mulher morena sorriu-lhe e, acariciando-lhe o cabelo arruivado, respondeu:

- Não, filho. Vais ver que passa num instantinho. Vamos procurar os teus primos?

A criança assentiu entusiasticamente e começou a puxar pela mão da mãe, apressando-a. Esta, trocando um olhar afectuoso com o marido, seguiu o filho.

- Estão ali! – exclamou o irrequieto Fred, dando um salto digno de um profissional.

Junto a uma das entradas do comboio, amontoavam-se cabeleiras ruivas, loiras e castanhas. Renee sorriu aos amigos de longa data e observou cuidadosamente o bando de crianças que pulava em torno deles. James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna, Rose, Hugo, Dominique, Louis (ao colo de Fleur, sob o olhar babado de Bill) e os mais velhos Ted, Victoire, Molly e Lucy. Um grande clã, muito unido. Cada um tinha as suas qualidades.

- Olá a todos! Vejo que nos atrasámos um bocadinho! – comentou George, alegremente.

- Claro que não! – respondeu Ron, sem cumprimentar os recém-chegados. Era sempre assim quando estavam todos juntos, não havia lugar para beijos e abraços, ou ficavam horas a cumprimentarem-se.

Fred largou a mão de Renee e correu a juntar-se a James, que apesar de ser mais velho, era o mais parecido com ele em termos de personalidade. Começaram logo a cochichar entre si, provavelmente cogitando o plano infalível para uma nova partida. Aqueles dois eram os piores traquinas que Hogwarts conheceria desde Fred e George Weasley.

George largou por momentos a esposa e foi ter com Harry, decerto para pôr as novidades em dia. A mulher aproveitou logo para se juntar a Ginny e Hermione.

- Então, a Luna sempre vem assistir à partida? – inquiriu, ansiosa por ver a amiga. Já não a via há meses, pois ela partira numa das suas famosas buscas por criaturas desconhecidas.

- Eu falei com ela ontem e ela garantiu-me que vinha, mas já sabes como ela é… É provável que se tenha esquecido, anda tão entretida com o Rolf e as suas criaturinhas! – respondeu Ginny, revirando os olhos castanhos. – Quando será que aqueles dois assentam e começam a pensar em ter filhos?

- Realmente… – comentou Hermione, fitando carinhosamente os seus descendentes. – Ter filhos é das coisas mais gratificantes da vida, ainda por cima depois de tudo o que passámos. Merecemos um pouco de paz e amor.

Renee suspirou, concordando. Não conseguiu deixar de olhar novamente para o seu filho, que agora aborrecia a pequena Lily Luna Potter, lembrando-lhe que ainda faltavam dois anos para ela também poder ir para Hogwarts. A rapariga, que já estivera a chorar por causa disso, voltou a amuar.

- Fred! – admoestou a mãe, mas o pirralho fez que não ouviu, continuando a meter-se com a prima.

- O James também está farto de a chatear por causa disso! – informou Ginny, referindo-se à filha mais nova. – E também se mete muito com o Albus, assustando-o com o facto de ele _poder_ ir para Slytherin.

- A Rose está super preocupada com a Selecção. Pensa que se não for para Gryffindor vai desiludir-nos.

- Eu compreendo-os, de certa forma. Eu também tive de enfrentar a desilusão que causei aos meus pais por não ter ido para Slytherin, como eles sempre quiseram… - relembrou Renee, evocando as memórias dolorosas que tinham a ver com a sua família.

Como a morena nunca referia a família, Ginny não pôde deixar escapar a oportunidade de fazer uma pergunta:

- A propósito, como vão as coisas com os teus pais?

- Oh, desde aquela noite nunca mais lhes pus a vista em cima, nem à minha irmã. Devem ter-se mudado para França, ou assim. Mas, se querem saber, estou bem assim. Não tenho de me preocupar com eles nem nada… Só quero viver a minha vida descansada.

As amigas concordaram, pois todas desejavam o mesmo. Já tinha sido postas à prova demasiadas vezes, mais do que aquelas que mereciam.

Subitamente, vinda do nada, Luna Apareceu junto a Renee.

- Oh, estão aqui! Mas que sorte ter Aparecido mesmo aqui ao pé de vocês! – exclamou Luna, sempre animada. Só acalmou depois de abraçar Lily, a sua afilhada, e de dizer um exageradamente alegre "olá" a todos os outros. – Rolf, vê só como a minha linda afilhada está crescida!

O marido sorriu terna e apaixonadamente e rodeou os ombros da mulher com um braço, acenando a todos. O seu temperamento calmo e sensato contrastava fortemente com o de Luna. Mas talvez fosse por isso que se davam tão bem.

As mulheres juntaram-se para pôr a conversa em dia, e Rolf foi ter com Bill, o Weasley com quem se dava melhor a seguir a Charlie. As crianças continuavam a conversar, em grupos. Lily e Hugo discutiam sobre em que equipa ficariam quando fossem para Hogwarts, deixando-se sonhar enquanto isso não acontecia. James e Fred haviam desaparecido misteriosamente, sem dizer nada a ninguém, assim como Ted e Victoire. Quanto a estes dois não havia grandes dúvidas sobre o que estariam a fazer – o seu namoro, embora não fosse público, era conhecido por todos. Albus partilhava os seus receios com Rose, que o ouvia atentamente. Dominique, Molly e Lucy falavam de rapazes, como é próprio das raparigas da sua idade. Todos esperavam ansiosamente o novo ano, que certamente traria muitos novos acontecimentos à vida de cada um.

- Não tens pena de não teres filhos? – perguntou Ginny, beliscando do braço pálido de Luna.

A loira sorriu enigmaticamente e fez uma festa na própria barriga.

- Não digam a ninguém, mas eu estou grávida. De gémeos.

As mulheres não conseguiram esconder o espanto e taparam as bocas com as mãos.

- Não acredito! – exclamaram Renee e Ginny, em uníssono.

- É verdade. O Rolf está super contente e eu também. Acho que vamos ter de parar as nossas investigações por um tempo. Mas acho que vale a pena.

- E já sabes que nomes vais dar às tuas criancinhas? – quis saber Hermione, certamente já com uma longa lista de nomes na ponta da língua.

O olhar de Luna acolheu um grande sentimento de amor, e ela respondeu:

- Lorcan e Lysander. Vão ser dois meninos.

- Ooooooh… - suspiraram as três mulheres, enternecidas.

- Olha quem ele é! – exclamou Harry, alertando as belas e dedicadas esposas.

Todos os olhares se viraram para Draco Malfoy e a sua mulher, Astoria Greengrass, que se faziam acompanhar do pequeno Scorpius. O rapaz era igualzinho ao pai, embora fosse ainda mais belo. Malfoy acenou-lhes com a cabeça e voltou costas.

- Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius – disse Ron entre dentes. – Tens de ter melhores notas que ele em todos os testes, Rose. Felizmente herdaste a inteligência da tua mãe.

Hermione fez um olhar indignado e logo protestou:

- Por amor de Deus, Ron. Não tentes pô-los uns contra os outros ainda antes das aulas começarem!

- Tens razão, desculpa – No entanto, sem conseguir controlar-se, Ron acrescentou, provocando o riso em todos os presentes: - Mas não te faças _demasiado_ amiga dele, Rosie. O avô Weasley nunca te perdoaria se casasses com um puro-sangue!

Renee sorriu genuinamente. Embora o preconceito ainda estivesse presente no dia-a-dia dos feiticeiros, ele era muito mais raro do que quando ela andara na escola. Era bom saber que a sua luta contra os pais não fora em vão, e que a mensagem se espalhara. Sangue-puro, traidor de sangue, sangue de lama… Esses eram conceitos já raramente usados, pois a tolerância era agora muito maior. Já não era tudo uma questão de sangue.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas da Autora:**

_Bem, aqui está. É o fim desta fic. Não haverá continuação, de forma alguma._

_Espero verdadeiramente que tenham gostado de toda a fic. Eu esforcei-me, posso dizer que sim. Tentei evoluir ao longo da fic e aplicar aquilo que ia aprendendo. Sei que não posso agradar a gregos e troianos, mas espero que tenham apreciado aquilo que eu escrevi tanto quanto eu apreciei escrevê-lo._

_Espero igualmente não vos ter desiludido com este epílogo. Apesar de pequeno, a mensagem está lá._

_Obrigado a todos os que leram a fic, e um obrigado especial àqueles que comentaram. Tenham acompanhado a fic desde o início ou não, foram todos muito especiais para mim._

_Por último, quero dedicar esta fic à Ireth Hollow. Peço desculpa a todos os outros leitores da fic, mas a Ireth é a verdadeira merecedora desta dedicação. Acompanhou sempre a fic, mesmo quando os capítulos demoravam a ser postados ou estavam mais curtos e pior escritos. Um obrigado muito especial a ti, Ireth._

_Mandem uma última review, peço-vos. Não custa muito e eu gostava de saber o que acharam da fic em si, queria um comentário grandinho e crítico, para saber como posso evoluir na minha escrita._

_Mais uma vez, muito obrigado a todos._

_Lyra'_

_**PS:**__ Vou apagar a fic "Verdadeira Guerra", pois a história já não me agrada. Em compensação, postarei uma nova fic, também com personagens da nova geração. Espero que leiam, embora não prometa postar muito em breve._

_Até sempre._


End file.
